


Siblings Unite

by disneyfangirl



Series: Siblings Unite [2]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: After witnessing their father getting kidnapped, an 18 year old girl named Clover, her 13 year old brother, Andrew, and 8 year old sister, Olivia Flaversham seek help from Basil of Baker Street. Basil wants to stop Ratigan, but with the help of three siblings and Dr. Dawson, they search for the missing toymaker and stop Ratigan. Sequel to "How We Became Siblings".
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Original Female Character(s), Fidget (Great Mouse Detective)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Siblings Unite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002696
Kudos: 2





	1. Ch 1: Birthday Celebration/Missing Toymaker

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’ve seen people do their versions of The Great Mouse Detective, I decided to do a full version of my own. The one with Fidget and Eve was kind of short, but I wanted to focus on her and Fidget, but Eve will appear in this story and be a friend of Clover. I own nothing except my OCs Eve, Clover Flaversham, Andrew Flaversham, Flappy, and Eve’s parents.

It was 1897 in old London, where humans were riding in a carriage with horses on the cobblestone ground. They went past a newspaper, which flew from a puddle.

Near the human draining pipe was a mouse-sized toyshop and the owner of that store was Hiram Flaversham, the toymaker. What was more important than his work were his two daughters, Clover and Olivia and his adopted son, Andrew.

Like Andrew and Clover, Olivia was very brave. Olivia wore a light blue blouse with sleeves and a forest green bow-tie with a white collar, plaid dark blue mini skirt, black shoes, white socks, and a red hair bow.

Clover, who had red hair to inherit her father, wore a green dress with a white heart-shaped midsection, light green top and sleeves, purple bow-tie, a dark green skirt, magenta colored bow on top of her head, and light green dress shoes.

Andrew wore red shorts and a white shirt with a red bowtie a white collar, and black shoes.

“You know, Daddy?” Olivia said cheerfully, as she rocked a horse, which was sitting on a table right next to her. “This is my _very_ best birthday!”

Clover and Andrew smiled at her.

“Ah, but I haven’t gotten you your present yet,” Mr. Flaversham said to the youngest child.

“What is it? What is it?” Olivia asked excitedly, wanting to know what it was.

However, her father wasn’t going to ruin the surprise. “Now, now, now. Close your eyes.”

“Do as he says, Olivia,” Clover commanded politely.

“We don’t want to ruin the surprise,” seconded Andrew.

Olivia covered her eyes with her hands, but slightly uncovered them to see what Mr. Flaversham was getting for her. “Ah, ah, ah! No! No peeking now!” he scolded playfully.

Olivia giggled and her siblings joined in her laughter, but she covered her eyes again, so she wouldn’t get caught.

Mr. Flaversham unwound a pink wind-up toy.

This caught the little mouse’s attention, so she opened her eyes to see her birthday present dancing on the table. It was a white mouse with a pink dress, baby pink sleeves and shoes, black hair, pink nose, and gold crown. “Oh, daddy!” Olivia gasped, overjoyed by her pretty gift. “You made this just for me?”

...

Outside the Flaversham’s toy shop, Fidget limped as he walked through the streets of London to find a toy store that stood right before his eyes. He cackled, knowing he found what he was looking for, so he could snatch the toymaker away. A shadow of another bat stood beside him, also revealing a shadow. It was his girlfriend, Eve.

 _This isn’t a good idea,_ Eve thought to herself sadly, _Not good at all._

...

Clover and Andrew still smiled at Olivia’s gift in admiration until it stopped playing and took a bow right before the three siblings.

“You’re the most wonderful father in the whole world!” Olivia said as she and her siblings hugged their father.

Their celebration was cut short when they heard someone rattling the door. “What’s that?” Olivia asked her siblings and father.

“I don’t know!” Mr. Flaversham answered, just as frightened as his daughter. “Quickly!” The toymaker brought her and her older siblings to a cupboard to put them in, so they’d be safe from whoever was breaking in his store. “Stay in here and don’t come out!” He closed the door.

An eerie figure broke through the glass window, cackling and revealing his ugly, evil grin. It was a bat. His lady friend, Eve stepped into the toyshop behind Fidget to confront him.

Hearing the commotion, Olivia opened the cupboard just a crack to get a good look at the dangerous creature. Clover and Andrew joined her as they watched the bat mercilessly attack their father in horror. While this was happening, Eve stopped to glance at Olivia and her siblings, who were her friends. All of a sudden, a chair was flung to their cupboard Olivia, Clover, and Andrew were hiding in, closing it on them, making them fall.

Eve, tired of Fidget attacking the toymaker, grabbed onto her boyfriend. “Hey, Fidget, knock it off!” Eve shouted.

“Ha! Now, I got ya, toymaker!” Fidget chuckled sinisterly.

“Give it a rest, Fidget,” Eve scolded.

“Olivia! Clover! Andrew!” Mr. Flaversham shouted as he was taken by the bats.

Olivia, Clover, and Andrew pushed against the door until it opened with the chair out of their way. They stepped out of their hiding place when they saw a big mess Fidget had made. There was paint dripping everywhere!

“Daddy, where are you?” Olivia cried desperately as she climbed up to the window sill and her older siblings followed. “Daddy, where are you?” Then her voice echoed through the mist. “DADDY! Daddy!”

“Dad, can you hear us?” Andrew shouted.

“Daddy, sound off!” Clover ordered, but no sound came from their father.

“What do we do now, Clover?” Andrew asked.

“Well, Andrew, what we can do is get our coats on and search for him,” Clover replied and they did.

“I hope he’s not too far, Clover,” Olivia said.

“Me, too,” said Clover, “We’ll have to start searching as soon as possible. Stick with me, you two.”

“Okay, Olivia, come with us,” Andrew persuaded and she took his hand.

“We’ve been in worse situations,” Clover reminisced, “Especially when our mother was killed.”

…

“Shh, it’s me, Eve,” Eve said softly to Hiram.

“Pleasure to meet you again, Eve,” Mr. Flaversham replied, remembering that she was Clover’s friend, “I’m Hiram Flaversham and you must be Clover’s friend. Plus, you are nicer than this other bat.”

“Shut up, toymaker!” Fidget growled. “And Eve, don’t baby him.”

“Fidget, shh!” Eve shushed. Turning to Flaversham, she added warmly, “Don’t mind him, my boyfriend can be very hard to get along with sometimes.”

Fidget rolled his eyes in disgust.

“And yes, I am Clover’s friend. Sadly, bats like us were cast out of the society among mice.”

“I heard about that and I feel sorry for them, knowing that not all bats are evil.”

“Zip it!” Fidget snapped.

“ENOUGH!” Eve and Hiram yelled back.

Fidget growled.

“Did you save me from the fire for nothing?” Eve demanded of Fidget.

“Uh…” Fidget started, unable to think of a comeback.

“I almost died and I’m not sure if I’ll ever see my family again!”

Fidget gasped, remembering that if he didn’t save her, she’d perish in the fire.

Eve sighed and began to tell the toymaker a story of how she and Fidget met and was separated from her family. “It all started when an angry mob tried to break into our house…”

**Flashback**

_It was a frightening night in old London. A mob of Ratigan’s mice was trying to break down the bat family’s house._

_“What’s out there, Mommy?” a little bat called Flappy asked._

_“It’s a mob, sweetie,” the mother bat said, kissing her son on the cheek as she held him close. “Eve, check to see what the mob is trying to do.”_

_“Yes, Mother!” Eve, Flappy’s older sister replied and stared out the window. She was shown to be very loyal to her family._

_“What are they doing?” her father asked her._

_“Looks like they’re trying to break down the door, Father.”_

_“We must leave this house immediately!” her father said._

_“But Daddy…” Flappy whined._

_“Trust me, son,” the father bat interrupted, “It’ll be alright. Your sister will think of something.”_

_Eve broke the window with a baseball bat. “Let’s go!” And her family followed her out the window._

_By the time the mob broke the door down, the bat family was gone._

_“Where did they go?” one member of the mob asked._

_The other one shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, beats me.”_

_“Onward men!” the evil mouse or rat leader said. It was the ruthless Professor Ratigan._

_“Yeah!” they shouted and on they went to catch up with the bat family._

_“While we’re at it, I may find myself another henchman that will be of some use to me,” Ratigan thought with an evil gleam in his eye. “He ought to be as good as Fidget.”_

_“Mommy! Daddy! Who’s the leader of the mob?” Flappy asked._

_“Shh…it’s Ratigan,” his mother answered. “He’s the evil leader of the mice and may be out to find a henchman if one can’t keep up.”_

_Just then, Eve tripped._

_“Eve!” Flappy cried._

_“Don’t worry, Flappy, I’ll catch up!” Eve said, regaining consciousness and blacked out again._

_“Eve!” her mother called._

_Eve opened her eyes to find herself nabbed by one of Ratigan’s henchmice. “There you are, girly,” he said._

_She bit him in the arm. “Ow!” he yelped._

_Just as she was about to reach her brother and parents, she saw her path catch fire. She gasped and coughed, yet flew up in the air to see her family disappear. “Flappy. Mother. Father.” The fire was rising up right before her eyes._

_Suddenly, a scrawny peg legged bat about her size saved her. “Gotcha, girlie!”_

_“Eww! What’re doing? Get your hands off me!” Eve demanded._

_“Sorry,” the young male bat apologized. “What’s your name?”_

_“Eve.”_

_“Pretty name. My name’s Fidget.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you, Fidget,” she said as Fidget helped her up. “Thanks for saving me.”_

_“Nah, don’t mention it,” Fidget said with a smile._

_“I was about to catch up with my family. Then this fire rose and…are you part of the mob?” Her hands were on her hips._

_Fidget gave her an embarrassed look. “Uh, I did nothing.”_

_“You’re part of all this!” Eve accused. “You wanted to destroy me and my family!”_

_“It was the **mice** mob. I wanted to help you all, but I thought none of you could trust me and I’d get caught by Ratigan, my boss for doing it.”_

_“You work for that rat, too?” Eve’s teeth were clenched like razor blades._

_“Shh…shh…” Fidget hissed._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“He doesn’t like to be called for what he truly is. If you do call him that, he’ll feed you to his cat, Felicia.”_

_“Yeah right and you don’t care?” Her sarcastic remark and resentful face grew closer to Fidget’s._

_“I…I do,” Fidget stuttered, unable to take being yelled at._

_“How could I trust you?” was the last question Eve had to ask._

_“You seem nice and incapable of letting anyone get to you. Also, I rescued you. So maybe we can get to know each other more.”_

_“Well, well, well,” the rat’s voice echoed in the streets, his shadow luminating in the darkness. “Look who dropped by.” Ratigan rising from the shadows, took a look at the girl bat. “Lovely choice, Fidget. You found a girl. She’d be of some use to us.”_

_But Fidget kept his promise on learning more about his new friend, Eve._

_…_

_Fidget showed Eve to his room, which had another bed. “Eve, this is our room.” He presented her a bed with a dark purple blanket and lavender pillow. “The dark purple blanket matches your eyes and this pillow matches your dress.” He put his finger underneath her chin. “Trust me, we’re going to be great friends. We’ll run away together or something.”_

_“Can’t we just **fly**?” Eve asked thoughtfully. “I can take you. I can fly.” Despite the fire and how rough the gang handled her; she was still able to fly._

_“I can’t,” Fidget sighed._

_“Why not?”_

_“Because I broke it by accident when I was a kid.”_

_“How long does it take for it to heal?”_

_“For a while, but if I can’t handle the wait any longer, I can go to a doctor…” Fidget replied._

_“And have them fix it?” Eve finished._

_“Yes,” Fidget nodded and added in a whisper, “As soon as we could get out of you know who’s clutches.”_

_Ratigan came by Fidget’s room. “Fidget, how’s your talk with the girl bat?”_

_“Very swell, boss.”_

_“Your bat is very accommodating, Professor,” Eve said._

_Ratigan grinned wryly, then glared at the two and said, “Keep it quiet!” He slammed the door when he left._

_Now that the bats were alone, they whispered._

_“Eve,” Fidget hissed._

_“Yes, Fidget?” Eve whispered back._

_“I would like to know your family someday.”_

_“You’ll love them, especially my little brother, Flappy. He’s really sweet and adorable.”_

_Those words touched Fidget’s heart, remembering what he was like when he was a child. He started to lie down in his bed and Eve began to lie down in hers. “Night, Eve.”_

_“Night, Fidget.”_

**End of Flashback**

“Since that night, Fidget and I have been friends after he saved me from the fire,” Eve concluded.

“I’m so sorry about your family, Eve,” Hiram said gravely, “But I hope you see your family again.”


	2. Ch 2: Dawson and the Flaversham Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Olivia’s, Andrew’s, and Clover’s first time dealing with dangerous situations, especially when they’re alone. Olivia’s eight, Andrew’s thirteen, and Clover’s eighteen.

Outside the Flaversham’s Toyshop, it was raining heavily. The three siblings looked and looked, but there was no sign of Baker Street anywhere that they could see.

“Aww, no luck!” Andrew complained.

Then something caught Clover’s eye. “A boot!”

“Good thinking, Clover!” Andrew sighed with relief.

“I’m tired of walking,” Olivia said and the trio walked inside the giant boot.

When they got in, Olivia spotted a newspaper article and grabbed it. Then she sat on a liver pills box with her older siblings. They each got a turn to read the article.

“Great job, Olivia,” Andrew said.

“Andrew. Clover. I have a feeling we won’t see Daddy again because we searched and searched.” Then Olivia sobbed in her sister’s arms.

“Oh, Olivia,” Clover sympathized, “I’m sure we’ll find him somehow.”

Andrew hugged Olivia.

While Clover and Andrew were busy consoling Olivia, none of the them heard another mouse say, “Oh, my.” The same elderly mouse who uttered these words wore a dark brown coat, bowler hat, which was the same color as his coat, dark grey shoes, lavender trousers, and was carrying an umbrella. “Are you alright, my dears?”

The three mice turned their heads to the elderly mouse, worried he’ll hurt them in some way.

“Come, come, come, here, here. Dry your eyes,” he told the sisters and brother, offering them each a tissue.

Olivia, Andrew, and Clover blew their noses and returned their tissues back to the old man. “Now, that’s better. So, tell me, what’s troubling you, my dears?”

Olivia sniffled. “We’re...we’re lost and we’re trying to find Basil of Baker Street.” With that, she pulled out an article from her coat pocket and handed it to the gentleman.

“Well, let me see here,” the old man said, putting on his reading glasses and began to read, “Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance.”

“But where are your mother and father?” the elderly mouse continued.

“T-that’s why we m-must find Basil!” Olivia wept.

“There, there, there! Now, now, now!” he said, trying to calm her, “I don’t know any Basil.”

Olivia looked up at him with her puppy eyes. Clover wrapped an arm around Andrew and stared at him as if to say, “We need help.” This caught the doctor’s attention and he smiled saying, “But I do remember where Baker Street is.”

Olivia’s, Andrew’s, and Clover’s eyes lit up and they hopped off the empty liver pills box. “Now come with me,” he urged. “We’ll find this Basil chap together.” And the three followed him. On the way, each sibling told them about their kidnapped father and how he became missing in the first place.


	3. Ch 3: Basil of Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this chapter included in the previous chapter, but that’s too long. I decided to go with one chapter at a time and meet one person at a time.

When Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, and Clover arrived at Basil’s home at 2 ½ Baker Street, Dawson knocked on the door. The siblings smiled up at Dawson, grateful for him being there in their time of need. Someone in the house answered the door and they turned their attention to the landlady who opened it.

“Good evening, Ma’am,” Dawson greeted as he tipped his hat, “Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?”

“I’m afraid it is,” the housekeeper answered, “He’s not here at the moment, but…” Then she smiled warmly at the newcomers. “You’re welcome to come in and wait.”

"Well, I...I don't want to impose," Dawson said. "It's just the girls and boy..." Dawson turned to see that the siblings were no longer with him.

Olivia looked into a magnifying glass with curiosity. Andrew and Clover united with her.

“Oh, my!” Mrs. Judson said as she set a box of books and other things in Dawson’s arms to run over to them. “You poor dears! You must be chilled to the bone!” She took their hats to twist them to get the water out and grinned. “Oh, but I know just the thing: Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets!” She also took their scarves to get them warmed up as well as their hats. They were touched by the housekeeper’s generosity as they watched her go, so she could make them tea and cheese crumpets.

Then, Olivia, Andrew, and Clover saw amazing things in Basil’s lab: a chemistry set, steam coming out of a fan, and shoes leaving footprints on paper.

Dawson hung his coat and bowler hat, revealing a lavender jacket, which was the same color as his trousers, red vest, and a white shirt when a voice shouted, “Aha! The villain’s slipped this time!” Then the same figure who spoke swung open the front door and shouted, “I shall have him!” Lightning struck in the background as the figure showed himself. It was an overweight white Chinese mouse with a red and black gown and hat. Dawson cowered at the sight.

“Out of my way! Out of my way!” the Chinese mouse yelled rudely as he threw his hat in Dawson’s direction without looking.

“I say!” Dawson said, offended and suddenly a hat fell on his head. The doctor pulled it off his head as if it were glued to his head. “Who are you?”

“What? Who?” the Chinese mouse asked as he took off his head, revealing to be a handsome mouse the same color as the rest of the mice in the house. “Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow,” the gentlemen said, smiling warmly with a bow. With that said, he deflated his costume with a cord, revealing his skinny self with black and white spats, grey pants, brown vest, white shirt, and a green necktie.

Olivia, Andrew, and Clover took off their coats and Olivia exclaimed, “Mr. Basil! We need your help and-”

“All in good time!” Basil said, not quite hearing what the young mouse said as he pulled out the dart, where his magenta robe stayed and put it on.

“But you don’t understand!” Olivia said, but Basil threw the dart back on the target. “I’m in terrible trouble.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Basil said, ignoring their pleas.

Olivia sighed as she and her siblings were brushed off.

“Come on, sir,” Andrew said, “We need your help more than anything.

“This is serious,” Clover told him.

Dawson, however, wasn’t having any of Basil’s unapproachable behavior, so he shook his finger at him. “Now, see here!” Only to see Basil running past him. “These young ladies and young man are in need of assistance,” Dawson said in a no-nonsense tone, “I think you ought to listen-”

“Hold this please, doctor,” Basil said, giving him a gun.

“Oh, yes!” Dawson answered, “Of course!” Then he brought the gun back to him. “Now, wait just a moment! How did you deduce you know I was a doctor?”

Basil put bullets in his revolver. “A surgeon to be exact! Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan.” He blew in the holes where the bullets went through and closed it. “Am I right?”

Dawson gave him an impressed look. “Why yes, Major Dr. David Q. Dawson.” Then gave him an astonished look. “But how can you possibly?”

“Quite simple, really,” Basil replied and examined Dawson’s cuffs where the stitches were sewn, “You’ve sewn your cuff together with a lambert stitch which of course only a surgeon uses.” Basil patted Dawson’s cheeks. In the living room, he added, “And the thread is a unique form of catgut.” He picked up a pile of pillows. “Easily distinguished by its…” He leaned over towards Olivia saying, “Peculiar pungency.” Olivia gave him a dumbfounded look.

“And found only in Afghan provinces,” Basil concluded as he threw pillows at Dawson.

“Amazing!” Dawson said in a muffled voice through the pillows thrown at him.

“Actually, that’s elementary, my dear Dawson.” Basil rolled the revolver and pointed it at the pillows, cocking his gun.

Dawson threw the pillows on the red chair and grabbed each of them by the hand to hide behind another chair as Basil shot the pillows. Before they knew it, feathers were flying everywhere. Basil nonchalantly blew smoke from his gun.

The landlady burst in the living room, finding feathers flying everywhere. “What in heaven’s name? Oh, my...pfft...pfft! My good pillows!” Then she scowled as she knew who shot them.

Basil was dusting off the feathers from his red chair. “Mr. Basil!” Mrs. Judson scolded and Basil looked at her like he got caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. “How many times did I tell you not to-”

“Yes, yes, Mrs. Judson. It’s quite alright,” Basil said calmly and inhaled the smell of Mrs. Judson’s cooking. “I believe I smell those delightful cheese crumpets of yours.” Basil shoved her out of the room, adding, “Why don’t you fetch our guests some?”

“B-b-but I uh…” Mrs. Judson protested, but Basil closed the door before she could finish.

Basil turned from the door in a serious tone, saying, “Now!” He searched for something on the floor. “I know that bullet’s here somewhere.” Just as he was about to look some more, he found it in an innocent Olivia’s hands. “Thank you, miss,” he said in an annoyed tone, taking the bullet from her.

“Flaversham,” Olivia said sweetly with her hands behind her back, “Olivia Flaversham.”

“Andrew,” Andrew said, waving a hand.

“And Clover,” Clover said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Basil said dismissively as he walked over to his desk to examine the bullets.

“Yes, but you don’t understand,” Olivia said in a disapproving tone as she walked up to him, only to be shushed.

The three siblings watched as Basil put the two bullets together under the microscope and turned the bullets to see whether or not they matched. However, there was Dawson behind them as he observed in amazement. “Yes…” Just then, there was one bullet that did not match the other and it had marks all over it. “NOOOOO! Drat!” Basil shouted, throwing his head back and grasped onto it, disappointed that the bullets were unmatched. Then he slumped, with his hair all messy and picked up the marked bullet. “Another dead end!” Basil threw the bullet away and walked over to his chair in sadness. “He was within my grasp!” He plopped onto his chair, grabbed his violin, and played a sad tune.

Dawson urged Olivia, Clover, and Andrew to knock some sense into him. So, they rushed to the depressing scene.

“Now, will you please listen to us?” Olivia pleaded, “My daddy’s gone and I’m all alone.”

Basil stopped playing to glance at them. “Young ladies and young man, this is the most inopportune time.” He continued playing his sad music.

The three siblings exchanged dejected looks at him.

“Surely your mother knows where he is,” Basil said dryly.

“We...We don’t have a mother,” Olivia said sadly.

“Our mom was killed by crooks,” said Andrew.

Basil hit the wrong note, making a screech, making him stop playing and they flinched. He came out of his sad state and said, “Well, um...but perhaps.” Then he frowned and their expressions changed from downhearted to confusion. “See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers!”

“Is that a challenge?” Clover retorted.

“Temper, temper. I wouldn’t dream of challenging you.”

“But our needs go _first_!” Clover continued.

“Who says?” Basil demanded snarkily.

“Our mother!” Clover replied sharply.

“Then _she_ must be another childish woman, too.”

But Clover wasn’t going to take any bad remarks about her mother. “Take that back!”

“Never!”

“TAKE IT BACK!” Clover shouted.

“No!”

Clover slapped Basil.

Olivia was also fed up with Basil’s nonsense and put her fists on her hips and snapped, “We _didn’t_ lose him; he was _taken_ by a bat!”

Basil’s expression changed from annoyance to interested. “Did you say _bat_?” he asked in their faces.

“Yes...” Olivia and her older siblings said, surprised by his change in tone.

“Did he have a crippled wing?” Basil was grinning, they could tell.

“I don’t know,” Olivia replied and smiled, “But he had a peg leg!”

Basil jumped on his chair with enthusiasm. “HA!”

Dawson came back into the living room, standing right behind them. “I say, do you know him?”

“ _Know him_?” Basil sat on top of his chair with his violin in hand, pointing his bow at them. “That bat, one Fidget by name, is the employee of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment!”

Dawson held Olivia protectively, while Clover did the same for Andrew.

“The horror of my every waking moment, the nefarious Professor Ratigan!” Basil went on dramatically and pointed at the portrait of Ratigan with his bow. Lightning struck at the sight of that rat.

“Eh, Ratigan?” Dawson asked in confusion as he still held onto Olivia and Clover held Andrew.

“He’s a genius, Dawson!” Basil said behind his chair. “A genius twisted for evil! A napoleon of crime!” More lightning struck as Basil told them the story.

“As bad as all that, eh?” Dawson asked.

“WORSE!” Basil said hoarsely, making them turn to face him between the banister upstairs. “For years, I’ve tried to capture him and I’ve come close. So very close and each time, he’s narrowly evaded my grasp!” He shook his fist at the picture. “Not a corner in London is safe while Ratigan is at large. No evil scheme he wouldn’t concoct! No depravity he wouldn’t commit! Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting, even as we speak!”

“We’re sorry to hear that, Mr. Basil,” Andrew said.

“Thank you for sympathizing with me,” Basil told him.

“That’s what we do,” Clover assured him.

“Alright, I’ll be glad to accept this case,” Basil said to the two sisters and their brother.

“Yes!” Olivia said enthusiastically and smiled at her brother and sister, who smiled back.


	4. Ch 4: Professor Ratigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the rat Basil was talking about in the previous chapter. Plus, Eve’s in this chapter.

That night, Fidget and Eve brought Flaversham to Ratigan. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this,” Eve told him sadly as they brought him in the barrel, then walked away with her boyfriend so that they could both take a nap.

“Wait!” Flaversham cried out to the bats.

“Good work, bats,” Ratigan praised, “Now you, toymaker. Build this robot.”

“Fidget, I thought we were…” Eve started to say.

“Eve, as soon as Ratigan is gone as in ‘ _gone_ gone’, we’ll be out of his clutches like I promised,” Fidget promised.

She knew what he meant. “Okay,” she sighed.

“Let’s get some sleep.” And he climbed up the barrel. Eve scrambled up after him and he lovingly took her by the arm.

...

Mr. Flaversham was held captive by the rat, who the bat worked for. Hiram was dragging levers to test out the project he was working on, which was soon to be the queen because the professor wanted to murder the _real_ queen of Mousedom. The robot was connected to the cord, so he could do tricks with the robot, such as pouring tea. While the project itself was fascinating, it broke his heart that he had to make this robot to replace the real queen.

Hiram was glad his son and daughters were there to support and care for each other, but he wondered if someone was there to help them along the way. Were they able to find Basil safely? How would they find the sibling’s father and save him?

Mr. Flaversham’s thoughts were interrupted by a dark form in the shadow, who was smoking a cigarette holder. The figure chuckled darkly as he admired the toymaker’s handiwork. The individual was a big grey furred rat with a black tuxedo, black cape with a red underside, dark pink and dark purple bowtie, tall white collar, and dark grey vest with buttons. He also had yellow eyes, lavender rims around his eyes, and neatly combed black hair. It was none other than Professor Ratigan, the world’s greatest criminal mind, himself! “Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flaversham?” Ratigan asked and pinched the toymaker’s cheeks like he would a child, adding, “And aren’t you proud to be a part of it?” Ratigan laughed inwardly as Mr. Flaversham pulled himself away from the disgusting rat.

Hiram gulped as he continued using the controls. “T...this whole thing is-is...i-i-it’s monstrous!”

But Ratigan was unfazed. He was proud of his evil plot. “We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won’t we?” Ratigan took out his bell with the handle between his fingers, which was meant for people who disobeyed his orders, meaning they could be eaten by his cat, Felicia. “You know what would happen if you, uh...fail.” He let the bell slip, making a light chime.

The toymaker’s blood boiled. His mustache twitched as he started to lose his temper. “I...I...I don’t CARE!” he raged as he violently pulled back the controls, letting it lose control. The robot dumped a pot of tea on its head and thrust it at the rat, who ducked before it got him. The robot continued its spastic state and bounced until it started to die down, but let oil fly out of its arm.

The oil landed on Ratigan’s shoulder, much to the sewer rat’s disgust.

“You can do what you want with me!” Mr. Flaversham shouted defiantly as Ratigan angrily watched him confront him, while using a pink handkerchief to clean out his stain. “I won’t be a part of this-this...this _evil_ any longer!”

Ratigan, still unaffected by the toymaker’s defiance, knowing what he really meant, inhaled smoke from his nose and shrugged. “Mmm...very well. If that is your decision.” He chuckled and saw a wind-up toy flower that was made for the toymaker’s youngest daughter. “Oh, uh, by the way, I’m taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here.” He picked up the toy and wound it, giving him a toothy grin.

“O-Olivia?” Mr. Flaversham asked, horrified.

Satisfied with the toymaker’s answer, he found the father’s weak spot and giggled as he set the toy down, letting it turn into a mouse and dance on the table. “Yes, I will spend many sleepless nights if...anything unfortunate would befall her.” He let out a small chuckle as the music played its lullaby.

“You...you wouldn’t!”

“Oh, and I must point out that there’s this other girl mouse and their adopted brother taking care of your younger daughter. Is that right?”

Mr. Flaversham gaped at him, surprised that the criminal knew something he didn’t. “Clover experienced enough love, which was never to become with her ex-boyfriend.”

Ratigan didn’t answer him. He just picked up the toy by the head and squeezed it, making it screech and suddenly, its head popped off. Ratigan looked at it with feigned pity and gave Mr. Flaversham a slight pouty look. “FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!” he shouted. “Otherwise, Clover and Andrew will join your little one.”

Mr. Flaversham cowered and hung his head as he slowly returned to his work in defeat.

Ratigan closed the door and stepped outside the cell, humming as he wrote a list of things to bring for Fidget with a quill pen. “Oh, I love it when I’m nasty!” he said with a devilish smile and sauntered over to another barrel that had the golden letter “R” engraved on top of the spout Fidget and Eve were sleeping on. Fidget was a grey furred bat with yellow eyes, red rims around his eyes, a black apple cap, black trousers, a grey floppy shoe, dark blue sleeveless sweater, and a striped purple scarf. A girl bat was snuggled up with her boyfriend. She had grey fur and a light purple dress. “Fidget? Eve?” he cooed sweetly.

Fidget continued to snore lightly and slightly chuckled while he slept and Eve continued to cuddle with him. “FIDGET! EVE!” Ratigan, shouted loud enough for his henchman and his girlfriend to wake up and stumble down the stairs to the ground.

“Bright and alert as always,” Ratigan said, proud to see Fidget and Eve awake and laughed as he handed Fidget the list. Fidget looked at it in confusion as Ratigan continued, “Here’s the list. You know what to do and no mistakes!” Ratigan pointed a warning finger at him, making the male bat back away until Ratigan left his side.

Fidget chuckled and started to look at the list Ratigan gave him. “No, no, no mistakes! Tools, gears, girl, uniforms!”

“Oh, and there’s one more thing, Fidget!”

“And what’s that, boss?” Fidget asked.

“There’s this other mouse girl and their adopted brother who are taking care of their little sister. See what you can do with them.”

“Alright.”

“NOW, FIDGET!” Ratigan yelled as he popped his head out of his home.

Fidget jumped at his shout, making him rush over to the sewer grate, saying, “I’m going! I’m going! I’m going!” He lifted up the sewer grate and climbed down, closing it on his way down. Boy was he grumpy from being woken up and rightfully so!

Eve couldn’t help but laugh, thinking her own boss deserved it. She stopped laughing, fearing what he’ll do to her next.

“Eve,” Ratigan said, taking her by the hand in courtesy, “I have a job for you.”

“What is it, Professor Ratigan?” Eve asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ratigan chuckled wickedly. “What I would like you to do is _knock Basil dead._

This caught Eve off-guard, thinking this meant to kill the detective. “What?”

“Because there is an _I_ in _Basil_ , instead of the word _team_. Catch my drift? I don’t want you to kill him, so instead, put him in his place.”

“Yes,” Eve said, agreeing with his plan, “It shall be done.”

“Run along now. Your boyfriend must be waiting.” Then, stopped her for just a moment. “Eve, you look beautiful tonight in the moonlight and you’ll look just as beautiful tomorrow for the jubilee.”

“Yes, thanks Professor, I’ll be on my way!” Eve said as she opened up the sewer door and slid down after her love.

...

Cheering was heard from inside the barrel Ratigan lived in. It was Ratigan’s other henchmen. Inside the barrel, was a white fountain with a statue of an angel Ratigan, long red carpet, many jewels, rubies, and gold he stole from the queen as well as the human sized crown, chandeliers, a champagne bottle tied to the ceiling hovering over the fountain, and red curtains.

Ratigan sat on his throne which had a golden “R” carved on top of him. He grabbed a new cigarette and a variety of hands had lit lighters for him, so he could smoke. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke, making a ring. “My friends,” he announced cheerfully, “We are about to embark on the most ODIOUS...the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career!”

The thugs he was talking to had a club in hand, alcohol drinkers, and had knives used to cut throats or assassinate people. One of the thugs that wasn’t a mouse, yet was part of the group was Bill the Lizard. One of the mice in the gang was a heavy drinker named Bartholomew. He had a red sweater, a worn-out top black hat, brown hat, and pants.

“A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy!”

Bartholomew was about to drink alcohol to celebrate only to find a drop left as he poured it out of his mug, while everyone else cheered.

Ratigan pulled out a newspaper of the queen on the front page to announce his dastardly plan. “Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham.”

In agreement, the others snickered as Bill elbowed a drunken Bartholomew.

“It promises to be a night she will never forget.” Ratigan burned the newspaper and his gang (minus Bartholomew) gasped, knowing what he was hinting. He crumbled the newspaper with a laugh. “Her last night, and my first...as supreme ruler of all Mousedom!”

As he announced this, he flung his arms in excitement and got his hair messed up while the crowd applauded and cheered at his plan. Ratigan fixed his hair.

The room grew dark until a spotlight shone on Ratigan and one of his gang members handed him his top hat with a grey band, letting the hat slide on his shoulders before putting it on his head. With a cane in hand, he spun around and snickered wickedly before he started to sing about his criminal successes.

_From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper,_

_The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

_And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job_

_That cunning display that made Londoners a sob._

Ratigan pointed to the jewels he’d stolen and slide down to stare at his reflection from the ruby.

_Now comes the real Tour de Force_

_Tricky and wicked of course._

_My earlier crimes were fine for their time’s_

_But now that I’m at it again._

Ratigan spun his cane around the rope, bringing down the champagne bottle, pouring the sparkling pink champagne into the fountain.

Bartholomew grew excited at the site, so he lapped it up like a dog. Ratigan twirled in his direction and kicked him.

_An even grimmer plot has been simmering_

_In my great criminal brain._

Ratigan smiled wickedly as he covered his face with a cape, prowling up to Bill and his posse. All of them elegantly took off their hats and bowed and Ratigan’s gang sang with him.

_Even meaner? You mean it?_

_Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?_

Bartholomew slowly resurfaced from the fountain, completely drunk that he hiccupped. Thus, he landed on the ground with a _splat_. Ratigan’s gang lifted Ratigan up, which took more than one person to carry a heavy rat and twirled him around.

_You're the best of the worst around._

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_The rest fall behind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

_The world’s greatest criminal mind!_

The gang parted ways as the background turned a somber blue and Ratigan played his harp.

“Thank you, thank you,” Ratigan said as he continued playing his melody. “But it hasn’t all been champagne and caviar. I’ve had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker of Baker Street.” He glared at the voo-doo doll of Basil with various pins all over its body. The crowd booed at the detective for they had dreaded him as much as their boss had.

“For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans.” Ratigan feigned despair. “I haven’t had a moment’s peace of mind.”

The crowd said “aww” at him and Bartholomew sniffled and sobbed.

The background lighting turned from blue to scary red as Ratigan returned to his sinister state. “But all that’s in the past! This time nothing, not even _Basil_ , can stand in my way! All will bow before me!”

The lights returned to normal as the gang did as they were told.

The crowd filled their wine glasses from the fountain with Bartholomew back to drinking from the spout and making a splash. With that, they made a toast with Ratigan to celebrate his crimes.

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_You’re tops and that’s that!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

As Bartholomew slowly resurfaced, he sang along with them, _“To Ratigan the world’s greatest rat!”_ With that, he hiccupped.

Ratigan gasped and coughed at the word he dreaded when he was drinking his wine in tranquility. Even the gang gasped in shock. “What was THAT?” Ratigan demanded as he turned around to face the henchman who called him a rat.

Bartholomew hiccupped.

“What did you call me?”

The thugs did their best to defend the drunken mouse.

“Oh, oh! He didn’t mean it, Professor!” A thug mouse said who often had a cigar in his mouth and was wearing a tan bowler hat with a light-brown band, light-brown shirt, and a brown vest.

“I-It was just a slip of the tongue.” Bill added.

“I AM NOT A RAT!” Ratigan growled at Bartholomew, picking him up by the collar of his sweater.

“‘Course you’re not.” said another thug who wore a purple and white striped shirt, grey beret, and a dark purple coat. “You’re a mouse!”

“Yeah, that’s right,” seconded the cigar mouse thug, “Right! A mouse!”

“Yeah, uh, a big mouse.” Bill added.

“SILENCE!” Ratigan shouted and tossed Bartholmew outside, which had no effect on the drunken mouse.

“Oh, my dear Bartholomew,” Ratigan said, pretending to be concerned and stepped outside as the thugs watched from inside. “I’m afraid that you’ve gone and upset me.” Ratigan slowly brought out his bell he’d shown Hiram. “You know what happens if someone upsets me.”

The thugs shuddered and gasped when Ratigan rang his bell to call his pet cat, Felicia, who had yellowish-tan fur with a tan muzzle, yellow eyes, and a purple bow tied between her ears.

 _“Oh, Ratigan, oh, Ratigan...”_ Bartholomew sang in a drunken manner while Felicia smiled hungrily at him and the three thugs shrunk in terror of the cat. _“You're the tops and that’s that. Hic! Oh, dear. To Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan...”_

The three of them watched helplessly as Bartholomew was in Felicia’s clutches about to be eaten. Ratigan, however, smoked his cigarette as he watched one of his henchmen being executed.

“The world’s greatest…” Those were the last words Bartholomew had sung until a gulp sounded out from Felicia. The three gang members covered their faces in alarm, not wanting to see their friend’s death. Then a meow was heard. The gang members took off their hats in sadness and shed some tears, mourning their friend.

Ratigan cleaned Felicia’s face with a handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. “Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby!” he cooed as he hugged her face. “Did Daddy’s little honeybun enjoy her tasty treat?”

Felicia let out a burp in his face. Ratigan looked away and as he returned to the barrel, he said, “I trust that there will be no further interruptions.”

The gang members helplessly reentered the barrel.

Ratigan cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Bill and the mouse with a cigar in his mouth. “And now, as you were singing…”

The thugs struggled to think of some lyrics, only to see Ratigan bring out his bell to summon Felicia, in case they refused. Seeing this and not wanting to receive the same fate as Bartholomew, they gasped and figured out what to sing next.

_Even louder_

_We’ll shout it!_

_No one can doubt what we know you can do._

_You’re more evil than even you!_

Ratigan’s posse brought out a purple robe and placed it over Ratigan’s shoulders and one of the gang members hurried with a crown that matched the robe. After that, Ratigan knocked the thugs off their feet.

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_You’re one of a kind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

Ratigan snickered as praise was being brought to him. The thugs formed a pyramid with jewels. Others swung on the wine bottles and chandeliers. One mouse fell off a chandelier and Ratigan was about to catch him with his robe, but pulled back and let him fall.

_The world’s greatest criminal mind!_

Ratigan yanked the rope, making the gang plunge into the wine fountain with a splash. Everyone started to crash, including the group who formed a pyramid with jewels. At the end, they smashed glasses with Ratigan and drank wine together, while Ratigan gave out an ominous grin.


	5. Ch 5: On a Mission

Back in Basil’s flat, Basil finished ranting about Ratigan, he went into his bedroom and shut the door. In his room, he started to sing a song.

_How long must this go on?_

_The cruel trick of fate?_

_I simply made one careless wrong decision_

_And that wretched rat was gone_

_And left me in this state:_

_An object of revulsion and derision._

Thunder quieted down as he went on,

_Hated._

_Is there no one_

_Who can show me_

_How to win the world’s forgiveness?_

…

An hour later, Basil left his room, feeling better. Thunder continued to roll, lighting up an article next to Basil’s portrait of Ratigan. It read: RATIGAN ELUDES POLICE!

“This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements,” Basil mused as he paced back and forth in the living room. “Its many twists and turns.” He turned to Olivia, Andrew, and Clover. “Now, you’re certain you’ve told me everything?” He pointed his pipe at them. “The slightest detail may be important.”

“It’s just as we said,” Olivia explained, “And then our father was gone.”

Basil placed the pipe in his mouth, smoking it.

“What do you make of it?” Dawson inquired.

Basil took his pipe out of his mouth and muttered, “Ratigan’s up to something.” He went upstairs and Olivia and her siblings went after him. “A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt.” He didn’t see the siblings walk behind him as he continued his thoughts. “The question is...What would he want with a toymaker?” He continued to smoke his pipe to help him think.

Just as Andrew, Clover, and Olivia were about to follow him, lightning struck again as they watched a bat who hung upside down through the window, grinning at the trio. It was the bat who kidnapped Olivia’s father. Clover and Andrew glared at Fidget as thunder struck and Clover, Andrew, and Olivia let out a terrified scream, alerting Basil.

Their scream frightened the bat and he fell until he was out of sight.

“Quickly, Dawson!” Basil said as he opened the front door, where they entered before. “We’ve not a moment to lose!” He sprinted outside with Dawson following close behind him.

“I-I-I’m right behind you Basil!” stuttered Dawson.

As Basil and Dawson went outside, Olivia, Andrew, and Clover went over to Mrs. Judson for comfort.

Once outside, Basil was disappointed to see Fidget gone.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson said, adjusting his coat.

"Not quite, Dawson," corrected Basil as he got on his knees and hands to see a trail of footprints. "He left some rather unusual footprints." The footprints were muddy. "They obviously belong to the same fiend who kidnapped the girls' and boy’s father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey.”

Dawson picked up a cap. “Uh, Basil?”

Seeing the piece of evidence in the doctor’s hand, Basil snatched it from him. “A-ha!” Basil exclaimed. He examined it with his magnifying glass. "Excellent work, old man!" He chortled and rushed to the house, with Dawson following him.

“Now, there’s nothing to be afraid of, my dears,” Mrs. Judson assured as she patted the little girl’s head.

At the sound of footsteps, Clover stepped stepped out of the way, holding Andrew protectively, while Mrs. Judson pulled Olivia away, so that Basil could sprint through as he held the peg legged bat’s hat as evidence, much to the landlady’s annoyance for nearly running over the trio.

“Hey! Watch it!” Clover reprimanded Basil.

“Yeah, what’s the big idea?” Andrew demanded.

The last person who came in was Dawson. “The scoundrel’s quite gone.”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Basil said, holding a finger in the air as he held onto Fidget’s hat and took off his robe. “But not for long, Mr. and Miss Flamhammer!”

“FLAVERSHAM!” Olivia, Clover, and Andrew snapped indignantly for mispronouncing their surname when their father was gone.

“Whatever,” Basil said.

“Now.” Basil thrust his robe somewhere and seized his brown waistcoat from a grandfather clock, putting it on. “We simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's and boy’s father.”

This changed their mood and Olivia asked with joy before hopping on him for a hug, “Then you’ll get our daddy back?”

“Yes,” Basil gasped as if she was squeezing him too hard, much to my amusement. He gave Olivia a “get off me” look as he slunk her down to the floor. “And quite soon, if I’m not quite mistaken.” Basil fixed his tie as Olivia smiled up at him, relieved he was going to help save their father.

Andrew and Clover started to put on their coats, hats, and scarves.

“Now, hurry along Dawson!” Basil said as he grabbed onto his inverness brown coat from the mouse shining armor and put it on. “We must be off to...Toby’s.”

“Toby’s?” Dawson asked.

Basil buttoned his coat. “Oh, you must meet him.” He took his deerstalker hat that matched the color of his coat from the mouse armor helmet and set it on his head. “He’s just the chap for this.”

“You...Y-Y-You want _me_ to come?” Dawson asked, touched by his offer.

“Ha.” Basil blew on his magnifying glass and wiped it with his sleeve. “I should think a stout-hearted army mouse like you would _leap_ at the chance for adventure.” He playfully poked Dawson in the stomach with his magnifying glass.

Dawson chuckled. “Oh, well, I-I-I _am_ rather curious.”

Clover went to talk to Dawson, knowing that finding their father was just as important as stopping Ratigan and about her past experiences with her younger siblings. Dawson nodded to show he was listening.

“Our mother was killed by crooks, who worked for Jax, my ex-boyfriend, but my brother, sister, and I can’t lose our father, too,” Clover said.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Dawson said, “But you and your siblings managed just fine. By all rights, you and your siblings should be part of the case.”

“Wait for us!” Olivia exclaimed, grabbing onto her hat, which was stuck to Basil’s violin. “We’re coming, too!” She snatched onto her tam-o-shanter, making the violin jiggle as it nearly hit the floor.

Luckily, Basil was able to catch his prized possession in time. “What? Certainly not.” He set his violin back on his red chair. “This is no business for children.”

“Are we going to take a cab?” Olivia asked innocently and curiously, wondering why he’d leave them.

“That’d be good for a rescue mission,” Andrew said as they both took a handful of cheese crumpets with them and put them in each of their pockets.

Basil rubbed his temples and calmly explained, “My dears.” He took each of them by the hands. “I don’t think you understand.”

“Uh, Basil, your violin,” Andrew warned, pointing at the violin behind the detective.

“It will be quite _dangerous_.” Without warning, the detective sat on his own violin, making the strings twang and he gasped.

“See? I tried to warn you,” Andrew said and facepalmed, adding, “Too late!”

Olivia glanced at Basil worriedly.

Basil groaned as he got off his broken violin. “Why you? Look what-”

“That wasn’t our fault!” Andrew told him, “You broke it yourself.”

Basil tensed and sharply took a breath to compose himself and did his best to control his rage. “Young lady and young man!” he said in a strangely sweet voice and harshly added haughtily, “You are most definitely NOT accompanying us! And that is FINAL!” With that, he childishly stomped around.

Andrew and Olivia flinched, but Andrew remained undaunted. This was their father they were talking about. “Basil, enough! You’re being immature and rude when you’re the one who broke it! That’s not nice and it doesn’t solve anything!” Andrew scolded, defending himself and his little sister.

“Not nice and doesn’t solve anything?”

“Yeah!” To Olivia, Andrew asked gently, “Are you okay, Olivia? Did that mean monster scare you?”

Olivia nodded.

“He did? Come here.” Andrew hugged her. “We’ll find our dad, I promise.”

Hearing this, Clover said to Dawson, “I think we should have a compromise with Basil.”

“I agree,” replied Dawson and he and Clover went to confront Basil.

“Basil, don’t speak to my siblings like that when you’re the one who broke it!” Clover admonished, “We can’t stay here with our father in danger.”

“So what?” Basil said with snarkiness, “Andrew and Olivia aren’t in a school for immature children in case you didn’t notice, even though you and Dawson treat them that way half the time.” He was jealous because Clover and Dawson treated Olivia and Andrew better than Basil had.

This one hit a nerve on poor Andrew and Olivia, making them mad. “RUDE!” they admonished the mean detective.

“Dawson and I are careful on what we say to them because if we aren’t, they could snap, hurt themselves and others,” Clover said sternly, “That’s why our job is _talking_ , not _yelling_.”

Dawson smiled, impressed with Clover’s assertiveness.

“Just think of it as helping the elderly at a nursing home,” Andrew said, “And don’t talk about me and Olivia like that in terms of immature children. You’re that way for saying it. So be aware of that.” He crossed his arms.

Basil’s eyes widened with surprise by the thirteen-year-old’s shrewdness. “Smart lad. You’re clever for someone your age.”

But Andrew wasn’t finished because it was time for the detective to listen to his sad story. “Ever since I was three, I lived in an orphanage and no one wanted to adopt me until a toymaker came along to bring me home.”

Basil backed away, feeling helpless at the young man’s tale, realizing he upset him and Olivia.

“Andrew, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Dawson sympathized, “But I’m glad you got adopted by the kindhearted toymaker and your adopted mother and sisters accepted you. You were lucky to have him and your adopted mother and sisters.”

Andrew nodded sheepishly.

“So, if you won’t help us find our father, while you’re out there, trying to catch Ratigan for yourself, then I can take them with me and we’ll find our daddy ourselves,” Clover warned, “Or my friend, Eve can help us.”

“But she’s a bat and you’re a mouse.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m eighteen years old. She’s a nice bat, unlike the one who frightened us earlier. He could come back to capture me, Olivia, and Andrew in case Mrs. Judson doesn’t keep an eye on us because he already knows where we are. He could hurt her just so he could take us away, as well. So, like it or not, we’re the key to finding our father.”

“That’s right, Basil,” Dawson told Basil, “She told me what her qualifications were by her experience.”

“For example, when the crooks killed our mother, Andrew, Olivia, and I had to go into hiding and now, our father is the only one we have left. So, we can’t lose another relative.”

Dawson scowled at the detective and Mrs. Judson did the same.

“If you don’t let Andrew, Olivia, and Clover join your case, I’m going to destroy your chemistry set or break the remains of your violin!” Mrs. Judson threatened.

Basil cringed at the landlady’s ultimatum. He turned to Clover and said, “Alright, Clover, but I warn you that Andrew and Olivia are your responsibilities.”

“You have my word.”

“Done.” The two shook hands.

He led the way to Sherlock Holmes’ flat, but little did they know that Eve was outside and snuck inside Sherlock’s home.


	6. Ch 6: Meeting Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to include this chapter in the last one, but that would’ve been too much, so I’m going with one situation at a time here. Basil was in deep trouble!

Basil cracked open a mouse door to Sherlock Holmes’ house as his entryway to peek out to see if there were any humans around. Olivia cutely opened the door wider and Clover and Andrew peeked out with her. Seeing this, Basil frowned at them. He couldn’t believe he’d let a headstrong woman bring an eight-year-old little girl and thirteen-year-old boy along.

“And not a word out of you,” he said sternly, “Is that clear?”

Olivia, Andrew, and Clover glared at him and shushed him because people were coming, catching the man off-guard. The four shrank and closed the door and left just a crack as two shadows went their way.

“I observe that there’s a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to _introspect_ ,” Sherlock Holmes said, poking his partner in the chest with his smoke pipe.

“But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!” Watson objected.

“Come on,” Sherlock commanded as the two exited the house and closed the door.

Basil peeked out and opened the door to see if the coast was clear. Olivia, Andrew, and Clover smiled at the marvelous things Sherlock had collected. Finding that they were alone, the five mice stepped out of their hiding place and went to find Toby.

“Toby?” Basil called, “Toby!”

Olivia tugged onto Dawson’s coat. “Who is Toby?” she whispered in his ear.

“Well, my dear, Toby’s uh, well he’s uh…uh...” Dawson realized he didn’t know who Toby was. Clover, Andrew, and Olivia looked up at Dawson curiously with wide eyes. Dawson leaned towards Basil to ask who Toby was, “I say, Basil. Who is this Toby chap?”

Basil smiled and to answer his partner’s question, pounding footsteps echoed in the room. When it stopped, Basil happily answered, “Ahh, here he is now!”

Above them, the dog’s tongue was hanging out. He was a basset hound with dark brown ears with dark tan innards, brown fur with a brown spot on his back, a peach mouth and belly, and a blue collar with a yellow license circle.

“Clover, Toby,” Basil said.

“Nice doggy,” she said as she raised her hand so that Toby could set his nose on her tiny hand. “Good boy! How about a crumpet?”

Toby nodded and Clover gave it to him.

“Andrew, Toby!” Basil told the thirteen-year-old, shoving him to Toby’s nose.

“Hey, boy!” Andrew said, petting him.

Toby sniffed and licked him, making him giggle.

“Friendly, aren’t you?” Andrew asked.

“Dawson, Toby!” Basil said, introducing Dawson to Toby.

Toby sniffed Basil’s partner, making him laugh nervously. Despite this, Dawson tipped his hat and gently patted the dog’s nose. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

Toby pushed him with his nose, growling.

Basil rushed to Dawson’s side. “Now Toby! Toby, stop that!” Basil pushed Toby’s nose to get him away from the doctor. “Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!” He pointed a finger at him scoldingly and clapped.

Basil tsked and apologized, “Right, sorry old man.” Toby sniffed something else more interesting. “Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I’ve trained. But he can be...deucedly frisky.”

“Wait. Where’s Olivia?” Clover asked worriedly.

Andrew pointed to the footrest.

Olivia hid under the footrest behind the fringes. She carefully moved them as if they were curtains and she smiled widely up at the dog. “Hello, Toby,” Olivia greeted as she patted his nose. He sniffed her, making her laugh. “Silly doggy!” She reached into her coat pocket, revealing a cheese crumpet. “Would you like a crumpet?” Toby nodded and panted excitedly in answer. She gave it to him and with his tongue, it was gone.

“Yeah, now...Toby! Toby,” Basil began to reach into his own coat pocket. “To the matter at hand. I want you to-” Basil paused to see in shock that Toby wasn’t paying any mind to him, as he was getting a belly rub from Clover, Andrew, and Olivia. Basil whistled to catch the dog’s attention. Toby looked upside down to him as Basil impatiently tapped his foot and cleared his throat.

Olivia was the first to slide down Toby into Dawson’s arms and Clover came next. Last came, Andrew.

Toby rolled back over to his feet to listen to Basil.

“Good,” Basil said, glad he obeyed. He put his hand in his pocket once more. “Toby, I want you to find... _this_ fiend!” He quickly removed Fidget’s cap in Toby’s face, making Toby growl and narrow his eyes. That was the reaction Basil wanted. “Yes! You know his type,” Basil provoked him, growling with him and raised the hat, making Toby stand. Basil got on all fours. “Grrrrr, low brows, close-set eyes, broken wing!”

Toby stopped in confusion, not understanding what Basil meant.

“Oh, he’s a peg-legged bat with a broken wing,” Basil said, dangling his arm just like Fidget and Toby continued to growl.

“Yes! Grrrr! Yes! That’s the spirit! Got his scent?” Basil waved the hat in the air.

Toby nodded in excitement and understanding.

“Good boy, good boy! A-ha!” Basil cried excitedly and grabbed onto his leash. He was about to clip it onto Toby’s collar when his expression changed to a scowl as he saw Toby facing Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, and Clover, instead of the detective.

The detective stepped into the four mice’s way. “Miss and Mr. Flamchester,” Basil began.

“FLAVERSHAM!” Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, and Clover yelled in exasperation.

“Whatever,” Basil said, brushing off the fact that he got Olivia’s, Andrew’s, and Clover’s last name wrong _again_ and clipped Toby’s leash onto his collar. “Your father is as good as found.” He turned to Toby. “Toby…”

Hearing his name, Toby made a serious pointer position.

“Sic’em!”

Toby stomped on Basil, but thankfully Basil held onto the leash for dear life as Toby took off, sprinting. “A-ha! Yoinks! Tally-ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!” Basil chuckled loudly.

Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, and Clover ran after them. “Hey, Basil! Wait up!” Andrew shouted.

“How would you like to be left out, Basil?” Clover demanded of Basil.

…

Finally, Andrew, Clover, Olivia, and Dawson got a chance to ride Toby! Toby sniffed the ground tracking Fidget down. Toby howled when he got Fidget’s scent and he started running towards where Fidget must’ve been. Andrew and Clover held onto Olivia and Basil for dear life.

“The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?” Basil shouted cheerfully.

Olivia and her siblings smiled along with him because of the fun they were having.

Dawson, who was gripping onto Toby’s tail replied with a nervous chuckle, “Q-quite!”

“Ooo-hoo-hoo!” Basil shouted, “Our peg-legged quarry can’t be far now!”

“Hey, this is kind of fun!” Andrew mused.

“Just like the rides at the carnival,” Clover said.


	7. Ch 7: Toyshop/Another Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to include the scene where Olivia, Dawson, and Basil ride on Toby along with Andrew and Clover in the last chapter because it’d be too short to do it separately.

After Eve laughed when Basil was shushed at, she left Sherlock’s flat and went to find her boyfriend, Fidget.

…

As Fidget was in the toy store snatching tools, gears, and uniforms from toy soldiers that Ratigan wanted him to get off the list, he grunted as he shoved the items into his sack.

Fidget pulled out the list Ratigan gave me. “Get the following,” He read as he used his pencil to check out the items I’ve got from the list. “Tools, check. I’ve got tools. Gears, double check. I’ve got gears. Girl. No, I didn’t get girl.” He erased the checkmark he put next to the word “girl”. “Uniforms,” Fidget continued with a chuckle, “I got plenty uniforms!”

Eve panted when she made it to the toy shop. “I’m sorry, Fidget for holding you up,” she apologized.

“No, biggy,” Fidget replied, “I have other things to worry about, anyway.”

His relief was short-lived when he heard a dog hollowing, knowing he’d been caught. “Oh, no!” the bat cried out in a panic, “I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide!” He packed up the stolen items in a bag and took off running in a panic as the dog continued hollowing. All of a sudden, the list flew away from Fidget and dropped to the floor. Eve followed him.

…

Toby reached the toyshop that he’d discovered. He let Basil hop off his snout onto the window sill. “Splendid job, Toby!” Basil praised the dog.

Olivia trotted down to Toby’s snout and held out her arms innocently, waiting for Basil to catch her.

Basil rolled his eyes at this, but held out his arms for her, anyway. Olivia hopped off Toby’s nose and fell into Basil’s arms. The detective gave her a worried look before giving her a stern one and set her down on the window sill. He nudged her as if to say “go on”.

Clover was on Toby’s nose, waiting for Basil to catch her, but he gave her a “you, too?” look. Then, he realized he didn’t want a young lady hurt, so he reached out to her and he caught her.

Andrew opened his arms for Clover and the older sister did the same. Andrew landed safely in her arms. Toby growled at Dawson once more before Dawson tipped his hat and Toby huffed, making Dawson roll over on the window sill in Basil’s direction.

Basil looked at him with concern before turning to Toby. “Now, Toby, sit!” he commanded.

Toby just stood there, smiling when Basil stomped over to him. “Toby, SIT!”

“Sit, Toby!” Olivia commanded politely.

Much to Basil’s surprise, he obeyed _her_. Clover and Andrew felt a gleam of satisfaction over Olivia’s politeness.

“Good boy,” Basil said, on the stuffy side.

“She’s being polite,” Clover told him.

“Get over yourself, okay?” Andrew said.

“If you would excuse me,” he said, walking past the girls and boy, who turned around to the detective.

Then they turned back to the dog. “You be good now,” Olivia said and looked over her shoulder at the two men. “We’re going to find our father!”

“And we’re not giving up,” Clover added.

“Exactly,” Andrew said.

Basil hummed to himself in a thinking pose and when he saw a glass door, that gave him an idea. “Aha!” he said, “Here is our friend’s entrance!”

“But Basil,” Dawson protested, “How can he fit into such a tiny-”

Basil held Dawson’s hand, motioning to the tiny hole. “Observe doctor!” Basil put Dawson’s chubby finger through the hole. Dawson opened the door.

Clover, Andrew, and Olivia watched in amazement.

“Basil, you astound me,” Dawson said, his face through the door, which made his head look huge and goofy.

Basil shushed him and Dawson backed away, knowing they were in their enemy’s territory. Basil, Clover, Andrew, and Olivia were the first ones to crawl in through the door, while Dawson was the last one to come in and close the door behind him.

Once inside the toy store, they observed the shop for any signs of Fidget. Dawson bumped into a porcelain doll. Dawson tipped his hat. “I beg your pardon, but I-” he began, but he looked up to see what it was. “Oh, my! Upon my word. I’ve never seen so many toys!”

“Neither have I,” said Andrew.

“But our father would be impressed, nevertheless,” Clover added.

Basil stood behind the porcelain doll’s leg, warning the four. “Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, doctor, be very careful.” He returned to the doll’s leg and underneath its skirt to hide in the shadows. Then he hopped over the doll’s foot and Clover, Andrew, Dawson, and Olivia followed him up the ladder.

Up from the ladder, something caught Andrew’s and Olivia’s interest. It was a fireman toy.

“I wonder what it does?” Andrew said.

“Let’s try a lever and see,” Olivia told him and turned on the fireman band toy.

Dawson jumped into Basil’s arms in fear.

“What’s that racket?” Clover shouted, covering her ears.

“What the devil?” Basil groaned as he threw Dawson out of his arms and flung himself to reach for the controllers to stop the machine.

The sound died down. “Please!” Basil said tensely.

“Basil, what did we say about yelling at them?” Clover scolded.

Basil glanced at the older Flaversham girl in fear of her wrath. He turned back to the little girl and boy and said gently, but firmly, “Quiet!” He then came directly over to Dawson. “Don’t let this girl and boy out of your SIGHT!”

Dawson saluted like a veterinary soldier and Olivia saluted with him.

“Ha, cute!” said Clover and Andrew and saluted along with them.

“Now, Olivia and Andrew, dear, stay close,” Dawson ordered as he took Olivia by the hand, which made her smile.

“We all forget sometimes, Andrew and Olivia, but try to avoid touching anything else,” Clover warned politely.

“Yes, Clover,” replied Andrew and to Olivia, “We must stay close, little princess. I forgot, too.”

Fidget glared at the mice from above a shelf.

Basil pushed a chess piece in front of the trio. “Checkmate,” he said.

“Basil, why did you do that?” asked Clover and Andrew.

“I was playing chess, Miss Clover and Mr. Andrew,” Basil replied.

“Sure, you were, _Mr. Arrogant_ ,” Andrew said sarcastically, dismissing pushing a chess piece in front of him and his siblings and Dawson as arrogance.

“That’s not nice, Basil,” Clover said sternly.

“AHA!” Basil said, examining footprints with his magnifying glass. He turned to Dawson, Olivia, Clover, and Andrew. “Evidence of our peg-legged adversary.” He stooped down to look at more footprints, humming as he’d done so and paused to look up at the unclothed toy soldiers. “Hmm...How very odd.”

“What is it, Basil?” asked Dawson.

“Isn’t it painfully obvious, doctor?” Basil turned to face the doctor, the girls, and boy. “These dolls have been _stripped_ of their uniforms!”

Basil knelt down to look at footprints and the girls and boy joined him. “And not by any child, either.” They exchanged glances at each other when Basil turned around to observe something else.

“Ah! Hello!” He saw that the gears were also nabbed from the toy wind-up monkey and wind-up clown. “Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys.”

Fidget’s eyes widened in astonishment, but scooted from the shelf.

Dawson’s eyes sank down the ground as he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. Olivia, Clover, and Andrew took a glance at it, too.

“Basil!” Dawson said, waving the list to get the detective’s attention.

“Please, I’m trying to concentrate!” Basil exclaimed exasperatedly.

“But Basil, I…” Dawson said.

The five of them heard music and saw a puppy’s head emerge from a top hat, yipping. They also watched as a toy rabbit opened and closed an Easter egg with a chick inside, also playing a merry tune. The toy violin man played a giddy melody. The jack-in-the-box made a spooky sound, but seeing bubbles, Olivia and Andrew followed them. However, Clover wasn’t going to let them get away easily, so she went behind them. “Andrew. Olivia,” Clover said with concern in her voice.

“Pst, Clover,” a female voice said. Then a girl bat glided down to greet her.

“Eve? What are you doing here?”

“Long story,” Eve replied. “It’s okay. I’m nothing like Fidget, believe me,” she assured her.

“Really?” Olivia asked, feeling suspicious, “Why should we believe you?”

“What do you plan to do to us?” Andrew demanded, tapping his foot indignantly.

“I like kids, but not injuring them. How old are you?”

“Thirteen,” Andrew replied.

“Eight,” Olivia said, pointing to herself.

“Thirteen? Eight? Those are amazing ages,” Eve observed, “I’m glad you guys and Clover decided to save your father because this is a big responsibility for you.”

“Indeed,” Clover said.

“Basil didn’t think so, but Dawson, Andrew, and I finally got him to listen. Who are you?”

“Eve and that’s good. I’m sure I can reason with him, too. By the way, the bubbles are quite lovely.”

“Eve, I got a bad feeling about this,” Clover warned, “Something strange could be in that cradle.”

With that, they popped the bubbles they pursued and came to a baby cradle. The female bat knew who was hiding in there, so she said to her new mouse friends, “Okay, stay close.” Then looked at Clover. “But we’re going to do this nice and slow.”

“Alright, nice and steady,” Clover said, taking a deep breath.

Together, the three girls and the boy slowly tugged onto the blanket to reveal a scary bat laughing at them.

“BWAH-HA-HA-HA!” he cackled, scaring the poor girls and boy.

Taken aback by her boyfriend, Eve punched him in the face.

Dawson and Basil turned around just a moment to see the girl mice. “Olivia! Clover! Andrew!” Dawson gasped.

“Gotcha!” Fidget said, carrying Olivia and Andrew and threw them in a sack, cackling, recovering from Eve’s punch.

“Don’t you dare!” Clover yelled and she and Eve pulled the sack, forcing him to let go.

Eve and Clover opened the sack to see Andrew and Olivia. “Are you guys alright?” Eve asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Andrew said.

“Thanks for saving us, Miss Bat,” said Olivia.

Eve and Clover giggled, finding the nickname for the female bat cute.

Basil and Dawson sighed in relief, finding Clover, Andrew, and Olivia finally safe.

Just then, Fidget separated them and pushed Andrew and Olivia back in the sack.

“Quickly, Doctor!” Basil and Dawson went after him when something wheeled in their direction. It was a toy wheel. “Ahh-ya-haa! Look out!” Basil shouted as he grabbed onto Dawson’s coat and rolled to the other side. Then, they landed on the “Round the World” map. Just when they thought the worst was over, a porcelain doll tipped over in their direction and the two mice ran on the map pages like a treadmill when they were trying to escape the falling doll. Then, the map ran out of pages. They hopped off it and the doll fell down with a smash facedown.

Dawson recoiled as a piece of face eyed him. Basil got back on his feet to chase his enemy.

Fidget snickered wickedly as he wound up a toy knight on a horse, sending it on its way to them.

Basil and Dawson stopped to see it fleeing towards them. Luckily for Basil, he hopped and held onto a trumpet before it could get to him. Unfortunately for Dawson, the knight caught underneath his coat, making him go backwards until the sword hit the target like a dart. Bullseye!

Basil let go of the trumpet and landed on his feet to glare at Fidget, who took Olivia and Andrew away from Clover. Without warning, the fireman banged his cymbals in the detective’s face, making him so dizzy, he fell onto a pile of marbles, accidentally hitting Dawson.

Fidget pointed as he laughed at their misfortunes. Then waved mockingly as he said, “Bye-bye! Bye-bye!” He opened the door to see a dog growl at him angrily and slammed it shut. Then, there was another exit for Fidget, so he looked up at the roof and dashed for it, while losing his pink bonnet and hopping onto the register, ringing “No Sale”.

Eve laughed at her own boyfriend’s misfortune. “Well, he deserved that one.”

Clover helped Basil up to his feet. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Basil regained consciousness and hopped on a toy horse that bounced. “Stop, you fiend!” he commanded, bouncing after Fidget until he crashed at the top. However, this didn’t stop the mouse detective from chasing Fidget on top of the pile of toys and blocks.

Clover climbed after Basil to help him get the bat, only to be knocked over by Basil and she fell with an _oof!_

Just as Basil was about to get his hands on the bat, Fidget clung on the window of the roof, watching Basil fall in delight.

Fidget smirked and chuckled darkly before swinging the sack of stolen items and two children, who muffled, shouting, “Help! Uncle Basil! Clover! Help! Help!” Fidget climbed out to grab onto the sack and hopped from roof to roof.

He sang to himself, gloating over kidnapping Olivia and Andrew. _“I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms! I got the girl and boy!”_ He laughed at the melodies he’d sung.

“Help us!” Andrew shouted.

“Andrew. Olivia. I’m sorry!” Clover said.

“We did all we could, Clover,” Eve assured her. “I’ll deal with Fidget later.” Then the two went to look for Dawson.


	8. Ch 8: Tragic Backstories/Basil's Regret

The toy store was a mess. For sure, the owner was going to be upset and have to clean it up.

“Dawson!” Eve and Clover shouted.

“Girls, you found me!” Dawson called.

“We’ll get you off that dart,” Eve said and she and Clover started to pull him off the dart. Luckily, Eve was strong, so Dawson wouldn’t fall hard.

“Thank you,” Dawson said, “That’s better.”

“Let’s see what Basil’s up to,” Clover said.

“Basil? Basil!” Dawson cried as he, Eve, and Clover tried to find Basil.

Just then, they heard a baby doll repeatedly crying out a mantra, “Mama!” They looked for Basil behind some toys to see where the noise was coming from to see Basil dangling on the toy’s string, grunting.

“Basil, Olivia! Andrew!” Dawson cried to get Basil’s attention, “Olivia, Andrew they’re...they’re…”

“Yes! They’re gone, Dawson!” Basil interrupted with annoyance as he continued accidentally pulling the string. “Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl and boy!”

“Hey, I watched them!” Clover retorted.

“Well, they’re gone now, aren’t they? I would’ve had a better chance of finding your father if you wouldn’t have gotten in the way.”

“I was trying to help you, but you knocked me over.”

Just then, he landed with a thud. “Now, they’ve been spirited away by a maniacal little monster!” Basil snapped with his foul temper and Eve comforted Dawson, who cringed at his partner’s harsh attitude. “Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should’ve known better than to-”

Clover, fed up with being yelled in her face, slapped him, making him stop and he pressed his palm to his cheek. “To what?” she demanded, “Test your relationship with all of us as well as everyone around you? Break your promises and lie to us that you will save our only living relative from Ratigan, just so you can capture that criminal? Be mean to those who try to help you? Let your pride get the best of you? Say things you’ll regret? YES, you _should’ve_ known better! Some great mouse detective you are when you’re a disgrace to that title!”

Basil flinched at her verbal attacks.

“Basil, would you stop yelling at Olivia and Dawson and _everyone_ else?!” Eve snapped at Basil, “It goes no good to do that!”

“I tried to help you rescue Andrew and Olivia, but you knocked me over!” Clover screamed, “If it weren’t for you, I would’ve already done it and have the peg legged bat in my grasp, so that Andrew and Olivia would have a chance! I don’t care what happens to you! How about that?”

“That makes two of us,” Eve agreed.

“Just who do you think you are?” Basil demanded.

Clover grabbed him by the neck tie, making him face her. “We’re the people you work with, but not for long. You can’t take back what you said, which will hurt you in return.” Then she set him down.

“Clover? Eve?” Basil said, shocked that Clover was no longer alone. “You know what? Never mind! If you don’t want to stick with me on this case, FINE! Just leave me alone! I’ll stop Ratigan on my own. Besides, Eve seems _loyal_ to him.”

Eve was hurt and angry by the last part.

“Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with us, anyway! We’re not going to be responsible for what happens to you next. None of this would’ve happened if Andrew, Olivia, and I found our father on our own! What’s worse is I TRUSTED YOU!” Clover raged in Basil’s face, out of betrayal, which forced him to fall backwards. “Yelling at us isn’t going to help Andrew and Olivia, you’re just letting Ratigan win! You think you’re so perfect and it drives people insane, including me! A selfish, incompetent, and self-absorbed private detective like you wouldn’t understand that as well as focusing on the client's situation before your own! If tracking Ratigan down is all you care about, then we’ll leave to find my siblings and father, you ungrateful jerk!”

Basil felt more guilty as her angry words cut right through him. He’d been called selfish, incompetent, self-absorbed, and ungrateful before, but it had been a while since he heard people call him such things.

“And I never wanted to work for that stinking rat like you expected,” Eve said, “My boyfriend, Fidget seemed troubled because of Ratigan’s abuse. I also wanted to help Clover, Andrew, and Olivia save their father if you wouldn’t and put you in your place when you step out of line. You’re the worst detective ever! We can’t forgive your actions this time! In fact, you’re more like Ratigan than anyone else around you! Plus, you’re a spoiled rotten jerk who should be considered lucky to even have friends! Keep this up, then I wouldn’t care what happens to you, not even if you were bullied or captured, since you upset a lot of people, you incompetent narcisist!” The female bat wouldn’t feel sorry for whatever happened to Basil, since he irritated everyone else, whether it was being humiliated and kidnapped. If he continued this path of self-righteousness and hatred, people were going to give him payback.

“Neither will I!” Clover agreed.

“Clover, I’m sorry,” Basil tried to apologize.

“Sorry isn’t going to make things any better,” Clover said defiantly, “You sound just like my ex-boyfriend, Jax because he physically and emotionally abused me and my family and he betrayed us all, just like you. It was love at first sight until he became toxic and started drinking behind our backs. Then he put us down with hurtful words, which your nasty words reminded me of, treating us like we were no good and lied to us, just like you. He didn’t regret doing this. Then, one day, I had enough, so I broke up with him and told him to, ‘GET OUT!’ Then, my daddy filed a lawsuit against him to the police.”

“Oh, Clover,” Eve said and hugged her. “I remember this story.”

Basil looked at the eldest Flaversham girl with jealousy, but realized that Eve was her friend she could trust.

“Stella believed me and my family.

“Good job, Clover. Now wait outside,” Eve commanded, “I’ll be out in a minute and we can both leave that no-good detective alone.”

Clover didn’t want to be told twice, so she didn’t hesitate to do as she was told.

“Clover, please don’t leave!” Basil called out.

“Forget it! What would a self-centered and cold-hearted detective like you care if anyone’s abused? What’s the use of talking to you, anyway? Eve’s going to help me get my family back since you won’t! Promise or no promise, I can’t stay with you another minute!” Clover ran out of the toy store with angry tears.

Eve smirked at Basil, making him gasp in shock.

“Aww, the great mouse detective of friendship... with no friends,” Eve mocked, feigning empathy as she chuckled wickedly, “And no way out. I tried to warn you, Basil, you have to be careful who you _trust_. Besides, she can be friends with whatever creature she wants.”

“Why are you doing this?” Basil asked, “You’re a rodent, just like me.”

Eve hit him in the back of the head. “I’m NOTHING like you! I’m more than you’ll ever be. Oh, and how dare you ask me that, when you know how much was taken from me!”

Basil touched the back of his head, glaring at her. “I was only doing what’s best for the law, society, and everyone else,” he said, still convinced he was right to separate bats and rats from mice.

“You only did what was best for yourself! That’s all you’ve done to me and everyone else and now, that’s what I’m doing!”

“Eve, I command you to surrender!” Basil ordered.

“NEVER!” Eve snapped as she slapped him again, but this time across the face. “I hope you're proud of yourself! And those hurtful words you used against others, including kids! I don’t care if _anyone_ did the same thing to you!” Basil lowered his ears. The female bat started to sing.

_It’s time you learned a lesson._

_It’s time you understand;_

_Don’t ever count on anybody else_

_In this or any other land._

Basil shook his head, stunned by what he was hearing. “No,” he whispered.

_I once hoped for friendship;_

_To find a place among my kind._

_But those were the childish wishes_

_Of someone who was blind._

Eve flew up to a jester toy and stood on top of it.

_Open up your eyes!_

_See the world from where I stand;_

_Me among the mighty, you caged at my command._

Basil frowned at her once again.

_Open up your eyes!_

_Give up your sweet fantasy land._

Eve jumped off the jester and advanced herself on Basil.

_It’s time to grow up and get wise._

_Come now, little one;_

_Open up your eyes._

A flashback of young Eve trying to persuade Basil that bats, rats, and mice can be friends, but Basil rejects that idea because of his stupid “law” that mice should be among mice and bats and rats should stick with bats and rats.

_We all start out the same;_

_With simple, naïve trust,_

_Shielded from the many ways_

_That life’s not fair or just._

Although Eve agreed that law and order were important, she still didn’t give up hope that she could befriend mice and they could both live in harmony along with rats. The law was wrong and unfair.

_But then comes a moment,_

_A simple truth that you must face:_

_If you depend on others,_

_You’ll never find your place._

If she continued to obey the law, she would lose and wouldn’t be able to rely on herself. Later on, a female mouse her age was the only friend that was a mouse she had. Her name was Clover Flaversham and she treated Eve with kindness and introduced her to her younger siblings. A year later, Eve’s house was burned by Ratigan, forcing her and her family out of her home.

_And as you take that first step_

_Upon a path that’s all your own,_

_You see it all so clearly:_

_The best way to survive is all alone._

Now that Eve broke the law, she was free to befriend any creature she wanted without having to put up with Basil’s racism against bats and other non-mice. That also meant that mice could become friends with non-mice. Basil believed bats and rats were all evil and mice were gentle. When the flashback ended, Basil saw how blind he’d been and regretted separating mice from non-mice like bats and rats.

_Open up your eyes!_

_See the world from where I stand;_

_Me among the mighty, you caged at my command._

Eve stood on the banister.

_Open up your eyes,_

_And behold the fading light._

Eve went into Basil’s face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

_It’s time to grow up and get wise._

_Come now, little one;_

_Open up your eyes._

The female bat gently set him down with a smirk.

_Open up your eyes!_

“I’m so sorry you felt so alone and that your family was almost killed by Ratigan,” Basil sympathized.

“I saw the truth: That _law_ was what started this feud between us to begin with and you abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I’m not the only one with a tragic experience. Clover sympathized with my plight.”

Basil looked away from her.

“Face it, detective, friendship with just one species you’re comfortable with can fail you, too.” That was the price Basil paid for being racist against non-mice. “How would you like it if someone passed on hurtful words to you?”

“Friendship didn’t fail me,” Basil said with a sigh, “ _I_ failed friendship.”

“That you did,” Eve said coldly, “If you weren’t Clover’s friend, she would’ve killed you for behaving toxic and whiny like her ex-boyfriend when you don’t get your way. She killed him in self-defense. Now if you would excuse me, I’m going to help a friend in need.” With that, she stormed out of the toy store in a huff.

“Hey, Toby,” Clover said to the dog, “Eve and I will find my father and my brother and sister.”

The moment she said this, Eve already stepped out of the toy store and at the sight of the female bat, he growled.

“No, Toby, she’s my friend!” Clover scolded Toby.

Toby stopped and whimpered guiltily. Eve gently pet him.

“He likes you, Eve,” Clover told her.

“Ready to keep going?” Eve reminded her.

“Oh, yes,” Clover said.

“Basil chose to be alone, anyway,” said Eve.

Clover nodded. “I’m sure he has. Come on, we have to keep going.”

“I’ll fly you over.” That being said, Clover went on her back and Eve flew her all the way to Ratigan’s sewer.

...

Basil thought about what Clover and Eve said. Seeing Dawson down, for his failure to watch over Olivia and Andrew, made Basil feel guilt-ridden because Basil got distracted. “Dawson,” Basil said gently and stepped over to him. “I say, Dawson, old chap?” He grinned.

“Oh, poor girl and boy,” Dawson sobbed. “I should’ve watched over them more closely.” He sniffed.

Basil continued apologizing to his partner, “Don’t worry, old fellow. It’s not entirely hopeless.” Basil smiled shyly again, but it wasn’t enough for Dawson, so he put his hand on the old mouse’s shoulder. “We’ll get them back. I’ll also apologize to Clover and Eve.”

Dawson got out of his somber state and looked at him, feeling a little better. “Do you think there’s a chance?”

“There’s _always_ a chance, doctor,” Basil assured as he lit a match on the toy jester’s nose and set a flame in his pipe. “As long as one can think.” He smoked his pipe as he paced around, thinking.

At that moment, Dawson remembered something and grabbed the list out of his pocket. “Get the following…” he read, “Tools...Gears...Girl...Unifor-”

Basil muttered and snatched the list from his partner. “Dawson, you’ve DONE it!” he shouted with glee, “This list is precisely what we need!” He rushed towards the window.

Dawson turned to see his companion leaving the shop. “What?”

“Quickly, back to Baker Street!” Basil stepped on a toy duck and remembered the girls, who chewed him out. “You hear that, Clover Flammer?” Then he remembered how Clover and her younger siblings reacted to him mispronouncing their surname. “Mis Flaversham? Eve?” He turned to Toby. “Where are they? Did they leave?”

Toby nodded.

Basil groaned. This was all his fault! If he wasn’t so snooty, Eve and Clover wouldn’t have left to find the older Flaversham girl’s father and siblings on their own.

“They did-” Dawson began in a stunned tone, but then turned angry at him. “Your condescending attitude was what led them to run away!”

“I know,” Basil said, feeling guilty. “I have no excuse.”

“You may be knowledgeable, but it irritates me that you disrespect those around you!” Dawson snapped, “Do they want to be with you?”

“NO!” Basil snapped back as if his partner was asking him a dumb question, but stopped himself. What was the point of getting angry at this rate? That wasn’t going to help anyone. Then the detective sighed.

“You never answered Eve’s question: How would you like it if hurtful words were passed onto you?”

“I wouldn’t like it.”

“Exactly. Your awful behavior reminded Clover of her toxic ex-boyfriend.”

Toby, who was on Dawson’s side for once, snarled at Basil.

Basil winced at the dog’s growl. “You’re right, Dawson. I’ve been really hard on Clover and Eve. I should be more aware of what to say to others and I suppose I could’ve done better.”

“Indeed, and once you find Clover and Eve, I believe an apology should be an order.” Dawson glanced firmly at the detective.

Basil sighed in defeat. He knew his partner was right. “Alright, let’s head back to Baker Street, so we can relocate the Flavershams and their friend, Eve.”

…

Just as Basil suspected, Clover and Eve were going to retrieve Clover’s family.


	9. Ch 9: Criminal Plots/Eve & Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has similar elements to my other fanfic, Fidget and Eve.

Eve brought Clover to her bedroom. “Don’t worry, Clover, I’ll be back,” Eve assured her and closed her bedroom door. Then she locked it, in case Ratigan and Fidget went over there.

...

Ratigan opened Mr. Flaversham’s prison door to see his project being built by the downcast toymaker. “Ah, Mr. Flaversham!” he said with an evil smile and laughed as he entered. He blocked the exit with his cape. “Allow me to present...your charming daughter and son!” He revealed the exit with his cape to display a bat with the toymaker’s daughter and son, held captive.

Hiram stood up to see his daughter and adopted son. “Olivia! Andrew!”

“Father!” Olivia and Andrew cried, but when Fidget refused to let them go, they stomped on his foot.

“Ow!” Fidget yelped as he clutched onto his only foot, watching them flee. “My foot! My only foot!”

“Father!” Olivia said, crying tears of joy as she threw herself into her father’s arms. “I thought we’d never find you!”

“Oh, there, there, there, my barins! I’m alright,” Mr. Flaversham assured her as he consoled his crying daughter and son, “I was just so worried about my little girl and boy.” He hugged his daughter and son some more and thought of Clover. “But where’s Clover?”

“Probably with Basil, Dawson, and Eve,” Andrew answered, but little did he and Olivia know that Clover was already looking for them in the awful sewer.

“I’m sure she did her best to protect you,” Hiram told her.

“She’ll come back for us,” Andrew said, trying to bring light into the atmosphere.

“Aww, how sweet!” Ratigan said sarcastically as he grabbed onto his tissue and pretended to cry, “Aww, I just love tearful reunions!” He faked drying his eyes.

The father, son, and daughter happily hugged, but their reunion was cut short when Ratigan grabbed Olivia and Andrew each by the hand. “Now, come along, my dears,” Ratigan said.

“Oh, please! Please!” Olivia pleaded as she and Andrew ended up back with Fidget, pulling them away from their father. Ratigan covered Mr. Flaversham’s mouth and ignored both his and Olivia’s and Andrew’s pleas. “Father!”

“Oh, please, Professor!” Hiram begged as Ratigan held him by the apron straps, sending him back to his work chair.

“Now, now, now! Fidget will take good care of them!” Ratigan feigned sympathy and chuckled before frowning. “That is as long as we have no further delays!” He set the toymaker down.

“Yes, I’ll finish it!” Mr. Flaversham said, grabbing his wrench and other tools used to build the robot queen. “Please, don’t hurt my son and daughter!”

“Remember,” Ratigan warned, before leaving him alone and stuck his head out the door. “It must be ready TONIGHT!” He slammed the door shut.

Olivia and Andrew struggled to get out of Fidget’s grasp as he pulled them over to an empty wine bottle as Fidget hummed. They screamed, kicked, and pounded him. “Stop!” she yelled fiercely as Fidget set Andrew down and she was picked up. “Let me go, you ugly old thing!” Fidget threw her in the bottle halfway and reached for the cork. Olivia kicked, but she couldn’t free herself.

“Fidget! You heard Olivia! Let her go!” Eve scolded Fidget.

Andrew tried to pull Olivia out, but Fidget knocked him down.

“How would you feel if this was you? This should be you!”

Fidget ignored his girlfriend. “That ought to hold ya!” Fidget mocked, pushing the cork against Olivia’s sitting spot.

Once inside, Olivia was inside, her screams were muffled. “Help! Let me out! Let me out!”

Fidget jumped over to her. “See how you like that!” he snapped and immaturely blew a raspberry at her.

Eve advanced herself on Fidget. “Fidget, you could’ve just ignored her.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because she wasn’t telling you to let her out! She meant someone else like her father or Basil, or Dawson.”

“Yeah, don’t talk to my adopted sister that way!” Andrew reprimanded.

“Shut up, brat!” Fidget yelled.

“Fidget, that’s enough!” Eve yelled.

Eve pulled the cork out, so she could reunite Andrew with Olivia. “Sorry, Andrew,” Eve said remorsefully as she stuffed Andrew in the bottle. “But at least you and your sister will be together." She pushed the cork against his rear end.

“Andrew!” Olivia cried and hugged him.

Fidget turned away from the trio and haughtily stuck up with his head confidently as he walked away.

“Ah! Uniforms! Oh, Fidget, I knew I could rely on you!” Ratigan said, browsing through Fidget’s stolen items in a sack. When he saw Fidget, he asked, stopping Fidget, “You didn’t forget anything?”

Fidget laughed confidently. “No problem! I took care of everything! Everything on the list!” Just as Fidget was about to get the list from his wing pocket to show Ratigan his accomplishment, he found out it was gone. “Uh, oh!”

Ratigan’s bliss turned to annoyance. “What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“The list! I know I had it! I-” Fidget stuttered in disbelief his list disappeared.

“Where’s the list?”

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back, okay?” Eve told Andrew and Olivia and left to confront Ratigan and defend her boyfriend.

“The list, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Fidget began nervously, “Well, you see, it was uh, it was like this: I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard an AARROOOHH! AARROOOHH!” He howled like a dog.

“You’re not coming through,” Ratigan said impatiently, rubbing his eyebrow, dismissing this as trivial rubbish.

Fidget panted like a dog. He pretended to run and he tied his ears around his chin, as if he was wearing a bonnet. “A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl and boy in bag, this older girl took the bag from me, so I pushed her siblings back in, and Basil ch-ch-chased me!”

Hearing his enemy’s name, Ratigan asked stunned and upset, “What? Basil’s on the case? Why you gibbering little-”

Fidget wrapped himself in his wings, hiding as Ratigan towered over him and Ratigan clutched onto his chest, as if he was having a heart attack.

“Ratigan! Fidget has everything off the list because I checked to make sure!” Eve defended.

Ratigan’s face turned red and finally started to calm himself. He chuckled. Fidget was back on his feet and shielded himself as Ratigan feigned affection. “Oh, dear Fidget,” Ratigan said lovingly and held him like a baby. “You’ve been hanging upside down too long.” Ratigan gently booped his nose, indicating that no harm would come to him.

“You mean, you’re not mad?” Fidget asked cheerfully and giggled as Ratigan carried him to Felicia’s lair with Eve following them, since she had eyes in the back of her head. “I’m glad you take it so well.”

Ratigan rang his bell to call Felicia, making Fidget scream.

“Not me, you idiot!” Fidget shouted to the cat who was about to eat him, but he was able to fly away. “No, stop! You stupid furball!”

Felicia, having enough of him trying to escape, grabbed him and put him in her mouth.

“Open up! Open up!” Fidget screamed, although his screams were muffled. “Aye-yie-yie! Ooo-ooo, Aye! You’re hurting my wings!”

Ratigan was rubbing his temples as he sat next to a wine bottle. “How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!”

“Ratigan, we’ve already been over this!” Eve scolded the rat. “So you’re making a big deal out of nothing!”

“How’d you like to join your boyfriend?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t care one bit!” She then heard her love swear under his breath, making her cover her mouth as she giggled.

Inside Felicia’s chubby cheeks, Fidget flapped his wings struggling to get out. “Let me out! Let me out!” he shouted and pried her mouth wide enough with his foot and pegleg, so he could fly out. “HEEELP!” But Felicia poked him in the stomach to get him back in her mouth, making him say, “Ow.”

Ratigan glowered at his reflection on the wine bottle and continued to gripe about Basil, “Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!” He banged his forehead against the glass, making a ding and clutched onto his head because it ached. “Yes,” he said and while this was happening, Fidget cried out in pain. “Yes, I can just see it.” Ratigan snickered with glee and turned to Felicia and sweetly said, “Felicia, release him.”

“Finally,” sighed Eve.

Felicia looked stunned and displeased, hearing this. She wanted to eat Fidget, but with no other option she frowned. Fidget said, while in her mouth, “I’m too young to die!” She spat him out in distaste and he landed on the floor with a grunt. He was in poor shape because his body was twisted, his ears were filled with holes, and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Ratigan plucked the male bat by the cheeks.

“Fidget, you delightful little maniac,” Ratigan said, slightly jiggling Fidget and Fidget looked sad as his boss said, “You’ve presented me with a singular opportunity.” Ratigan dropped Fidget, who plopped on the floor. “Poor Basil,” Ratigan said, feigning sympathy and with a venomous smile, he added, “Oh, he’s in for a little surprise!”

Fidget recovered to regain his senses and said, “What about the lady? Should I get her, too?”

“No, let her arrive,” Ratigan replied. “I don’t want her injured.”

“Alright,” Fidget said and yawned, exhausted from the night he stole the items.

Eve watched her boyfriend sleep and said to her boss, “It went well, Ratigan, compared to how you would do it.”

“Go on,” Ratigan persuaded.

“You see, I couldn’t stand the way Basil treats Andrew, Clover, Olivia, and everyone else. Families are a big responsibility.”

“I see that.”

“So, you’re not at all upset?”

“No, that’s why I’ll have you watch over the girl and boy.”

“Really? Oh, thank you.” He watched her go.

...

Eve unlocked her bedroom door and went to Clover, who was still in Eve’s room. “We’ll rescue your brother and sister when Ratigan’s busy, okay?” Eve promised Clover, “Just in case Basil doesn’t come.”

“Alright. We can all get out of here, with or without him, anyway.” Then, Clover sang a song about the detective, who berated her and Dawson before.

_Yes, I made the choice_

_For Papa, I will stay,_

_But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way._

_You monster!_

“Fidget’s been one, too,” Eve said and Clover continued her song.

_If you think that what you've done is right,_

_Well then, you're a fool!_

_Think again._

“I hope they come to their senses,” Eve growled and Clover resumed her song.

_Is this home?_

_Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

_Never dreamed_

_That a home could be dark and cold._

_I was told_

_Every day in my childhood_

_Even when we grow old,_

_"Home will be where the heart is."_

_Never were words so true._

_My heart's far, far away;_

_Home is too._

This reminded Eve when Fidget took her in and they became fast friends.

_Is this home?_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in?_

_Try to find something good_

_In this tragic place_

_Just in case_

_I should stay here forever._

_Held in this empty space._

_Oh, but that won't be easy._

_I know the reason why,_

_My heart's far, far away._

_Home's a lie._

Eve began to regret living in the sewer, since it had criminals and she felt Clover’s anger and sadness. Basil’s home did not seem right for Clover, either. Clover preceded her song.

_What I'd give_

_To return_

_To the life that I knew lately,_

_But I know_

_That I can't_

_Solve my problems going back._

“Me, either,” Eve sighed.

_Is this home?_

_Am I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away_

_From the world until who knows when._

_Oh, but then_

_As my life has been altered once,_

_It can change again._

_Build higher walls around me;_

_Change every lock and key._

_Nothing lasts;_

_Nothing holds all of me._

Eve sat next to Clover as Clover sang the last lines of the song.

_My heart's far, far away._

_Home and free!_

“Mine, too,” Eve told her.

“You’ll find your family,” Clover assured her, “Unless they find you.” The two girls hugged.

“Sometimes I wonder if they’re still alive. I have a little brother. He’s really nice.”

Clover tried to remember Eve’s brother’s name. “Flappy, right?”

“Yep.”

“My mother was killed by crooks,” said Clover.

Eve gasped. “I remember you telling me that and I’m sorry about that!”

“It wasn’t your fault. Andrew, Olivia, and I had to go into hiding, but now that my father is our only relative we have left, we can’t lose him, too.”

Eve nodded. “That’s why you and your siblings took this case, so you can bring back your only family you have.”

“Yes.”

Eve went over how their rescue mission for Olivia and Andrew was going to work. “When that rat’s busy, we’ll bring Andrew and Olivia outside and he and Fidget wouldn’t even know they are gone.”

“Deal.”

“Then it’s settled.” With the plan formulated, Eve helped Clover get ready for The Rat Trap and Eve went to change her clothes. “You’ll look ravishing in this pirate suit. We’re going undercover.”


	10. Ch 10: Flashbacks and Discovering the List

“What happened?” Mrs. Judson asked when the two gentlemen returned to Baker Street.

“Olivia and Andrew were kidnapped by Fidget,” Basil replied.

“What about Clover?”

“She’s with her friend, Eve, who will help her get her family back,” Dawson told the housekeeper.

“If anything happens to Clover and Eve, it’s my fault,” Basil lamented.

“Come now, Basil, Clover and Eve can take care of themselves,” Dawson said, putting his hand on the young detective’s shoulder, “They’ve been through worse situations.”

Basil, feeling guilty for being mean to Clover and Eve, went to his room and started to sing a song about Clover, whom he started to have feelings for.

_And in my twisted face,_

_There's not the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints of kindness._

He covered his face in shame, wishing he could take back all the things he said to his new friends.

_And from my tortured shape_

_No comfort, no escape._

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness._

He fell to his knees.

_Hopeless,_

_As my dream dies._

_As the time flies,_

_Love a lost illusion._

_Helpless,_

_Unforgiven,_

_Cold and driven,_

_To this sad conclusion._

The detective sighed.

_No beauty could move me._

_No goodness improve me._

_No power on earth, if I can't love her._

_No passion could reach me._

_No lesson could teach me._

_How I could have loved her and made her love me too._

_If I can't love her, then who?_

Basil stood up and paced around the room.

_Long ago I should have seen_

_All the things I could have been._

_Careless and unthinking, I moved onward!_

Basil remembered how he was ungrateful to others, including his parents. The detective could’ve been giving, but took everything for granted, since he was spoiled, although he had everything he wanted. Now he wished he could appreciate what others do for him and be nicer to others. He looked out his window to see a happy couple walk by his house, reminding him of what he could do if he had Clover.

_No pain could be deeper._

_No life could be cheaper._

_No point anymore, if I can't love her._

_No spirit could win me._

_No hope left within me._

_Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free._

The detective removed himself from the window. He started to warm up to the elder Flaversham girl, but he was too late.

_But it's not to be._

_If I can't love her,_

_Let the world be done with me!_

“Basil, it’s not too late,” Dawson assured him, “Eve is a good friend to her and she’ll help her get her family back.”

“I misjudged Eve, but you’re right. She’s Clover’s friend and I got in the way. We’ll find them after we examine this list you were telling me about; I should’ve listened to you.”

...

Basil turned on his kerosene lamp to get a better view at the list Fidget dropped with Dawson behind him to watch. “Offhand, I can deduce very little,” complained Basil, “Only that the words are written with a broad-pointed quill pen which has spattered, _twice_. That the paper is of…” He put away his magnifying glass in his pocket and closed his eyes, while feeling the texture of the list and making it flutter lightly in his right hand. “Native Mongolian manufacture, no watermark. And has…” He began tasting the paper a little in his mouth. “Been gummed, if I’m not bit in much error…” He sniffed the paper to get its scent and held the paper by his pointer finger and thumb as he said to Dawson, “By a bat who has been drinking Rodent’s Delight.” Basil showed the paper to Dawson as Basil comfortably smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Dawson quickly took out his reading glasses to look at the paper as Basil ended his hypothesis, “A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs.”

Basil stopped revealing Dawson the paper and brought it over to his chemistry set that involved cups, bottles, glass beakers, and tubes with many-colored chemicals. “Hmm, amazing,” Dawson said, interested in his partner’s theory.

“Oh, not really, doctor. We still don’t know where it came from,” Basil corrected, as he pulled out a microscope and slid the paper underneath it. “Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something.” He brought the lens to focus to see black splattered spots, humming while doing so. “Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps.”

Just as Basil walked away, it took Dawson merely a second to examine the list through the microscope before Basil snatched away the paper, much to the doctor’s surprise.

With his tongue out, Basil cautiously grasped the paper over the Bunsen burner and adjusted the knob, making the flame increase, burning a hole in the paper. Then, he turned the Bunsen burner down to let the paper steadily burn.

Seeing the list in flames, Dawson protested, “B-But Basil I-”

“Shh! Don’t speak!” Basil cut him off as he let the burning paper leisurely turn to ash inside a wooden bowl. He plucked a wooden grinder to mix the ashes into a dusty matter. After that, he poured it into a glass beaker with yellow liquid, making the liquid turn blue.

Dawson scrutinized the blue liquid, but Basil returned with a beaker and a bottle of red liquid, while commanding, “Excuse me, Dawson.” Attentively, Basil gently tipped the bottle over the beaker. “Steady hand.” A small drip of red liquid landed, creating a blow as it turned into a darker shade of blue.

Dawson looked on curiously at his companion’s unexplained experiment.

Basil, on the other hand, placed the beaker underneath the equipment with the Bunsen burner and the end with a boiling green liquid in a bottle container and attached to where the twisting that led all the way to the beaker. Turning the small gas burner, the green chemical started to bubble in high speed as it swirled through the tubes. “Yes. Yes. Good,” Basil said as the liquid whizzed and wound through the tubes. “Come along, come along, come along, come along, come along. Yes, yes. Good, good. Mmm, no, bad. Good, good. Go yeah. Come along. Come along, come on. Don’t go back up. Yes. Come along. Come on.” When the liquid finally hit its end, it assembled to a single drop on the beaker.

Basil’s eyes broadened as he said excitedly, “Yes...Yes!” The drop plunged into the beaker, forming another blast as the liquid’s color changed to red with fizzing and bubbles afterwards.

“AHA! We’ve done it, old fellow!” Basil crowed, wrapping his arm around a dumbfounded Dawson. “This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper’s extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.” With that said, he headed over to a basket of rolled maps.

Dawson went over to the beaker with great regard while putting on his reading glasses, analyzing the liquid, which changed colors until it turned pale white. “Salt water? Great Scott.”

“It proves, beyond a doubt,” Basil said excitedly as he scoured through the maps in his basket until he found the correct one. “This list came from the riverfront area.” He pinned the map he found to the wall.

“Now, now, steady on there, Basil,” Dawson warned sternly to prevent his partner from being overconfident.

“No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson,” Basil replied dismissively, waving a finger at him. “We merely look for a seedy pub at the only _spot_ …” Basil placed the dart on the riverfront area in the map. “Where the sewer connects to the waterfront.”

“But what about Clover, Olivia, Andrew, and their father, and their bat friend, Eve?” Dawson asked, turning his focus to the Flavershams.

“Well, I’m glad you brought that up. As soon as we get ready, the better chance we’ll get them back, I promise.”

Dawson remembered Basil’s words back in the toy store: _There’s **always** a chance, Doctor...As long as one can think._

…

“It’s alright, guys,” Eve said when they came to free Andrew and Olivia.

“It’s us,” Clover added and the two girls popped open the bottle and pulled out the children. Then they went over to Hiram to let him out of the prison.

The four mice and female bat went outside for fresh air.

“You saved us,” Olivia said.

“That’s what sisters and friends do,” Clover said with a wink.

“Yes, indeed,” Eve agreed.

“It’s nice out here,” Andrew mused.

“This beats building the robot queen,” Hiram said.

After an hour of being outside, Hiram, Andrew, and Olivia were brought back to their prisons, unseen by Eve and Clover.

“Father! Olivia! Andrew!” Clover shouted, finding that her family was no longer with them.

“Come on, Clover,” Eve sighed, feeling blue, “Let’s go to The Rat Trap.”

Clover followed her friend to The Rat Trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My take on Basil’s backstory is based on the Beast’s backstory.


	11. Ch 11: Rat Trap/Clover’s Performance

Later in Ratigan’s lair, Ratigan went over to Fidget, who was already awake. “Fidget?”

“Yeah, boss?” asked Fidget.

“You love Eve, don’t you?”

“Yeah, very much.”

“Then why did she leave you?”

Fidget gasped. “She what? She would never leave me. I promised to be with her when she needed me most.”

“But did she do the same for you?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Did I steer you wrong? Did I leave you astray? NO! She doesn’t love you anymore.”

“You know what? I’m going after her to prove you wrong.” With that, Fidget stormed off.

“Oh, please,” Ratigan scoffed. Then he sang him a song to get him to listen.

_The quickest way to break your heart_

_Make you depressed and ill_

_Is to get tangled up inside;_

_The side effects could kill._

Fidget stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Ratigan.

_All passion is a waste of time;_

_A deadly game pour vous._

_I am your friend, your cher ami;_

_I wouldn’t lie to you._

Fidget raised an eyebrow at Ratigan, but the rat continued.

_If you must love someone, may I suggest?_

_You love yourself!_

_Just think it through._

_You’ll never leave, and you will find_

_You’ll get more rest;_

_You’ll always be as good as new._

Fidget crossed his arms.

_Don’t miss the most important thing, my friend:_

_You must be strong, you mustn’t bend._

Ratigan snapped his fingers.

_Don’t talk for hours!_

_Don’t send flowers!_

_Don’t write poems!_

_Don’t sing songs and dance_

_Beneath the stars that shine above!_

_Don’t fall in love!_

“Oh, don’t do it,” Ratigan spoke and resumed singing.

_As soon as your heart rules your head,_

_Your life is not your own._

_It’s hell when someone’s always there!_

_It’s bliss to be alone!_

Ratigan smoked his cigarette, puffing out a heart.

_And love of any kind is bad:_

_A dog, a child, a cat!_

_They take up so much precious time._

_Now, where’s the sense in that?_

“But you have a pet cat,” Fidget reminded him.

“That’s right, but she’s the one I love and doesn’t get in my way,” Ratigan pointed out, “Anyway, that’s not the point.”

_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame._

_If you’re turned on, then just turn off!_

_Emotions are a thing all great men overcame._

_Please don’t make this grand catastrophe!_

“Oh, please,” Fidget whispered with a scoff, but Ratigan continued to sing.

_Don’t get attached to anyone or anything;_

_There’s nothing worse than things that cling!_

_You’ll go to pot!_

_You’ll turn to drink!_

_You’ll never rest;_

_You’ll end up mad and_

_Looking like some_

_Poor demented dove!_

_Don’t fall in love!_

To conclude the song, Ratigan added in a strict and serious manner: _Don’t-fall-in-love!_

He also snapped his fingers once again.

...

At the riverfront, where The Rat Trap bar stood, mist boarded the area while ships stayed anchored on the river and mild waves splashed. On top of the docks, stood Toby, who wagged his tail as he watched his master and friend descend on their way to the bar.

“Stay, Toby. Stay,” Basil commanded in a whisper.

Under the docks, a male mouse walking towards the bar, was wearing an ocean-blue sailor coat, matching his sailor hat, and pants, black shoes, and a magenta turtleneck.

“Uh, Basil,” said Dawson, who stood in the shadows.

The individual in blue turned around, revealing to be Basil, who had a fake mustache and carried an unlit cigarette. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he urged him to follow him and said, “Come, come, Dawson.”

“I feel utterly ridiculous,” complained Dawson as he stepped out of the shadows and came into the light. He wore a purple hat, an eyepatch to cover his right eye, a small striped pink and red shirt, dark purple pants with a belt and yellow buckle, and a gold hooped earring on his right ear.

“Don’t be absurd. You look perfect,” Basil assured him.

“ _Perfect_?” Dawson asked in an annoyed voice as he pulled down his shirt, but his belly was exposed. “Perfectly foolish!”

Basil shushed him while he had the cigarette back in his mouth and opened the door with Dawson close behind him. In the pub, giddy music was playing.

The room was somewhat murky due to shady-looking members smoking cigars or cigarettes. Many tables were separated here and there with people gambling, drinking, smoking, murmuring, chatting, and grumbling. At the very end of the pub was a stage with red curtains.

On stage was an octopus cheerfully juggling colorful balls as the pianist played a jolly tune. On the bottom right alongside the stage was a mouse pianist playing the piano to go with the octopus’s carefree state. However, no one paid any mind to the octopus playing because they were too busy drinking, smoking, playing darts, chatting, gambling, and murmuring. The barmaid flirted with one of her customers when one customer puckered one of his lips, making smooching noises, but the barmaid punched him, sending him flying off his chair with a grunt.

“Dawson,” Basil said, striking a match to light up his cigarette and tossed the burnt match away. Taking a breath of smoke, he exhaled it, adding, “Stay close and do as I do.”

Basil placed his hands in his pockets and Dawson followed.

A bartender washed a pint glass until he noticed two mice and raised an eyebrow at them. Basil gave the bar keeper a slight wave with his left finger. Dawson did the same, but with a crabby expression on his face. Then he put his hands in his pockets.

Every thug or gangster gave the two a suspicious look in their eyes, but the duo ignored them.

As Basil and Dawson continued to walk, a dagger was aimed in front of Dawson’s feet, making Dawson back away and hit a chair, where a woman was sitting. The woman had red hair and a green dress. She regarded him with exasperation.

Dawson took his hat off, apologizing, “Oh, I do your pardon, madam. Quite unintentional I-” He was interrupted by a woman smoking in his face, causing Dawson to cough, finishing, “I assure you.” As Dawson proceeded coughing, the lady and the men she was sitting with insolently laughed at him.

Dawson glared at the woman. “How impertinent!”

Basil grabbed his partner by the front of his shirt, scolding him, “Remember Dawson, we’re low-life ruffians!”

Dawson put his cap back on. “Well I was until that-” Before he could say anything more, Basil shushed him before he caused any more problems. The two sat down next to each other, while Dawson stopped to nod angrily at the lady.

Soon, Clover, who wore a green pirate suit with a bandana and Eve, in a magenta rouge outfit were already in the bar to watch the octopus perform. The girls stopped to look at the pianist with sympathy, seeing his sad face as everyone else seemed to ignore his playing. The octopus ended his performance by catching balls with his hat and took a bow. Clover and Eve also gave him a glance of pity and clapped a little. Dawson clapped along with them until booing was heard.

“Get off, you eight-legged bum!” a dwarf mouse with a deep voice fumed from his seat.

The audience began throwing darts, tomatoes, lettuce, and knives at the poor octopus, but he managed to escape.

“What’s your pleasure, mates?” the barmaid asked Basil and Dawson.

Dawson acted casually like he usually did as he ordered his beverage. “I’ll have a dry sherry with, uh...Oh, perhaps a twist of-” Basil slapped his partner’s mouth shut, finding him break character.

“Two pints, for me and my shipmate,” Basil specified Dawson by pointing his thumb to himself and his companion. Just as the barmaid was about to get their orders, Basil stopped her and added, “Oh, by the way, we just got into port. We’re looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name...of Ratigan!”

The barmaid gasped at the mention of the name. The thugs and the pianist, who hit the wrong note, also gasped in shock. Dawson cowered as they gazed at him and Basil.

“I...uh...eh, never heard of him.” The barmaid dismissed the subject and went to grab their beverages.

Dawson took a glimpse at a smirking Basil, who was tapping his fingers, confident they were in the right place.

The pianist played another happy-go-lucky musical tune. Behind the curtains revealed a chubby frog sitting on an exhausted newt on a unicycle, unable to take the heavy weight on him. Once again, more booing occurred and the audience tossed vegetables and countless things at them, knocking them off the unicycle, concluding the performance before it started. Some of the thugs threw tomatoes and a knife at the piano.

Eve and Clover sat down and Basil and Dawson turned to see who they were. “Clover? Eve?” they said in unison.

“Shh…” Clover and Eve shushed.

“Oh, and I’m really sorry about how I treated you and your siblings as well as everyone else,” Basil apologized to them.

“You should,” Clover said, “You’re a liar and a hypocrite.”

“That’s right,” Eve agreed.

Basil nodded. “Also, for my discrimination against bats.” Then he grew emotional and broke down in tears, but made sure no one heard him break character. “I know you’ll never forgive me and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t forgive me, either. I was ignorant, small-minded, irresponsible, and I hurt you. Then, after we’re done, you can hate me, knowing you were right all along: I really am the worst detective ever.” He continued sobbing softly.

Eve and Clover let it sink in. “You also reminded her of her ex-boyfriend,” Eve said.

Basil wiped a tear. “That explains why she couldn’t trust me and I should be paying attention to others besides my obsession with stopping Ratigan. No worries, we’ll help you get your father and Mr. and Miss Flammer.”

“FLAVERSHAM!” Dawson, Eve, and Clover corrected.

For once, Basil regretted getting “Flaversham” wrong. “Oh, right. We’ll retrieve them as soon as possible, you’ll see.”

Since Eve and Clover felt sorry for the pianist, Clover told Basil, “We’ll be back.”

“We’re going to comfort the pianist,” Eve added and off they went to console him.

“Excuse me, sir,” Clover said, “We were wondering if we could perform.”

Eve showed the pianist her small guitar.

The pianist looked up to them and nodded. “Certainly, lovely ladies.”

“Thank you,” Eve and Clover said in unison and the two girls walked up on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I dedicate this song to a special friend,” Clover announced. “Enjoy.” Despite feeling nervous inside, she started to sing and Eve played a small guitar, given by her family.

_There’s been a change in me;_

_A kind of moving on._

_Though what I used to be,_

_I still depend upon,_

_For now, I realize_

_That good can come from bad._

_That may not make me wise,_

_But oh, it makes me glad._

The thugs ceased their savageness and silently stared at the young female mouse.

_And I-- I never thought I’d leave behind_

_My childhood dreams,_

_But I don’t mind._

_For now, I love the world I see._

_No change of heart, a change in me._

The pianist grinned at her as he continued playing.

_For in my dark despair,_

_I've slowly understood_

_My perfect world out there_

_Had disappeared for good;_

_But in its place, I feel_

_A truer life begin._

_And it’s so good and real._

_It must come from within._

The music played stronger.

_And I-- I never thought I’d leave behind_

_My childhood dreams but I don’t mind._

_I’m where and who I want to be._

_No change of heart;_

_A change in me._

This song was slowly starting to touch the ruffian’s hearts, especially Basil’s, who said, “She’s a good singer.”

_No change of heart;_

_A change in me._

When the song came to an end, Eve and Clover bowed as the audience applauded and cheered.


	12. Ch 12: Miss Kitty's Song

The pianist timidly played a soft melody as the thugs were about to make another stink over his performance by preparing to throw darts, tomatoes, and chairs at the next entertainer, who was already on the spotlight.

It was a white lady mouse with lavender make-up and eyeshadow, red lipstick, and blue eyes, wearing a purple-red shawl over her shoulders, purple skirt, and blue bow and high heels. To calm the patrons, she began to sing:

_Dearest friends, dear gentleman,_

_Listen to my song._

The patrons set down their objects to listen to her voice.

_Life down here’s been hard for you;_

_Life has made you strong._

The audience sat down and one thug glumly took off his cap, putting it by his chest.

_Let me lift the mood_

_With my attitude._

The pianist, encouraged to go one, pursued to play, but with an optimistic melody.

_Hey, fellas!_

_The time is right;_

_Get ready_

_Tonight’s the night._

The patrons swayed their heads left and right in sync.

_Boys, what you’re hopin’ for will come true._

Dawson sighed as he stared at her in silent bliss as if he was in love. Even Clover and Eve were enjoying Kitty’s performance.

_Let me be good to you._

Miss Kitty danced, while singing and put both hands to her chest.

_You tough guys,_

_You’re feelin’ all alone._

As Dawson continued to eye Miss Kitty in appreciation, Basil turned to peek and smirk at the barmaid and bartender. The barmaid whispered in the bartender’s ear for her scheme. Getting the point of her method, he popped open a bottle of pink liquid into two pints, creating fizziness.

_You rough guys,_

_The best o’you sailors and bums;_

_All o’my chums_

The barmaid whispered in the bartender’s ear for her scheme. Getting the point of her method, he popped open a bottle of pink liquid into two pints, creating fizziness.

_So, dream on_

_And drink your beer._

_Get cozy,_

_Your baby’s here._

_You won’t be misunderstood._

_Let me be good to you._

Miss Kitty shifted from behind the curtains as the volume of the music increased. A band of mice rolled the drums and a mouse blew the trumpet. The curtains opened up again as she removed her shawl, unveiling her tight blue suit with her back uncovered and black gloves. Beside her, were two mice ladies, who looked just like Kitty with white fur, but with moles on each of their sides, matching pink layered dresses and pink feathered hats, and the same color gloves as Kitty.

_Hey, fellas_

_I’ll take off all my blues!_

Miss Kitty removed her skirt, exposing light blue feathers and on her right thigh was a frilled garter-belt. The crowd started whooping and cheering at the sight of her. One of the members climbed up to her to reach her, but the others held him back. Miss Kitty winked at him, but pushed him off the stage with her foot.

_Hey, fellas,_

_There’s nothin’ I won’t do_

_Just for you!_

Miss Kitty shook her bottom at the patrons before she winked at Dawson, who blushed. Miss Kitty’s sisters who danced beside her did the can-can as the patrons continued to cheer for them.

“There you are, boys!” The barmaid came back to Basil’s and Dawson’s table with two alcohol beverages. “I say, on the house!” She departed from the duo.

“Oh, I say, how very generous!” Dawson said, delighted with the barmaid’s nobility and dragged his drink over to himself.

“Dawson,” Basil informed him as he observed his drink suspiciously and tasted it a little, “The drinks have been... _drugged_!” But the last word he said, he warned him too late.

“Has a rather nice bite to it,” Dawson said in a drunken manner and chuckled as the drugs inside the drink started to kick in. “Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good!” he shouted at the ladies as she stood up in praise.

Basil dragged him back by the shirt, muttering, “Dawson, get a hold of yourself!”

Unfortunately, it was no use since the drugs controlled Dawson, who lifted his eyepatch and applauded. “Oooh, bravo! Bravo!”

Before Basil could mope any further, he heard the thumping of footsteps and smiled as he saw the one who was hobbling and grinning as he gazed at the ladies was Fidget. The bat was preoccupied with them until his peg leg got stuck in a whole. “Whoops!” he shouted. He grunted as he tried to free his peg leg and lifted his cap away from his face.

“Well, if it isn’t our peg-legged friend,” Basil said as he discovered Fidget, who finally managed to get his peg leg free, but awkwardly stumbled backwards.

_So, dream on_

_And drink your beer!_

_Get cozy;_

_Your baby’s here!_

_Hey boys, I’m talkin’ to you!_

“Dawson!” Basil chortled triumphantly, “Ooo-hoo! What luck!” At that moment, he realized Dawson was no longer with him and watched in shock as Dawson danced on stage with the three ladies. “DAWSON!”

Dawson was swirled around by Miss Kitty.

_Your baby’s gonna come through!_

_Let me be good to you!_

Disgusted by the sight, Basil facepalmed. Two female mice in pink kissed both Dawson’s cheeks and he let out a shy giggle before wheeling around and landing on the pianist’s piano, much to the pianist’s surprise.

“Yeah!” Miss Kitty exclaimed, finishing her song.

An image of the ladies who kissed him danced above an astounded Dawson’s head. The pianist waved his wooden plank to hit him, but hit a muscular mouse thug, instead, who grunted and glowered at the pianist.

The pianist nervously shook as he placed the broken plank behind his back until the giant mouse grabbed him by the throat, strangling him before hitting the piano with Dawson still lying on it. The thugs were knocked over like pins were by a bowling ball and Dawson fell to the floor from the piano.

Then, a bar brawl began as the thugs struck each other with chairs and clubs. Two thugs dangled on the lamps above the ceiling. Seeing the uproar, the barmaid looked in terror and she along with the bartender brought a club for defense. Fidget just sat there, drinking his Rodent’s Delight like the bar fight was just normal for him.

A mouse patron pulled a gun away from another thug and the gun shot the lantern up on the ceiling.

Basil searched for Dawson, who was lying on the floor, so Basil helped him up and gently slapped his cheek to snap him out of the alcohol. “Dawson? Dawson!”

“Ah, what?” Dawson exclaimed, the drug wearing off. “Wha-what? What in heaven’s name is going on here?”

“I’ve just spotted our peg legged-” Basil turned around to see if Fidget was still in the bar, but Fidget was nowhere to be seen and the bar fight kept going. Basil helped Dawson back to his feet, saying, “Come on, old fellow. There’s not a moment to lose.”

“Basil! Dawson! Follow us!” Clover and Eve urged, motioning them to follow, pointing to the trap door.

As the brawl carried on with breaking bottles in the process, Basil smiled sly at the trap door because he finally saw what the girls were talking about and that was where Fidget had vanished. Clover and Eve were the first ones to climb down. Dawson went down there next and Basil was the last one to check the fierce atmosphere before quietly closing the trapdoor. A chair bounced off the trapdoor.


	13. Ch 13: Ratigan's Trap

Clover Flaversham, Eve, Basil, and Dawson were already in the sewers beneath the pub listening to Fidget hum to the song, “Let Me Be Good to You”. The three mice and the female bat watched as Fidget carried a lantern with him, leaping from stone to stone and positioning his lantern inside the opening of the pipe, while scrambling in with a grunt. _“Let me be good to you,”_ Fidget sang Miss Kitty’s song as he’d done so. Basil waved to Dawson and the girls to come along and follow Fidget as Fidget hummed and sang. _“So, dream on and drink your beer,”_ Fidget continued to sing giddily, unaware that Eve, Clover, Basil, and Dawson were following. _“Your baby’s here…”_

As Fidget grew farther away from them in the distance, it took Dawson only a second to take a glimpse of him leaving with a light. “Basil…” Dawson said, louder than he intended, so Basil quickly shushed him.

Basil climbed up the pipe before poking his head. “Follow me,” he commanded in a whisper.

Dawson started to climb after him. “Great Scott! I can’t see a thing!” Dawson exclaimed in aggravation.

“Grab my back and hold on tight, Clover,” Eve commanded, once they caught up to Basil and Dawson.

“I’ve never been through here before, Eve,” Clover said.

“I have, lots of times,” replied Eve.

“Grab onto my coat and follow along,” Basil instructed, but then noticed Dawson going the wrong way when Dawson’s eyes slowly adjusted. “No, no, no, not that way! Dawson, look out for your-”

Dawson accidently banged his head against the loose lid with a loud thump. “D’OW!” he cried in pain, “Confound it!” He rubbed his head.

“Dawson, are you okay?” Clover asked with concern.

“He’ll be fine in seconds,” Eve replied for her, since Dawson didn’t answer.

“Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Dawson asked Basil, once he recovered.

“But of course,” Basil answered confidently as he proceeded to lead the way. “Left turn...right turn here, Doctor…”

“We’re right behind you, Basil and Dawson,” Eve said as she crawled behind them, with Clover on her back.

“Very good, girls,” Dawson said.

...

What seemed like a long while of climbing through the pipes with so many twists and turns, they finally reached the top when Basil opened the grate of Ratigan’s secret hideaway. Seeing the golden “R” engraved on the barrel, Basil realized he, Clover, Eve, and Dawson came across Ratigan’s home. “A-ha! Eve, Clover, Dawson, we found it!” Basil hissed excitedly, “Ratigan’s secret lair.” He was the first to climb out and lift the grate so that Dawson, Eve, and Clover could join him. “And it’s filthier than I imagined.” Basil set the grate down gently.

“No question about it,” Clover agreed.

“I’m used to it,” Eve told her.

Basil and Dawson crept towards a corner to see if there were any thugs in sight. What was strange to them, _mostly_ Basil, was that everything in the palace was eerily quiet, yet they could see a light in the barrel, which meant someone was home.

“Look, the bottle!” Basil gasped.

For all they knew, it was Olivia trapped in the bottle. So, they rushed over to it with her imprisoned inside. Basil climbed up to the bottle’s neck, trying to pull out the cork while Dawson stood beside it. The question was: Where was Andrew? With his adopted father, perhaps?

“Eve, where’s Andrew?” Clover asked.

“I don’t know,” Eve whispered.

“It’s stuck!” Basil strained.

“Olivia? Where’s Andrew?” Dawson said, knocking on the bottle to get Olivia’s attention, only to be stunned to see Fidget in there, grinning and smooching as Fidget disguised himself in Olivia’s coat, scarf, hat, and shoes to trick them.

“You!” Eve snarled at her boyfriend.

“SURPRISE!” Ratigan’s thugs hollered, making Basil plunge to the floor in surprise.

The gang outside of Ratigan’s barrel clapped and laughed. Confetti rained all over Ratigan’s hideout from the ceiling, balloons flowed, and a banner unfurled, written “Welcome Basil!” on it. Ratigan stood outside his barrel, clapping his hands. “Bravo! Bravo!” Clover, Basil, and Dawson turned to see him in shock, while Eve glowered at the rat. “A marvelous performance!” Ratigan cackled wickedly as he went down the steps of his barrel to draw near the detective, who glared at him and gritted his teeth at the sight of his enemy.

Ratigan pulled out a gold pocket watch from his vest pocket and opened it with a smile. “Though, frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes _earlier_. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?”

Basil regarded him in disbelief, but then he smiled wryly. “Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have…” Basil’s face changed to anger as he clenched his fists to his sides, adding an insult, “And I think you’re a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!”

“You tell him, Basil,” said Clover, winking at the detective.

“Good job!” Eve said, giving him a thumbs up.

Basil turned to them with a smile on his face. Then shifted his gaze at the rat with a death glare.

Ratigan’s thugs gasped as Basil said the word Ratigan _hated_. Ratigan, however, was not moved by Basil’s insult and Ratigan easily brushed it off. The rat snapped his pocket watch shut and put it back in his vest pocket, while chuckling with amusement, “Oh, by the way, Basil…” Ratigan outstretched Basil’s fake mustache to touch it, “I just love your _disguise_.” With that sarcastic remark, he cruelly ripped it off his face, causing Basil to wince in pain and scowl. While the thugs chuckled at Basil’s affliction, Ratigan lifted Basil’s chin up so Basil could look at him. The professor mockingly continued, “Really, one would _hardly_ recognize you.” Ratigan picked up Basil’s sailor hat to get a better look at him and placed it back on his head with a snicker. The rat pushed Basil mockingly. “The greatest…” Ratigan stifled a laugh. “...detective...in all Mousedom!” He broke into a fit of laughter along with his thugs. Ratigan stopped a moment to compose himself.

The rat turned to Eve. “Eve, is that your new friend, Clover Flaversham?”

“I’ve been her friend for years,” Eve replied, “Don’t hurt her, please!”

Ratigan shoved the girl bat aside and sauntered over to Clover.

“Clover, what a pleasant surprise,” Ratigan said, putting her hand in his.

“Ratigan!” Clover gasped.

Then he drew her closer to his chest. “Would you be mine?”

“Absolutely not!” Clover snapped and spat in his face.

The professor let go of her to wipe the saliva off his face.

“Clover! Eve!” Andrew and Olivia cried.

Hearing the voices, Clover called as she headed towards the bottle her siblings were in, “Olivia! Andrew!”

“Are you two okay?” Eve asked.

“Yes, we’re okay,” Olivia replied.

“Ratigan’s gang is rough with us, though,” Andrew said, “But Eve’s not like that.”

“Nope,” Eve and Clover agreed.

“Ratigan’s forcing Daddy to build a robot to get rid of the real queen, so he can be king,” Olivia said.

“We heard it all. It’s all true,” Andrew assured them.

“We’ll stop this from happening,” Eve vowed.

“Eve keeps her word,” Clover said, wrapping her arm around Eve.

“Break it up!” Ratigan said and snatched the poor girls with a cackle.

Basil’s chest heaved as he spoke in anger at what he was doing to the young women, “Ratigan, so help me...I’ll see you behind bars YET!”

“You fool!” Ratigan snapped in Basil’s face. “Isn’t it clear to you?” Ratigan picked him up and shook him, showing him his strength and power. “The superior mind has triumphed! I’ve won!” Ratigan shouted triumphantly as he dropped Basil to the ground.

Fidget joined in the jeering laughter along with the other thugs, laughing at Basil. Basil steeled himself from the cruel laughter, but his ego faded as he hung his head in humiliation. That humiliation showed that despite upsetting others, he felt guilty for how he treated Andrew, Dawson, Olivia, Eve, Clover, and many others.

Dawson wanted to help, but didn’t know how. Clover and Eve sadly watched Basil being ridiculed. “We’ll shut them up,” Eve promised, referring to herself and Clover.

“That makes two of us,” Clover said.

Ratigan held onto his chest, pointing as he continued cruelly laughing at Basil. “Oh, I love it! I love it! Oh, I love it! I love it! I love it!”

“ENOUGH OF THIS CRUELTY!” Eve snapped, scaring her boyfriend, Fidget, Ratigan, and his gang. Even Basil and Dawson flinched.

“YOU HEARD RIGHT, YOU SEWER RAT!” Clover raged and Ratigan snarled at the insult she spat out, “How would you like to be bullied for _your_ failures?”

“I’m looking at all of you, especially _you_ , Fidget!” Eve angrily pointed at Fidget, who gasped. “As for you, Ratigan, I quit because you used me!”

Ratigan growled, not believing she _betrayed_ him.

“You know better than that!” Clover chided the bullies.

“Eve! Clover!” Olivia and Andrew cheered and Dawson and Basil smiled.

“You wretched women!” Ratigan yelled and slapped poor Clover and Eve, making them unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kudos to Clover and Eve for defending Basil.


	14. Ch 14: Losing Hope

Eve woke up to find herself trapped in a bottle with Olivia and Andrew.

Ratigan’s gang tied Clover, Basil, who was lying beside Clover, and Dawson with thick ropes to a mousetrap. The sound of rising metal could be heard as the snapping mechanism was pulled below Basil’s and Dawson’s feet. It was Ratigan’s strong thugs.

“You don’t know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise,” Ratigan said to Clover, Basil, and Dawson, but _mostly_ to Basil, who hadn’t had the guts to stand up to Ratigan at this point.

Dawson and Clover shifted their gaze at Basil’s blank face. Fidget lightly set the triggering mechanism in place and drew back as it wiggled, fearing it’d spring out at any second and Dawson closed his eyes at this. However, the device was stabilized as Dawson opened his eyes and Fidget left with a grin, finished with his job.

“I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn’t know which to choose.” Ratigan was swamped by the choices he used to kill the detective, doctor, and the detective’s girlfriend. He leaned in towards Basil, with an evil smirk, “So, I decided to use them all.”

The trio was surrounded by lethal weapons pointed at them in the room. An anvil was dangling over their heads. On the left of them, an axe was held up to them. A crossbow, pointing at them along with a pistol.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” Ratigan laughed, showing the trio his ingenious plot to kill them. “But here, let me show you how it works.” He turned away from them to motion his hands in picture frame style. “Picture this. First, a sprightly tune I’ve recorded especially for you.”

Next to the human-sized record player above stood Fidget bowing respectfully as the rat continued his plot, “As the song plays, the cord tightens…” Fidget shoved the needle forward slightly, showing the rope that was tied to it and the other half was tied to a apparatus that held a black metal ball, and his master explained the transit of the ball, “And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along its merry way until…”

Dawson and Clover frowned angrily at the professor.

“SNAP!” Ratigan clasped his hands together illustrating the result of the mousetrap. “BOOM!” He gestured to the pistol. “TWANG!” Signaling to the crossbow and arrow. “THUNK!” Shooting his arm down showing the axe. Finishing with the anvil rising above them, “SPLAT!”

Dawson cowered at the thought of death soon to be upon him and his friends.

“Olivia. Andrew. Eve.” Clover whispered sadly to her siblings and her best bat friend in the bottle.

Ratigan took off his tophat and put it over his heart. “And so ends the short, undistinguished, career of Basil of Baker Street.”

Basil sighed emotionlessly.

“You’re despicable!” Dawson spat hotly.

“Yes,” Ratigan snickered at his words.

“And nasty!”

“Thank you, my dear,” Ratigan said with a cackle, unoffended by her insult.

Fidget cackled and he was wearing a red uniform.

“Everything’s ready, Fidget?” Ratigan asked.

“All set, boss,” Fidget informed, much to Ratigan’s satisfaction.

Ratigan tip-toed jubilantly over to a white package tied around with a hot pink ribbon and topped with a bow. He opened it with a sly smirk and snickered. “Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked!” He signaled his thugs to push the present.

The rat walked over to Hiram, who was gagged and tied, but stood next to his daughter, son, and his bat friend. “Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a _superb_ piece of craftsmanship.” Ratigan tapped the side of the bottle. “See what you can do with the proper motivation?” He cackled as he pinched his cheek and Olivia and Andrew stood in confusion, while Eve glared daggers at Ratigan.

Ratigan turned his attention to his men that were on Felicia.

“You all know the plan?” Ratigan reminded them.

“Right, Professor!” The thugs replied as they saluted.

With a meow, Felicia turned and departed with her riders.

Ratigan returned to the trio. “It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene,” he said as he slipped his finger from Basil’s chest to his chin. “But you were fifteen minutes late.” He opened his pocket watch to check the time before closing it and putting it back in his vest pocket. “And I do have an important engagement at…Buckingham Palace.”

Hearing what the rat said, Dawson gave him a puzzled look.

“Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won’t you?” Ratigan smiled as he gestured towards his old-fashioned camera. “Say, ‘cheese’.” He snickered evilly.

Basil sighed, feeling helpless and hopeless.

“You fiend!” Dawson shouted angrily.

“Sorry, chubby,” Ratigan replied to Dawson as he climbed up to the record player. “You should’ve chosen your friends more carefully.” He set the record off.

“You’re no match for Basil!” Clover spat venomously.

“No, _you’re_ no match for Basil!” Ratigan answered with a smirk, “Besides, I’m not the one tied up to a trap. I’m too smart for that.”

“This should be YOU tied up here!” Clover continued.

Dawson’s eyes broadened with dread as the music started to play a mock cheerful song that Ratigan recorded. Coming out of the barrel was a dirigible flying out with Fidget pedaling on the cyclist connected to the back of the flying object. A thug was steering the wheel right to Ratigan’s direction, while others were holding Hiram hostage and keeping the gift safe.

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t this a crime?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

One thug thrust down a ladder for Ratigan to climb. Ratigan gripped onto it and started to climb as he waved to the heroes. “Adieu, alvederzane, arebadeuchi, farewell!” Then, he added with a dark sense of humor to the emotionless detective, “Bye, bye, Basil!”

“We’re not giving up!” Clover warned Ratigan, who didn’t hear her.

“We’re not finished!” Eve yelled at the rat, although her voice was muffled inside the bottle.

_So, here’s goodbye so soon,_

_You’ll find your separate way;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye._

Ratigan took the wheel and started to drive up from the chimney.

_You followed me, I followed you;_

_We were like each other’s shadows for a while._

_Now as you see, this game is through_

_So, although it hurts…_

Olivia, Andrew, and Eve gazed in the bottle helplessly.

Dawson, confused by what Ratigan meant, asked Basil, “Wh-Wh-Wh-What did he mean, an engagement at Buckingham Palace?”

Basil sighed and answered in a monotone voice, “Haven’t you figured it out yet, doctor? The queen’s in danger, and the empire is doomed.”

“The queen?!” Dawson gasped.

“At least I’m here with you guys,” Clover said.

Dawson smiled at her. “Yes, Clover, and we’re glad of it, right, Basil?”

Basil didn’t reply, but looked at his girlfriend. “Clover, I’m sorry about your siblings, father, and Eve.”

Clover sighed. “Come on, Basil. Please, snap out of it. There’s still time.”


	15. Ch 15: The Queen’s Abduction

At Buckingham Palace, the mouse natives of London were on their way to Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee. Royal banners red, blue, and white hung about on walls and fences for the festivities, depicting England along with balloons and ribbons. The trumpets played “Rule Britannia” for the celebration.

Inside the royal chambers, was a portly figure, humming to the ballad and powdering her face, getting ready for her jubilee in her bedroom. The individual was Queen Mousetoria, herself, with tan fur and light tan muzzle, pink nose, white hair underneath her regal crown, pink nose, lilac and purple robe, and a pink dress.

Outside the windows of her chambers, stood two guards until they were confiscated by Ratigan’s thugs, disguised as the queen’s guards. One of the thugs motioned the others to hurry, whispering, “Psst, over here. Come on, over here.”

Just as the queen continued to get ready, a loud bang on the door startled her that her crown almost fell off her head. Fixing her crown, she announced regality, “Come in.”

One of the pretend guards opened the door as he greeted with a bow, “Uh, begging Your Majesty’s pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your jubilee.”

The fake guards shoved the large white gift wrapped in a pink ribbon inside with Fidget’s aid.

“A present? Oh, how wonderful!” the queen exclaimed enthusiastically and drew near the gift with a sigh, “I just adore jubilees.”

Fidget, smirking, pulled out the note that was connected to the present and gave it to the queen, who took it, saying, “Here you are, sweetheart.”

Her Majesty brought out her spectacles and eyed him uneasily, asking, “Have you been with us long?” Fidget continued to smirk evilly and took off, but the queen paid no attention to him. “To our beloved queen,” she read the letter out loud, “This gift we send, as her sixty-year reign…” Her expression changed to concern and bewilderment as she read the last line, “Comes to an end?”

Fidget and the other thugs untied the gift to reveal a robotic replica of Her Highness. She scrutinized it with her spectacles, astonished to see a robot that resembled her. “How extraordinary!” she said with wonder.

Suddenly, the robot started to move, rattling and popping. It began to chase her around the room and tried to capture her. “Goodness gracious!” she shouted and finally hid behind her guards, but little did she know they were Ratigan’s gang members.

The robot queen stopped abruptly and Ratigan was standing in the doorway along with Hiram, who handled the machine by force. “Amazing likeness, isn’t it, Your Majesty?” Ratigan said.

“Professor Ratigan!” the queen cried and ordered her guards, “Guards! Seize this despicable creature!”

The guards did nothing because they _were_ Ratigan’s thugs and Fidget snickered manically, finding they tricked the queen. Ratigan repeated the same command she gave them through the speaker. “Guards, seize this despicable creature!” He chuckled maliciously through the speaker.

The thugs grabbed hold of the queen and she tried to struggle free from their grasp, knowing they betrayed her, furiously saying, “Oh, how dare you!”

“Take her away!” Ratigan ordered as he rang his bell, so his cat could eat the queen.

Fidget and the others carried the queen out of the door as she screamed, “Let go of me, you ruffians!”

“Move along, honey!” Fidget taunted.

“You fiends!” the queen’s voice was still heard in the hallway. “Traitors!”

Ratigan smirked superiorly as the queen was finally held hostage and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the fake queen’s cheek. To himself, he thought of Eve as he said, “You could’ve joined me, Eve. If you try anything, you’ll receive the same fate as the queen.”

“Oh, Clover. Andrew. Olivia. Eve. What am I doing?” Hiram asked himself as he continued controlling the robot queen. “I hope you’re alright.”


	16. Ch 16: Escaping Death/Restoring Hope

Meanwhile, back in Ratigan’s chamber, Basil, Dawson, and Clover were still tied to a trap and Ratigan’s record continued to play its terrible song for their upcoming grim demise.

_This game is through,_

_So, although it hurts..._

Olivia struggled to get out of the bottle to push out the cork with the help of Andrew and Eve to help Basil and Dawson in any way the trio could, but she slid down.

Eve put her winged hand on the young girl mouse’s shoulder.

“You did your best, sis,” Andrew assured her.

_I’ll try to smile_

_As I say_

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t this…_

Dawson did his best to knock sense into his partner. “Basil? Basil!” Dawson cried to get his attention.

“Oh, how could I have been so blind?” Basil said in a downcast voice.

“We all make mistakes,” Dawson said, laughing faintly as an attempt to cheer Basil up. “But we can't let that stop us. We have to…”

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I…" Basil said, still sad. “He would have never walked into such an obvious trap.”

"Oh, pull yourself together!" Dawson scolded. "You can stop that villain! Why…"

“Basil, please snap out of it,” Clover pleaded, “I love you.”

Then Dawson turned to the record player, which skipped and repeated the same line over and over. "Basil… the record!" Dawson warned.

"Oh, it's finally happened," the detective continued, even gloomier, "I've been outwitted!"

"Basil, please!" Dawson pleaded.

"Beaten, duped, made a fool of!"

Dawson shook his head angrily as he gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. He was becoming fed up with Basil’s lamenting.

"Oh, ridiculed! Belittled!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawson snapped, his eyes red with rage, making Clover cringe. To Clover, he said, “Sorry, Clover. I didn’t mean to frighten you; that was meant for Basil.”

“I know. I don’t blame you for being upset because I’m just as angry at him as you are,” Clover told him.

The record player went back to normal with the song resumed playing and Dawson looked at it with surprise. That wasn’t good.

"Dash it all, Basil!" Dawson reprimanded the detective. "The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us, Andrew and Eve are trying to help her out, Clover has feelings for you, we're about to be horribly splattered, and all you could do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Now I know you can save us, but if you've given up, then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!" When finished with his rant, he turned away from Basil with a pout.

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

“Basil, I love you, but if you don’t love me, then fine!” Clover reprimanded her boyfriend, “I wouldn’t either if you continue moping around and believing the rat’s lies. If you want us all to die, then so be it!” Finished, she also faced away from her hopeless friend.

Eve lost her patience with the detective, as well. “If giving up on your friends is what you want, then you aren’t our friend!” she said hotly.

Basil caught a quick glimpse of his companion, girlfriend, and the girl bat before looking away. He chuckled weakly and said heavy-hearted, "Set it off now."

Then, his eyes broadened as he thought of the doctor’s words, which gave him an idea. "Set it… off… now…"

Dawson turned to hear the hysterical chortling coming from Basil. Basil’s expression was wild as he chuckled mischievously with green eyes showing. "Yes! We… we'll set the trap off now!" Basil exclaimed, echoing in the chamber.

Dawson gawked at his companion in disbelief, regarding Basil’s suicidal plan for escape as Basil smirked widely. "Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to…"

“Basil, are you crazy?” Clover demanded, “We could get killed!”

Dawson gasped as the record ended the song and the pressure was on. The metal ball was released and descended on its merry way.

"The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle…” Basil muttered, formulating a plan. Dawson watched vulnerably as the ball proceeded to roll down the pipe. “...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion…” Basil continued calculating before he finished, “...and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium…" He swerved his head towards the bottle, where Olivia, Andrew, and Eve were still imprisoned.

The ball was coming closer.

"Dawson. Clover, at the exact moment I tell you we must release the triggering mechanism!" Basil urged his friends briskly. Poor Dawson and Clover were frightened by Basil’s decision. The detective put his hand close to the square trigger.

"What?" Dawson said, his eyes broadening in shock.

"Get ready, Dawson and Clover," Basil announced firmly and confidently as the ball proceeded its descent inch by inch, "Steady…"

Dawson grunted as he moved his chubby hand to where the trigger was. Olivia was prompted to get out of the bottle and pushed against the cork with all her might with Andrew and Eve supporting her.

The ball was close to descending any second.

"NOW!" Basil shouted.

Clover screamed.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Dawson cried and pressed the trigger with Basil. The lever was transferred and caught the ball. It wobbled for a moment before the hook came from one side.

The hook hurdled up and triggered the gun, which fired a bullet into the air. The bullet shot the arrow and unleashed its arrow. The arrow whooshed through the air and banged through the axe. The blade rotated threateningly in the air.

Watching the deadly blade swing in the air, Dawson closed his eyes, praying it wouldn’t chop him and Basil to pieces.

With success, the blade divided between the trap, freeing the mouse trio, unhurt. The anvil slowly dropped, disintegrating the trap, making slight cracks on the floor and missing the three mice.

The impact from the anvil made the bottle shake vigorously until Olivia, Andrew, and Eve shot through the air one by one. Dawson nearly lost his balance from the impact, but he was relieved he made it. Basil didn’t feel the impact, though. Basil, who had regained his confidence, tossed his sailor disguise aside and replaced it with his signature detective suit. Thus, he put his hat on his head.

Basil threw one arm around Dawson and Clover with the other. “Thank you, Dawson,” Basil said happily, “And Clover!” Olivia safely landed in his hand. Clover caught Eve and Andrew landed in Dawson’s hand. The six of them hugged and gazed at the camera. “Smile, everyone!” Basil, who was the only one who grinned, shouted.

The camera flashed a picture of all six of them. Most of them were dumbfounded.

“Are you alright, Andrew?” Dawson asked, hoping the young boy wasn’t injured.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Andrew replied.

“Good. I want to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“Just a bit shaken up, but other than that, I’m not hurt.”

The doctor smiled at the thirteen-year-old boy.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a confession to make,” Basil announced.

“And what might that be, Basil?” Eve asked.

“I love Clover!” Basil admitted.

“Yay!” Olivia and Eve cried and hugged him.

“Group hug!” Dawson said and he, Clover, and Andrew joined the group.

Basil broke free of the hug, adding to Clover, Andrew, and Olivia, “Now, let’s go save your father!” Then, the six friends climbed out of the sewers, making their great escape and Basil’s epic plan proved to be a success.


	17. Ch 17: Rescuing the Queen

At Buckingham Palace, the natives of London, young and old anticipated the queen’s introduction in the royal hall. Upon a balcony, two of Ratigan’s thugs, impersonating as guards blew the trumpets to report the queen. A spotlight lit up on the green curtains that were soon parted, revealing the robot queen. Seeing the queen in time for her presentation, they cheered and clapped, unknowing that this queen was a robot.

The robot came to a stop once it stood on stage and the audience ceased clapping, so they could listen to her speech.

“On this most August occasion,” the toy queen said, raising its left arm, “We are gathered here, not only to commemorate my sixty years as Queen, but to honor one…”

No one in the crowd expected anything misleading with the phony guards. One guard smoked a cigar and his friend raised eyebrows at each other. Behind the curtains, Ratigan saw everything was going his way.

“…of true noble stature, that is…” Hiram said.

Ratigan glanced at the vulnerable Hiram as the father operated the controls and read the words on the cards Bill was holding to recite them. In the process, a guard pointed his gun at the poor toymaker to make him go on. Hiram had a bad feeling about this from the start, but it was the only way to save his children and friends.

“I present to you, a statesman among mice,” Hiram read and Bill changed to a different card as the widower continued, “…a gifted leader…”

“…A crusader for justice…” the robot continued its speech by placing its hand over its heart.

…

Down the hallway, the real queen was being gagged and bound by ropes as she was pulled away by Fidget.

“Over here, fatty! You weigh a ton, toots!” Fidget snickered manically as he bolted out one door and the queen muffled as she regarded the cat in fright. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow!”

Felicia hopped up and down enthusiastically at her upcoming meal.

…

Back in the great hall, the robot queen continued her speech, making the crowd more thrilled.

“A majestic mountain of humility,” the robot queen gestured toward the curtains. “And my new royal consort…”

The crowd was even more eager and wondered who it would be. The answer came plain as the robot queen announced:

“Professor Ratigan!”

Right on cue, the rat presented himself in overly rich royal garments. A crown positioned on his head, with many gold medals alongside purple robes, with a belt with the letter “R” engraved in the middle. On the left side of his belt was a sword and he felt like a king. He hoped his presentation would go well for the citizens.

The crowd gasped in alarm at the professor because there was no doubt he’d give out a diabolical speech. They couldn’t believe their queen would allow a villainous felon like Ratigan himself be their ruler.

A little boy mouse from the audience angrily blew a raspberry at Ratigan, but his mother, concerned for her son, covered his mouth.

...

Meanwhile, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Eve, Andrew, and Clover climbed up the sewer grate and made it to the cobblestone street. The detective whistled for Toby, who barked, dashed behind a building, and splashed through a puddle on his way to them.

“Toby!” Basil cried.

Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, Clover, and Eve came up towards the basset hound, who licked the little girl across her cheek. Olivia chuckled and almost fell, but Dawson caught her.

“Toby, boy! We missed you!” Eve exclaimed.

“Long time no see!” Andrew said.

“Great to see you again!” Clover shouted happily.

“The game’s afoot, Toby,” the detective announced seriously, “Our Queen is in mortal danger!”

At first, Toby panted because he was happy to see them, but grasping the situation made him growl. He hung his head and turned his left ear into stairs, so the six of them climbed up to his head.

Basil stood on top of Toby’s neck, while Andrew sat next to Dawson and Olivia on the dog’s collar. Clover sat with Eve.

“To Buckingham Palace!” Basil ordered, pointing to where they needed to go and Toby took off to their destination.

...

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Ratigan said gratefully as he bowed before the robot queen and stood up, reaching for a scroll inside one of his robes. “And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions.” With a wicked, contented smile, he unrolled the scroll, which was about hundreds of feet in length. Even one of his henchmen smiled as he pulled a blue curtain to let the parchment roll on its merry way.

Ratigan put on his reading glasses and started reading his list of brand-new rules, saying, “Item one…”

...

The queen was still being carried by the fiendish bat through the hallway, but she bravely resisted being fed to the cat by kicking the creature’s head.

“Stop it!” the bat shouted.

Unfortunately, he continued on his way to Ratigan’s cat, no matter how heavy she was.

...

Through the London streets, Clover held Olivia protectively in her arms and Eve held Andrew in hers in case she fell off Toby, who took off like a rocket. Yet, a carriage pulled by two horses was heading their way, but Toby sped onward, causing the horses to halt in panic, neighing as the human coachman tried to calm them. Then, Basil and the others realized Dawson was no longer by their side.

...

Back in the palace, Fidget finally made it to the balcony and was getting closer to Felicia, who waited diligently for her soon-to-be meal. Fidget snickered at the thought of the queen being eaten.

At the front gates, Toby came to a stop at their destination at Buckingham Palace, triumphantly barking. He brought the five mice and a bat over to a cracked pillar, which led them to the palace. Toby held up his nose for them, letting them hop off him one by one and the six of them raced through the crack.

…

Back on the balcony, Fidget was about to overthrow the queen from above his head into Felicia’s hungry mouth.

“Open wide!” the bat shouted.

The queen looked down in fright at the jaws of death and the slimy tongue, preparing to devour her.

In the hallway, Basil ran ahead of Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, Eve, and Clover, who rushed over to the scene with courage to save Queen Mousetoria. “Bye, bye!” Fidget cackled as he almost threw the queen in Felicia’s mouth, but Basil took her from him, making him fall off the balcony.

Fidget nearly fell in Felicia’s mouth, who didn’t mind who she ate, but he hopped up to prevent himself from being eaten.

The bat grabbed onto the railing of the balcony, shooing the cat with his good foot. “Down, down, kitty, down!” he cried.

Loud barking was heard and Felicia turned to see who it was. Toby growled as he charged after her and she yelped at the sight of him. He began to chase her away from the palace. The queen was saved and thanks to Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Eve, Andrew, and Clover. Now all that was left to do was to get Hiram back.

…

"Item 96," Ratigan said and laughed as he continued, "A heavy tax should be levied against all parasites and spongers.” He frowned at the elderly couple hugging fearfully of his fury as he said, “Such as the elderly…” To the handicap mice with canes. "The infirm…” More gasps came as he lectured them harshly. "And especially…” Ratigan giggled and added with his head upside down, seeing a child, who blew a raspberry at him before, along with his mother. “Little children.”

The boy scowled bravely at him, but his mother pulled him away protectively from the rat.

The elderly mouse who carried a cane went up to him to disagree. "That's ridiculous!" he protested, shaking his fist, "You're insane!"

Ratigan’s smile changed to a frown and turned rightside up. "Perhaps, I haven't made myself clear," he said, seizing the cane from the old man and going insane.

"I have the power!" Ratigan exclaimed, breaking apart the cane.

"Of course you do!" agreed the toy queen.

The professor jumped onto one of the white pillars as he said, "I am _supreme_!"

"Only you!" the toy mouse agreed once again.

"This is my kingdom!" Ratigan shouted and laughed inhumanly as his shadow emerged over the audience and they shrank in fear.

Unnoticed by Ratigan, a rescue crew was there to save Mr. Flaversham, who was controlling the robot queen against his will, while the two guards kept him hostage.

Ratigan steadied himself and cleared his throat, sitting next to the robot queen. “That is, of course, with Your Highness’ permission.”

At first, no response. Thinking the robot was broken, the rat gently hit it and it went back to normal.

“Most assuredly…” the robot said, which made him smile in gratification. Then the robot’s eyebrows narrowed in wrath, adding, "You insidious fiend!"

Ratigan’s expression changed from ease to astonishment. “What?”

The audience listened carefully in uncertainty.

"You're not my royal consort!" the robot queen shouted with anger.

Ratigan faked a smile to mask his confusion. "Oh what a sense of humor," he said, covering the robot’s mouth.

The robot freed itself from the professor’s grasp and continued out of resistance, "You're a cheat, fraud, and imposter!"

Ratigan covered its mouth, growing angry with the robot. Thinking about his captive, he hissed, “Flaversham!” Then he smirked innocently.

But Hiram was no longer in control of the robot queen, so Basil could take over to reveal his enemy’s deceit. "A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" Basil said, through the microphone.

Olivia and her father hugged and Clover and Andrew joined them as Eve tearfully smiled at the reunion. Dawson tied up Bill and his buddy and the real queen did the same to Fidget, making the rope tighter for trying to kill her.

This time, Basil got back at Ratigan for shaming him in the sewers. The detective pulled the controls to shatter the robot.

The robot’s head burst out and bit Ratigan in the nose. The rat clasped onto its head to force it back down, but the robot blasted out its arms and struck him in the stomach. Getting tired of this conundrum, Ratigan hid it beneath him and everyone in the crowd started to understand that they’ve been lied to, giving him a look of hatred.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!"

The robot hopped up from under the rat and he descended violently on the floor.

"You professor…" Basil continued pulling the controls of the robot back and forth behind the curtains as he added one last piece to humiliate his arch-nemesis.

Outside, the toy queen began to fall apart, launching bolts, nuts, and wires all over. The eyes and teeth and its neck stretching were the last things the terrified rat had seen. "...are none other than a foul stentious rodenscious! Commonly known as a…"

Ratigan’s face reddened with rage, knowing what the robot was going to call him and clutched onto the wired neck. "Don't say it!" he fumed.

"SEWER RAT!" Basil tore from the curtains with Clover behind him.

"AGGGGGGHHHHH!" Ratigan screamed as if in pain.

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil ordered.

Ratigan stood petrified, stunned that his enemy was still alive.

Basil, Dawson, Queen Mousetoria, and Mr. Flaversham as they grappled onto Ratigan, attacking him. The enraged also suppressed Ratigan’s thugs.

Olivia and Andrew, who stayed behind the curtains, peering through the scene, but little did they suspect that a bat managed to break free from his ropes to capture them.

…

In the meantime, Felicia was running away from Toby as he proceeded his chase. The only sounds that were discovered in the streets were a cat shrieking and a dog barking. Felicia hopped over some bushes and blocks and crawled up to a stonewall. Toby approached the wall, but he couldn’t go after her, so he just barked furiously at his kitty rival.

Felicia smirked down at her dog enemy and hissed scornfully at him. Then, she lifted her backside and her tail straight up. Then, she confidently hopped off the fence, but this only lasted for seconds before meowing rang out as she lost her bow and fur. As a result, she had no idea what was on the other side of the wall and what destroyed her was the royal guard dogs.

...

Back in Buckingham Palace, the brawl still proceeded until Fidget whistled to get Ratigan’s attention, and the fight came to an abrupt halt. Fidget, who was on top of the balcony, was holding Olivia and Andrew high in the air, exclaiming, "The girl and boy, the girl and boy!" 

Hiram, Clover, and Eve looked up at them, stunned to see them being held captive once more.

Ratigan bounced onto each individual’s head to come over to Fidget and the children and Eve and Clover followed, but to be held captive with Andrew and Olivia.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram hurried over to Ratigan hurriedly, but came to a stop when Ratigan threatened, “Stay where you are!” He dangled Olivia by her shirt with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Clover’s, Andrew’s, and Eve’s waists. "Or the girls and boy die!” Ratigan vanished from the curtains and drew them away from their friends and family.

"Hurry Dawson!" Basil cried as he tucked Dawson’s sailor shirt and began to chase Ratigan with Dawson and Hiram following him.

Outside, the detective pointed toward the sky, shouting, "There he goes!"

In the sky was Ratigan’s airship, soaring away from the palace. At that moment Basil had a plan: The only way to chase Ratigan and get the girls and boy back was to fly after the rat. He climbed up the flagpole and clutched onto a giant rope.

"Dawson, Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!" Basil commanded the doctor and toymaker, motioning towards the balloons, which were bound to the fences. The detective untied the rope, pulling down the London flag. The trio built another aircraft, hoping they’d save the three girls and boy in time.


	18. Ch 18: The Chase/Big Ben Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviewing, Gotham317. I hope Basil comes to his senses on non-mice, not all being evil.

Olivia, Andrew, Clover, and Eve were taken from Ratigan and Fidget, but none of them were afraid of the villains. Thunder rolled as Ratigan drove his blimp and Fidget pedaled madly on the cyclist, which connected to the back of the gondola. They glared at the rat, who wheeled the hem.

"Just wait! Basil's smarter than you!" Olivia raged courageously at the rat and possibly to Fidget, but _mostly_ Ratigan. "He's going to put you in jail!” Clover, Andrew, and Eve felt a gleam of satisfaction as she stood up to the Napoleon of crime and she tugged his tail, adding, “He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you!"

Ratigan gave the young girl a mad look.

“She’s probably talking to you, too, Fidget,” Eve hissed at her boyfriend.

“What?” Fidget asked.

“You heard me,” Eve replied venomously.

Ratigan yanked his tail back from Olivia. "Would you kindly sit down, and SHUT UP!" he shouted rudely, loud enough for her to fall into a corner.

“Don’t talk to her that way, you mean rat!” Andrew shouted, but was slapped, but caught by Eve.

“Leave my friends alone!” Eve shouted.

The rat snarled at her, fed up with her attitude. “I lost patience with you, my dear.”

“Good.”

“As for you, Clover, I could’ve given you everything you wanted if you just fell in love with _me_.”

“NEVER! Even if I did marry you, you still wouldn’t let me, my family, and friends go! I advise you to turn this thing around!”

“Why should I?” Ratigan demanded and turned his back to his captives.

Clover had an idea. She motioned Eve to follow her, so they could seize the controls, only to be smacked by the rat.

What blocked his path was the British flag floated in front of his airship, scaring both him and the bat.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram were on their handmade aircraft made from an old matchbox, balloons, and flag. The hot air balloon they made was able to hold them.

Olivia, Eve, Andrew, and Clover were happy to see the trio rescue them.

Ratigan gritted his teeth and drove away from the rescue team.

"Let her go chaps!" Basil urged, who was in charge of the aircraft.

Hearing his order carried out, Hiram and Dawson detached a balloon knot. One balloon let out air, so the trio went fast. The airship made swift movements. At the front of it, Basil grinned with a determined gleam in his eye.

During the chase, the two flying aircrafts spun around the chimneys and counter clockwise around Lord Nelson.

Being chased by Basil increased Ratigan’s frustrations, but the rat wasn’t yet through. Ratigan rotated the hem towards the Tower Bridge. As soon as they passed the bridge, Fidget pedaled as fast as he could to lose his enemies.

The aircraft that Basil, Dawson, and Hiram built continued chasing Ratigan. Dawson became mortified when seeing the Tower Bridge, thinking they’d crash into it and die, while Basil still had that crazy grin on his face as they were going under the bridge to rescue Olivia, Andrew, Clover, and Eve. Dawson closed his eyes and covered his head, afraid of hitting the bridge.

Luckily, the aircraft missed the Tower Bridge, so there were no marks or balloons popping. Dawson opened his eyes and looked back to see the Tower Bridge, which was far in the distance.

Back in Ratigan’s aircraft, Fidget resumed pedaling, but soon, he grew exhausted. He began to cough and pant, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Ratigan’s expression changed from cheerful to cross, finding the bat less useful.

Fidget sprang into the blimp. "We have to lighten...the load," Fidget said, gesturing towards Clover, Andrew, and Olivia. The only person who didn’t know what Fidget was implying was Olivia, but the rest of the captives did. Andrew grabbed him by the scarf and the bat was surprised to see him strong for his age and the young boy dropped the bat. Eve and Clover decked Fidget in the face.

“Not on my watch,” Clover said, defying Fidget.

“If you do that to my friends, I’m breaking up with you!” Eve threatened.

"Ooooh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan asked casually and mockingly.

Fidget laughed at Eve and her mouse friends. Clover held her younger siblings close and Eve wrapped her wings around them.

“That’s it, we’re breaking up, traitor!” Eve finally exploded at her boyfriend, finding he betrayed her trust in him.

"Excellent idea!" Ratigan said scornfully as he grabbed his ex-henchman by the ears and threw him overboard, instead.

"No! Not me!" Fidget cried desperately as he flapped his wings, but it was difficult with a broken wing. "I can't fly! I can't flyyyy!" Then, Eve tried to save her boyfriend or should she say _ex_ -boyfriend from falling? But she was too late. Fidget landed in the Thames River, hard to tell if he drowned or survived.

“If he defied him, then he’d have every right to,” Eve said and glared at the rat who threw her old friend overboard and slapped him across the face. “How could you do this to him, you callous sewer rat!”

Then, Ratigan regained composure and took control of the cycling, where Fidget pedaled. Behind him, Basil and the others inched closer to Ratigan’s blimp. Basil was prepared to jump into the blimp to rescue them.

"Steady!" Basil commanded and with perfect timing, he leapt off the aircraft. Then he clasped onto the ship’s tail, slightly tearing it. He almost kicked Ratigan in the head, but Ratigan ducked and Basil glared at him, while Ratigan smiled spitefully.

In the front of the blimp, Olivia and the others let out a horrified scream on what was soon to be ahead.

Ratigan smiled nervously, but then saw what they were screaming about and he screamed along with them. They crashed into Big Ben and yellow glass broke.

Dawson and Hiram glanced down in concern to see if Basil, Olivia, and the others were still alive and well. Ratigan’s gondola was hanging about on the shards of glass, where the hole was and the clock was ticking.

...

Basil was sprawled flat on the cog with closed eyes, but he got on one knee and rubbed his aching neck. He steadily opened his eyes and sprang onto his feet to see where he was. He was inside Big Ben, surrounded by the mechanism that made the tick-tock noise. His thoughts went back to his foe with the toymaker’s daughters and adopted son, and bat friend, Eve.

The detective glanced at his enemy, covering their mouths, holding them captive. Olivia, Andrew, Eve, and Clover struggled to get free until they uncovered her mouths and Olivia warned, “Basil, look out!”

Hearing the little girl’s warning, he peered at the three girls and the boy in surprise, only to be smacked by Ratigan. Luckily, to save himself from tumbling down, he grappled onto the ledge and was about to scramble up when Ratigan tried to hit again. Before he could, Olivia bit the monster’s hand, making him shriek in pain.

“Yes!” Clover, Eve, and Andrew said.

Basil clambered back up the cog and caught Ratigan’s cape in between the clockworks. Ratigan started to choke and released the girls and the boy. He kicked the poor little girl into a different gear, making her screech as she fell. She shook herself from confusion. The gear she was on had teeth that forged together, very much like the gear Ratigan’s cape was caught on.

“Olivia!” cried Clover, Andrew, and Eve, seeing the little one in danger and Basil was just as startled as they were.

Basil sprang off the gear, unaware the girl bat behind him with Clover and Andrew on her back and took hold of a lever, which bolted near the gear Olivia fell on.

Olivia retreated to a wall, so she didn’t get crushed. Basil’s teeth gritted, hoping they’d get close to her as soon as they could. Clover and the others were concerned for their sister’s/friend’s safety. Olivia’s face filled with fright as if this was almost the end of her.

Before the last minute, Basil seized Olivia by the hand and she was all in one piece. “You did it, Basil!” Clover, Eve, and Andrew shouted. Basil held Olivia, who smiled in his arms and he grinned back. They proceeded to ride on the chain to higher ground.

On the gear, Ratigan was still clanged to it as he looked up to see his enemies running from him. All his schemes to take over Mousedom were foiled because Basil ruined his _life_...his plan to rule the kingdom after killing the queen...his precious cat, Felicia’s death...Eve’s _betrayal_ …and Clover’s refusal to love him. A bolt of lightning illuminated the mouse trio’s and bat’s shadows on the walls. Ratigan lost sight of them and his body was sparked with fury until he finally broke free with his cape shredding in the process.

Basil, Olivia, Eve, Andrew, and Clover continued their escape, knowing Ratigan was on the hunt for them. Then they drew close to the edge of the clock and they gazed down for a second to see how high it was.

Still inside the clockworks, Ratigan, with a torn suit and cape scrambled from gear to gear on all fours. He became a wild monster, ready to slaughter just about anyone in sight.

Basil turned back to the clock tower, where Ratigan was still bound to get him. Olivia, seeing Hiram and Dawson, who pulled over to Olivia and the others, tugged onto Basil’s deerstalker coat, catching his attention.

A feral monster continued his chase and was becoming closer to them by the minute. Lightning flashed to give his recent appearance a more horrifying look.

“Take Olivia to safety,” said Clover as she picked up Andrew and the two elder siblings climbed on Eve’s back to head to the aircraft.

Comprehending what she implied, Basil hoisted Olivia up towards her father, who opened his arms for her.

Dawson clutched onto Hiram’s back apron tie with one hand, while also holding onto the flag’s seams with the other hand.

"Closer, Dawson! Closer!" cried Basil.

Ratigan was reaching his destination as he hopped on a big bell hammer and sprang onto the ledge.

"Daddy! I can't reach!" Olivia shouted. “I can’t reach!”

At the sound of Ratigan’s horrifying growls, Basil, Eve, and Clover turned to see him, charging before them. Ratigan lunged at Basil, throwing Olivia in the air until Hiram grabbed onto her hand and safe in his arms. Eve, Clover, and Andrew reunited with the group, as well and Hiram and Dawson were overjoyed to see them again.

Basil and Ratigan glided down the slippery edge of Big Ben, which was wet from the rain, so they couldn’t stop or slow down. Basil attempted to slow down with his fingers digging through the roof, but it was no use. The second before the two of them dropped, Ratigan tossed his arms around Basil until he lost him.

Basil recovered from his fall and opened his eyes to a giant landing from above. He gasped.

“Basil! Over here!” Dawson shouted and waved to get so Basil could see them through the rain and wind. Hiram, Andrew, Clover, Eve, and Olivia stood close behind to Dawson.

Basil exhaled in ease, seeing the rescue team on their merry way to him and Basil stepped ahead.

Suddenly, Ratigan let out a piercing cry and clutched around Basil around his neck, giving him a headlock. The detective broke free and made a run to his friends, only to be blocked by Ratigan.

“There’s no escape this time, Basil!” Ratigan snarled.

Lightning struck as Ratigan bared his razor-sharp claws and cut Basil with them over his coat. Then, Ratigan pounded Basil in the face, which made Basil land on a ledge.

The professor scratched the poor sleuth’s face. Basil guarded his face before Ratigan decked him in the throat.

Basil struggled to get up, but the rat scraped his back, making him scream out in pain.

All of a sudden, someone bit the rat’s tail. “Ouch!” Ratigan cried and Eve, with Clover on her back, grinned at Basil. Eve was the one who bit Ratigan.

“Eve! Clover!” Basil cheered.

Clover waved.

After another smack, Basil leaned on the edge like he had done before and slowly got up, eying him fearfully.

Eve and Clover pulled onto Ratigan’s cape to prevent him from hurting Basil any further.

“Ratigan, this time you’ve gone too far!” Eve chided.

“Well, dear Eve,” Ratigan sneered, “If you would’ve stayed with me, I wouldn’t have thrown your boyfriend overboard.”

“You still would, either way,” Eve said, “You betrayed him. I did _not_ betray you. I found out you were the one who ruined everyone’s lives.”

“And captured my brother and sister,” Clover added.

“Now, I will ruin _yours_!” Ratigan snarled as he went to attack the girls, only to be punched by Eve and Clover. Then Eve and Clover returned to the dirigible.

Ratigan smacked Basil in the face, making him fall off the clock’s hand, but Basil held on tight.

Basil glanced behind him with a smile, knowing that the girls made it and gaped at the clock, which was getting closer to ten. Clover and the others watched as lightning struck and Basil still held on for dear life to the clock hand.

With fierce breaths through his nostrils, Ratigan lifted his hand to beat the detective. Basil gasped and clenched his teeth, waiting for death to approach him.

Ratigan knocked the detective off the clock hand. Dawson, Olivia, Andrew, Eve, and Clover nearly caught Basil, but they missed him.

Ratigan scanned the scene to see his enemy was nowhere to be found and formed an evil smirk. “I’ve won!” he cried, jumped, and laughed as lightning and thunder struck in sync.

"On the contrary," a familiar voice shouted. Ratigan stopped laughing and gazed at the speaker, who sat on the cyclist of Ratigan’s ruined blimp and held a bell.

"The game's not over yet!" Basil said confidently as he rang his rival’s bell.

“Ha, ha, Ratigan!” Eve laughed inwardly.

Ratigan inspected his suit pocket, wondering how his nemesis snatched his bell. Before he could muddle any further, the clock struck ten.

_BONG!_

Inside the Big Ben tower, the hammer banged the bell, making everything shake. The rat shuddered and lost his balance as he grasped onto his enemy’s legs to yank him along. However, Basil already clutched onto the propeller.

Back on the blimp, Dawson, Hiram, Olivia, Andrew, Eve, and Clover watched, mortified as Ratigan yelled in agony and Basil, who still held the propeller in his hands, vanished into the fog. The chimes continued to resound and Olivia wept in her father’s arms, since Basil was nowhere in sight.

“We should’ve stayed with Basil,” Clover said.

“We could’ve helped him,” Eve added.

“But he would’ve wanted you girls safe with us,” Dawson told them.

The sorrow was soon interrupted when they heard wheels squeaking. Clover, Eve, Andrew, and Olivia stared down to see what it was, emerging from the fog. Basil pedaled with all his strength to catch up to them and grinned at them.

“Hooray!” Dawson said cheerfully, raising his fist.

"Hooray! It's Basil!" Olivia cheered as she hopped into the doctor’s arms.

"Good fellow! Oh jolly good!" Dawson shouted.

Basil pedaled until he guided it close to the blimp, so he could land securely.

“Oh, Basil!” Olivia cried out, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, and you all came for me,” Basil said, “And I owe my thanks to Eve and Clover, as well.”

“No problem, Basil,” Eve replied.

“I’m so sorry for how I treated all of you,” Basil apologized, “Especially for casting out non-mice. Now I realize that not all bats, rats, lizards, and other non-mice aren’t as evil as I initially thought. Eve proved me wrong. I misjudged you, Eve. You’ve been a good person and I took you for granted.”

Then his friends forgave him.

“Let’s head back to Baker Street to patch him up,” Dawson announced and the riders took off to Baker Street. When they headed to Baker Street, they dismounted where they could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Will Eve be reunited with her bat family?


	19. Ch 19: An Unexpected Reunion

That night, Dawson removed Basil’s inverness and tended Basil’s wounds by using a wet wash rag to remove blood from scars. When finished, the doctor bandaged them up.

“Dawson, is Basil alright?” Clover asked, worried about her boyfriend.

“Yes, my dear,” Dawson replied, “I just bandaged him.”

“I’m alright, Clover,” Basil told her.

Andrew’s, Olivia’s, and Eve’s faces fixated with concern for the injured detective. Dawson paused to see the long faces and could tell just what they were thinking. “Basil’s doing alright so far,” the doctor assured them, “He cared about your safety more than his own.”

“And that’s called true friendship,” Eve stated.

“Indeed.”

Eve sighed. “I miss my family ever since the fire Ratigan started at my home.”

“Oh, I remember that story,” replied Dawson, “I pray that your family is safe.”

“Me, too.”

“You’ll see them again,” Olivia told Eve, being optimistic as she could.

“Or they’ll see _you_ again,” Andrew suggested, “They just might be looking for you. Speaking of your family, I miss Flappy; he’s like a brother to me.”

“Me, too, Andrew,” Olivia agreed, “He was a good friend.”

“Three children is enough,” Hiram declared, “But Flappy is like another son to me.”

“I see what you mean,” said Eve.

Dawson brought Basil upstairs to bed because Basil was exhausted ever since the battle from Big Ben.

The rest of them headed to bed, as well. Eve, Clover, Andrew, and Olivia slept in a room together as if they were having a sleepover, like they used to.

…

At midnight, Clover, Olivia, and Andrew woke up to see a ghost of their mother, Bridget Flaversham, making them gasp. “Shh...It’s alright, children,” Bridget assured them, “It’s me, your mother.”

“How did you get here?” Andrew asked.

“I came to see you,” Bridget replied, “You children have been very brave for the past two days because you worked together to save your father and helped save London.”

“What can I say? Siblings unite,” Clover said.

“Eve was also there for us,” Olivia stated.

Bridget nodded. “Yes, and she was brave enough to protect you all. Because of Eve, London is safe.”

Eve woke up to listen to the conversion. “Yep, and Basil couldn’t have done it without teamwork, so I helped.”

“You were willing to make sacrifices for those you love,” Bridget told her.

Suddenly, Hiram stepped in the room. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Shh...Hiram, it’s okay,” Bridget assured him, “It’s just me, Bridget.”

“Oh, Bridget, how I miss you,” Hiram said.

“I miss you and the children, too,” replied Bridget, “But I’ve watched them grow up wonderfully and thanks to you.”

“Oh, how did I end up with children who work together and are brave, smart, and selfless?” Hiram blushed as he said this.

“Well, you’re just lucky, I guess,” was Clover’s reply.

Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson stepped into the room to see what the commotion was.

“So, are you Clover’s, Andrew’s, and Olivia’s mother?” Basil asked the ghost.

“I am and you must be Basil of Baker Street?”

Taken aback by Bridget’s question, he answered, “Yes, I am. How did you guess all this?”

“I heard the children came to see you.”

“Oh, your deduction is correct, Miss-”

“Flaversham!” Bridget and the others reminded him how to pronounce “Flaversham”, since he liked to butcher it on purpose to get a rise out of Olivia, Andrew, and Clover.

“Right,” Basil said guiltily, “But since Ratigan’s gone, London is now safe.” Then he recalled his unsavory insult about their mother when he first encountered Clover, Andrew, and Olivia after their father’s abduction. “Oh, and Bridget?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, and I apologize for saying nasty things about you when I first met your children after their father was kidnapped. I jumped to conclusions, not knowing you. I deserve whatever punishment you give me for calling you immature when I don’t know you well. _I_ was the one being immature and self-absorbed for saying it. I won’t try to upset children, let alone _your_ children anymore.”

Bridget took Basil’s apology in consideration. “Well, I accept your apology, but I just want to make this perfectly clear: Remember in the future not to be cruel to others, including children or you’ll regret it.”

“Yes, Mrs. Flaversham,” Basil said respectfully.

“And be good to my daughter, Clover,” Bridget added.

“I will.”

“Good.”

“I have feelings for her, anyway.”

“I do, too, but I just need time,” Clover said, “Especially since Eve’s kind has been cast out of society.”

“But she proved to me that Eve never hurt her and that not all bats and other non-mice were evil,” Basil said, “I’m going to change the law, so that non-mice and mice can live in peace.”

“Very good,” Bridget said.

Minutes went by and Bridget had to leave. They bade her goodbye for now and returned to their beds.

…

After breakfast, Basil decided to change the law to bats and other non-mice can live among mice and thanks to Clover and Eve proved that not all non-mice are bad. Eve did nothing but good deeds, although she worked for Ratigan.

Basil cleared his throat. “Eve?”

Eve went over to the detective.

“Ah, you’re here. How would you like to be in the papers with Dawson, Clover, and me?” Basil asked.

“I’d be honored, Basil,” Eve replied.

…

In Queen Mousetoria’s fortress, Basil, Dawson, Eve, and the Flavershams came to greet the queen.

Clover had a rose-pink dress with light pink opera gloves. Eve sported in an aqua green dress. Olivia wore a lilac purple dress. Basil, Dawson, Hiram, and Andrew were dressed in tuxedos.

“Your Majesty,” Basil began.

“Yes, Basil?” the queen asked.

“I would like to change the law about non-mice being cast out of mouse society,” Basil requested and wrapped an arm around Eve, “Because this young lady, Eve, has helped us save London from Ratigan. She and Clover told me that not all bats and other non-mice are evil.”

The queen considered this.

“Your Majesty, what are you going to do with me?” Eve asked her.

“Eve’s my friend,” Clover told her, “And she has feelings like we do. Thus, she has a good family.”

Queen Mousetoria sighed. “Alright. Since Eve has proven that she’s a hero as well as her family, I hereby decree that bats, rats, and other non-mice should live among mice as long as they deem good to mice.”

“Yes!” Clover and Eve cheered as they danced, holding hands.

“Yippee!” Andrew and Olivia cheered.

Seeing the photographers, Hiram Flaversham scooted Andrew and Olivia, so that their sister and friend could be on the front page of the newspaper with Basil and Dawson.

“Kneel before the queen and smile,” one photographer said.

Basil, Dawson, Clover, and Eve did as they were told. The camera flashed and the picture was taken.

…

That night, the queen provided a feast for her guests. Eve sat next to Clover and the Flavershams. Basil and Dawson sat next to each other and Hiram.

After the feast, the queen’s guests danced in the grand hall. The only one who hasn’t danced was Eve. She was sad because she had no one to dance with. She couldn’t dance with Fidget because as far as she knew, he was dead and two, she broke up with him for trying to throw the Flaversham siblings overboard. 

Dawson went over to comfort Eve. “Eve, what’s the matter?” he asked her.

“I-I have no one to dance with,” Eve replied, feeling blue.

Olivia, Andrew, and Hiram stopped dancing and joined Dawson and Eve.

“Oh, Eve,” Olivia said, “We’re sorry you don’t have a dance partner.” Then, she and Andrew sat next to Eve.

Just then, Eve heard a familiar group call to her. “Eve?” they cried.

“Can it be?” she said as her ears perked up and turned to see who it was.

“Eve!”

“Mom? Dad? Flappy?”

“It’s us, Evie!” Flappy replied.

“Flappy! Mom! Dad!” Eve shouted and went over to her family to hug them.

“Eve, we missed you,” Flappy said.

“I missed you, too, buddy,” Eve answered, hugging her little bat brother.

Clover, Andrew, Olivia, Hiram, Basil, and Dawson were touched by the bat family’s reunion.

“See, Eve?” Clover asked, remembering the day she told Eve that her family would find her, “What did I tell you? Your family found you and you’re back together.”

“Where have you been?” Eve’s mother asked.

“It’s a long story, but I thought I fell in love with the bat who saved me from the fire that divided me from you,” Eve replied.

“Who is this bat you fell in love with?” her father inquired.

“Fidget, but he worked for Ratigan and he promised that we’ll be out of his clutches together,” Eve said, “However, I did it myself since Fidget seemed on board with kidnapping the queen and throwing my friends overboard.” She gestured towards the Flaversham siblings.

Her family gasped at her story.

“These are my friends: Andrew, Clover, Olivia, and their father, Hiram Flaversham. Also, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson.”

“Pleased to meet you, Flaversham,” Eve’s father said, shaking Hiram Flaversham, “And your beautiful children.”

Hiram chuckled. “I adopted Andrew a few years ago.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Basil and Dawson,” Eve’s mother said to the detective and the doctor.

“Pleasure to meet you, too, Miss,” Dawson said.

“So, you, your husband, and son must be Eve’s family that Eve and her friends have been talking about?” Basil asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“I broke up with Fidget because I started to think he never cared about me and betrayed me before he was thrown into the Thames River by Ratigan,” Eve sighed. “Fidget was not who I thought he was. I thought he was misunderstood and troubled.”

“We’re very sorry to hear that, Eve,” said her mother.

“Your ex-boyfriend seems like bad news,” her father mused, “But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“No offense, Eve, but your ex-boyfriend’s a jerk,” Flappy said.

“He is and he’s dead to me.”

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” Eve’s mother informed her.

“That can help with your breakup,” Eve’s father said, “And you can visit your friends whenever you want.”

“Can I go with you?” Flappy asked his older sister.

“Of course, you can, cutie!” Eve replied, tousling his hair, making him giggle.

Flappy went over to socialize with the Flaversham siblings. “Hi, guys!” he said.

“Aww,” Clover, Olivia, and Andrew fawned.

“He remembers you,” Eve told them.

Then Flappy hopped over to Hiram, Basil, and Dawson. “Hello, guys!” he greeted.

“Flappy,” the three men said in unison.

“Flappy’s like another son to me,” Hiram said.

“That’s what you told us last night,” Basil reminded him, “But I see what you mean because Andrew and Flappy are like brothers.”

“Andrew never had a brother,” Hiram said.

“But at least, he has a brother figure,” Dawson informed him.

Hiram nodded, knowing it was best not to argue at this point. After all, he had enough children.

“Pst, Basil,” Clover hissed to get her boyfriend’s attention.

“Yes, Clover?” Basil asked.

“Let’s go outside for fresh air,” Clover answered and the two mice went outside.

“So, what is it that you want to tell me, Clover?”

“I was hoping Fidget doesn’t try to attack us to avenge Ratigan,” Clover said worriedly, “I’m afraid he’ll do it like my ex-boyfriend did.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m sure he can’t hurt us now,” Basil assured her, “Look around you, it’s a beautiful night. You, Eve, and your siblings saved the empire.”

“Perhaps you’re right, Basil.”

Basil sang her a comforting song.

_No more talk of darkness._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you;_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom._

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you._

Clover decided to sing along with him, making sure she was feeling loved.

_Say you love me every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true;_

_That's all I ask of you._

Basil:

_Let me be your shelter._

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe, no one will find you;_

_Your fears are far behind you._

Clover:

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me._

Basil:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too._

_Clover, that's all I ask of you._

Clover:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

Then the two love mice found the courage to sing together.

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning._

Even so, Clover still wanted Basil’s reassurance.

_Say you love me!_

Basil continued telling her the truth that he’ll be beside her.

_You know I do._

The two sang together once more.

_Love me-that’s all I ask of you!_

Basil and Clover kissed. Then, Basil swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style.

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too._

_Love me-that's all I ask of you._

Basil set Clover back on her feet and the two went back inside.

“Ah, my oldest daughter’s growing up,” Hiram sighed.


	20. Ch 20: It’s Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name Eve’s parents Shade and Luna.

The next evening after celebrating Basil’s victory at Buckingham Palace with Eve, Flappy, Shade, Luna, Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram, it was the night Eve and her family, Andrew, Olivia, Clover, and Hiram Flaversham said goodbye to the detectives. Above Basil’s fireplace, was a picture of Eve and Clover with Basil and Dawson being honored by Queen Mousetoria in _The Illustrated London Mouse_. Newspaper articles next to it were _Queen Honors Detective_ , _Queen Praises Detective Basil_ , _Medal to Be Given_ , and _Time Runs Out for Ratigan_ (which removed Ratigan’s portrait).

"To be thanked by the Queen, herself," said Dawson, feeling flattered and sighed. "How very thrilling. Eh, Basil?"

Basil smirked, relieved that he _finally_ defeated Ratigan and set the bell he snatched from Ratigan near the papers. "All in a day's work, Doctor," Basil replied, aware that he reached his objective.

Andrew was wearing his red coat, scarf, and barrette. Clover wore a green coat and hat along with a purple scarf. Mr. Flaversham wore a blue bowler hat with a blue trench coat, and a red necktie. Olivia was back in her blue coat and scarf, while holding her tam-o-shanter hat.

"Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful," Olivia said kindly.

Dawson, feeling touched by her sweet, laughed wholeheartedly.

Olivia, Hiram, Clover, and Andrew brought Basil a special gift. “Here, Basil,” Clover said, “Olivia, Hiram, and I would like you to have this.”

“For what?” Basil asked, “I don’t think-”

“You have to,” Clover scolded playfully, holding a finger and shaking it, “Doctor’s orders. No returns!”

Basil rolled his eyes, smiling as he took the gift and unwrapped it. “Why, thank you!” he exclaimed cheerfully and started to play. “This really works!”

“Do you like it?” Clover asked.

“Like it?” Basil set his violin down beside his red chair. “I _love_ it!” He scooped her off her feet. “I could kiss you.” Then he set her back down. “Wait, may we?”

Before Basil could mutter any further, Clover kissed him on the lips. “We may.” The two mice kissed and Hiram was touched that she finally found true love to replace her ex-boyfriend. “You are far different from my ex-boyfriend.”

“And thanks to Basil who changed the law,” Eve added.

“Yay!” Flappy said.

“Eve, it’s also thanks to you that you worked with Basil and the others to stop Ratigan,” Shade, Eve’s father told her.

“If it weren’t for you, Ratigan would still be at large.”

“Don’t do any damage to your brand-new violin,” Andrew warned.

“I won’t,” Basil promised.

“Be careful since it’s meaningful to you,” Olivia added.

“I will, darling,” Basil assured her.

“Indeed,” Mr. Flaversham said warmly at the scene and anxiously looked at his watch. “Oh, my! We are late to catch our train! Come along, Olivia, Clover, and Andrew!”

“Yes, father,” said Olivia.

“In a minute,” Clover added.

“We won’t be long,” said Andrew.

Olivia hugged Basil. "Goodbye, Basil," she said and sniffled, fearing she’d never see him again. "I…I'll never forget you."

Basil smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her sides. “Nor I you,” he said, “Miss...Miss Flangerhanger.”

Olivia gave him a dumbfounded look and smiled as she shook her head, knowing he was kidding. Then she turned to Dawson, who chortled wholeheartedly.

“Whatever,” Dawson said.

“I will always remember you,” Clover said to Basil.

“As will I, Miss Flammerwammer,” the detective said to Clover, who smiled at him and giggled.

“Misusing the surname, I see?” Eve joked.

“It was nice knowing you, Mr. Basil,” Andrew said.

“Nice knowing you, too, Mr. Flanjet.”

Andrew just grinned at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Goodbye, Doctor Dawson," Olivia said as she placed her hat on her head.

"Goodbye my dears," Dawson said, patting her head and watching them depart.

“Bye, Doc,” Andrew said.

“Eve and I have some catching up to do!” Clover said as she and Eve giggled.

“Come with us, Eve,” Luna encouraged.

“Yes, mother,” Eve replied.

“We’ll be joining them in the train,” Shade told her with a wink.

Olivia stood by the entryway to bid the two gentlemen goodbye once more. “Goodbye,” she whispered and she followed her father, and older sister and brother after shutting the door.

When the Flavershams and bat family departed, Basil felt blue, wishing he got to know each family more. "Well uh…ahem…" Basil sniffled as he held back a sob. "Not a bad little girl actually; and her older siblings and Eve weren’t bad, either.”

Dawson put on his coat. "Not at all," he agreed and sighed, "Well, it's time I was on my way too." He put on his bowler hat.

"But…um…" Basil stuttered, fearing he’d lose a partner he made, "But I thought…"

"Well, the case is over and… perhaps it's… perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters," Dawson concluded.

“But…” Basil tried to protest, but a door knocked, interrupting their conversation. "Now, who could that be?" His voice sounded agitated.

Dawson went to answer the door to a discouraged woman with blue eyes, a green hat that had light green flowers on top, and a dress coat that was the same color as her hat. Underneath her coat was a pink dress that covered her neck and a green necklace.

"Is… Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" the grief-stricken lady mouse asked as she withdrew her handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Indeed, it is, Miss," replied Dawson as he tipped his bowler hat politely at the woman. Then, seeing her in distress, his smile disappeared. "You look as if you're in some trouble?"

"Oh, I am," she sobbed in reply, “I am.”

"Then you've come precisely to the right place," Dawson assured her.

“Ah!” Basil said, wrapping an arm around his comrade. "Allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

Dawson’s eyes widened when Basil spoke about him. "Huh? What?" he stammered until he found Basil was offering him to become his partner and shook his hand with honor. "Yes, yes. By all means."

Basil chuckled and fastened his necktie. Then he turned his attention back to the female mouse. "As you can see Dawson, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead District…"

As Basil continued, Toby was outside Basil’s flat, eavesdropping in the conversation for the next case with keen curiosity.

"…and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand," Basil went on, "Now, tell me the story and pray, be precise."

From the flat above Basil’s home, Sherlock Holmes played his violin.

From that time on, Basil and Dawson were a close team. Clover, Andrew, Olivia, Hiram, Eve and her bat family saw them whenever they liked. Like Dawson, they always look back to the first case with the most fondness; their introduction to their adventures with Dr. David Q Dawson and Basil of Baker Street...the Great Mouse Detective.

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t it a shame?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

_So, here’s goodbye so soon._

_We’ll go our separate ways;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye!_

_..._

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t it a shame?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

_So, here’s goodbye so soon._

_We’ll go our separate ways;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye!_

…

However, this story isn’t over yet. What will happen next? You’re soon to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In this story, Basil does not end up with the Lady Mouse client because he knows who he loves in this story: Clover, my OC.
> 
> I only own Andrew, Clover, Eve, Flappy, Shade, and Luna.


	21. Ch 21: Eve’s Story/Basil in Love

Unknown to our heroes, Fidget was still alive. At that moment, he knew Eve hated him for trying to throw her friends overboard and for betraying her trust in him. Even Ratigan betrayed him and he knew just how she felt.

“Oh, Eve, what have I done?” he asked himself, “She trusted me and I don’t blame her for not being able to forgive me.”

…

After a night of helping the poor lady find her emerald ring, Basil couldn’t stop thinking of Clover Flaversham. He sang a song to himself.

_I was the one who had it all._

_I was the master of my fate._

_I never needed anybody in my life._

_I learned the truth too late._

He covered his face.

_I’ll never shake away the pain._

_I close my eyes, but she’s still there._

_I let her steal into my melancholy heart;_

_It’s more than I can bear._

He uncovered his face and an image of Clover leaving with her family burned in his mind.

_Now I know she’ll never leave me,_

_Even as she runs away._

_She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me._

_Move me, come what may._

_Wasting in my lonely tower,_

_Waiting by an open door._

_I’ll fool myself, she’ll walk right in_

_And be with me forevermore._

Then he sang stronger with emotion.

_I rage against the trials of love._

_I curse the fading of the light._

_Though she’s flown so far beyond my reach,_

_She’s never out of sight._

Basil grinned, knowing that Clover would always be there for him.

_Now I know she’ll never leave me,_

_Even as she fades from view._

_She will still inspire me;_

_Be a part of everything I do._

_Wasting in my lonely tower,_

_Waiting by an open door._

_I’ll fool myself, she’ll walk right in_

_And as the long, long nights begin,_

_I’ll think of all that might’ve been_

_Waiting here forever more._

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting his thoughts. “Come in,” he said politely.

Someone opened the door and it was Dawson. “Basil, ever since Clover left with her family and had catching up to do with Eve, I was thinking we could go for a walk tonight,” Dawson offered.

“Dawson, you’re a genius!” Basil exclaimed, knowing his own partner solved his problem.

…

The next day, Eve’s and Flappy’s dad, Shade, helped Hiram Flaversham fix the toyshop, while Andrew, Clover, Olivia, Eve, and Flappy stayed with the bats’ mother, Luna.

Later, Eve and the Flavershams explained their adventures with Basil and the others. Flappy, Shade, and Luna were shocked to hear Eve’s ex-boyfriend kidnapping Hiram, Olivia, and Andrew and him trapping Basil, Dawson, and Clover along with them.

After a while, Clover said to Eve as they were having tea, “Eve, I’m so glad your family’s alive.”

“So am I.” Eve sipped her tea.

“Yes, it’s good to have you back, Eve,” Luna said.

“Eve, as a celebration for your return, your mother and I bought you a gift,” Shade said.

Eve gasped. “You did?”

“Close your eyes,” her father instructed and she did. “Now, open.” She opened her eyes and saw a gift he revealed: A bat necklace.

“Thank you, Father and Mother,” she said, putting it on and hugging them.

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Shade replied.

“We thought you’d like it,” her mother told her.

“I do.”

…

For over a month, Eve had been coping with her breakup with Fidget and did her best to get over him.

There were nights when Eve went for a fly with her bat family. Others, when she spent time with Clover, Andrew, and Olivia and Flappy joined them because Eve told him he could come; Flappy hadn’t spent time with his older sister and her friends in a long time. When Eve and Flappy were with the Flaversham siblings, they played cards together.

One night at Eve’s parents, Clover asked Eve, “Eve, would you like to go for a walk?”

“Yes, Clover,” Eve replied.

“Can I come?” Flappy inquired.

“Yes, little man,” Eve said, giving him chin rubs.

“Watch out for criminals,” Luna warned.

“If one of them happens to be your ex-boyfriend, give him what he deserves,” Shade told his daughter.

“Give him the taste of his own medicine,” Luna encouraged, “That should straighten him out in a heartbeat.”

Eve nodded, understanding what they meant. “Alright.”

“Be careful out there,” her mother warned.

“We will!” Eve called as she left the house with her friends.

…

That night, when Eve and the others were out for a walk, they saw Basil and Dawson outside for a stroll. “Oh, hi, Basil,” Eve greeted.

“Hello, Eve,” Basil greeted back.

“Hi,” Flappy said, waving at Basil.

“Hello, Flappy,” Basil greeted the little bat lad.

Eve giggled.

“I got my shop repaired with the help of Eve’s father,” Hiram told Basil.

“Good. I hope you get back in business soon,” Basil said.

“Thank you and it should be ready to go,” Hiram answered.

“Basil, I broke up with Fidget,” Eve informed the detective.

“That’s good,” said Basil, “He doesn’t deserve a young lady like yourself.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Eve agreed, shaking her head.

“You deserve better than the likes of him,” Dawson told her.

“Clover, when I helped the lady mouse client find her emerald ring, I thought of you,” Basil told Clover, who blushed.

“She asked me if I would marry her out of impulse, but I politely declined and said that my heart belonged to someone else. I knew from that moment it was you.”

“Oh, Basil,” Clover fawned, “How sweet.”

“How have things been between you and Eve since you both had catching up to do?”

“Very good. Her family is wonderful.”

“Especially this little one, here,” Basil said, referring to Flappy and tousled his hair.

Hiram looked warily at his watch. “We best be going,” Hiram said, “It’s getting late.”

“One minute, Father,” Clover said, “I’ll catch up with you.” To Basil she said, “By the way, Basil, I have a friend named Stella. You must meet her.”

“I think I will.”

Then Clover sang, remembering Hiram’s concern for the time and that her family started to leave.

_I must go;_

_They’ll wonder where I am._

_Come with me, Basil._

Basil lovingly put his hand to her cheek.

_Clover, I love you._

Clover smiled and looked at Toby.

_Order your fine puppy!_

_Be with him at the door!_

Basil broke from his embrace and kissed her hand.

_And soon you'll be beside me!_

Clover chuckled at the action her boyfriend took.

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me._

Then Basil checked his watch and realized Hiram was right. “Oh, drat! Look at the time! It’s late!”

“We’d better be going,” said Dawson, “Mrs. Judson would wonder what took us so long.”

“Come along, Doctor,” Basil ordered like Sherlock Holmes would Dr. Watson.

“See you soon,” Dawson said.

“Until we meet again, Clover Flammer,” said Basil.

“It’s Flaversham!” Andrew, Olivia, and Clover giggled.

Hiram stopped to glance at the detective. “Is this going to happen all the time, Basil?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow with a grin.

Basil chuckled. “I don’t know.”

“See you later, Basil,” Clover said as she and her friends left.

…

“What on earth were you two doing out there at this time of night?” Mrs. Judson demanded, “Don’t you know it’s late?”

“Please, Mrs. Judson, we were just out for a walk and didn’t think it would take as long,” Dawson explained, “We just lost track of time - that’s all.”

“Then we bumped into Clover and her family,” Basil added.

Mrs. Judson stopped for a moment at the mention of his girlfriend. “Clover? Clover’s a sweetheart,” she said, “You must’ve grown fond of her.”

“Indeed,” Basil answered, relieved Mrs. Judson had calmed down.

“That explains why you politely refused the young woman’s proposal,” Mrs. Judson added, “I’ll admit she may be beautiful, but she’s young and impulsive.”

“And he made a wise decision,” said Dawson.

Basil blushed, lost in his thoughts of his dear beloved Clover, whom he was smitten by. Then, he had an idea: He decided to write her a love letter.

_Dearest Clover,_

_You are different from most women I met. You’re feisty, fearless, and an extraordinary one I’ve ever come across. I hope to see you and your family soon._

_Love,_

_Basil_

When finished, Basil just set his pen down, thinking of Clover and that wonderful family of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, Basil’s smitten by Clover very badly.


	22. Ch 22: An Ex-Friend Returns

When Eve and the others got home, Eve heard a grunt. Who could it be? It sounded all too familiar to her. She turned to face the person. “You!” she growled, knowing who it was. Her ex had returned!

“Eve, I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” Fidget replied.

“For what?” Eve demanded, “For trying to throw my friends out of Ratigan’s blimp? For not listening to me whenever I try to stop you from doing something bad? YES, you _should_ be!”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll admit I’ve been selfish as Ratigan is and for not listening to you or being nice to you and everyone else. Please, give me another chance. I can change.”

Eve wasn’t having any of it. “NO!” she retorted, “Fidget, I've given you enough chances, but you continue picking fights and our relationship isn't going to work out because of you and your selfishness! You’re still not going to change! What you did was unforgivable and inexcusable! You're not sorry, just when you get caught! If I were truly honest, I moved on from you and reunited with my family. Olivia and her siblings got their father back and London was saved and no thanks to you!”

“What?” Fidget gasped, not believing Eve broke up with him. “You mean you’re breaking up with me?”

“Now, I’m going to teach you a lesson as payback for what you’ve done to my friends. I shouldn’t have tried to save you from falling into the Thames River.” With that, she brought him over to Ratigan’s lair.

“Eve, you’re angry, I get it,” Fidget told Eve, who was still upset with him, “Believe me, I know what it’s like, but you are making a mistake.”

“ _Mistake_? Ha!” Eve scoffed with biting sarcasm. “The only mistake I ever made was living with you in this sewer! If I wouldn’t have relied on you, none of this would’ve happened! Even I’m just as guilty for working with Ratigan, but quit!”

Fidget sighed and started to sing:

_The path of hate_

_Is a dangerous track;_

_You take one step,_

_And it's hard to turn back._

Fidget shook his head.

_It pulls you along,_

_And though it seems wrong,_

_It feels right._

Eve glared at him in the most hateful way possible. Was he contradicting what she just told him?

_Don't you see this path you're on_

_Leaves a permanent mark?_

_It feels good at first,_

_Then it slowly turns dark._

The male bat knew he was just as guilty for the crimes he committed.

_With each passing day,_

_You're further astray_

_From the light._

But Fidget wasn’t going to stop there.

_Suddenly you lose your way and lose the thread;_

_Lose your cool, then lose your head._

_Every loss is harder to excuse._

Although what Fidget did was inexcusable, he wanted to make it up to her and everyone else he wronged. “Says you,” Eve snarled.

_Then you'll see, you'll lose your faith and lose your soul,_

_'Til you lose complete control,_

_And realize there's nothing left to lose._

_Nothing left to lose._

“Evie, trust me,” Fidget pleaded, “Becoming the villain, isn’t the answer!”

“Is that what you think I am?” Eve demanded and sang her part.

_The path I'm on is a path_

_Paved in black._

_I'm taking that road,_

_And I'm not looking back._

Eve turned away from him.

_Each twist and each turn_

_Leads straight where I'm yearning to go._

Fidget gasped. This was not the reaction he expected, but it was normal for her not to trust him at this point. After all, she broke up with him for trying to throw Clover, Andrew, and Olivia overboard.

_Yes, it's true, my path is dark;_

_But I see where it ends:_

_My rivals will fall_

_As my power ascends!_

She leaned towards Fidget.

_Despise me, that's fine._

_I'm taking what's mine even so._

Eve sang these three words with a scoff: _Not like you…_

_You lost your nerve; you lost the game._

_But you and I are not the same._

_I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose._

She walked away from Fidget.

_So, I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains;_

_Lose each weakness that remains;_

_Now that I have nothing left to lose._

_Nothing left to lose!_

Fidget tried to reason with Eve again.

_You have so much to hold onto…_

Eve still believed he was a traitor.

_I only want my rightful dues!_

Fidget:

_Listen, please! You've lost your grip and lost your mind…_

Eve:

_Lose? I'm not going to lose…_

Fidget:

_All's not lost, don't be so blind…_

Eve:

_I refuse…_

Fidget:

_Cut your losses, drop the IOU's._

Eve:

_I refuse!_

Then Eve continued her verse: _I lose no tears and lose no sleep…_

Fidget:

_Oh, choose…_

Eve:

_What I want, I'll take and keep…_

Fidget:

_It's time for you to choose…_

Then the two sang these few words:

_You can't stop the turning of the screws!_

Eve stuffed Fidget into a bottle and advanced herself on her prisoner, she spoke, “You will stay in that bottle to reflect on what you’ve done and just in case you think of escaping…” She gestured to the deadly weapons, which were pointing at him, making him shudder with fear. It wasn’t like she was planning to have dangerous objects pointed at him; they were left over from the time Clover, Basil, and Dawson were tied to a trap. Walking away from the sewer, she sang her final part:

_Now I have nothing left to lose…_

“Now, it’s not that I don’t trust you,” Eve mocked and added venomously, “No, that’s actually it! It’s over between us! We’re through!”

Now that Fidget was alone, he sighed in defeat, knowing he had to earn her trust as well as everyone else’s. Then he sang a song to himself:

_No spell has been broken._

_No words have been spoken._

_No point anymore if she can't love me;_

_No hope she would do so._

_No dream to pursue, so._

_I looked to myself, despise all the things I see_

_For I know that she_

_Cannot set me free._

_Let the world be done with me._

He hated himself for working for Ratigan and this was his punishment for the crimes he committed. The peg legged bat knew now that he got what he deserved and started sobbing.

…

Eve closed the door behind her when she got in the house.

“Eve, what is it?” her mother asked.

“My ex-boyfriend, Fidget is back,” Eve answered, “But I imprisoned him as payback for what he did to me and my friends.”

“Good, he deserved it,” her father said.

“I’ll show you where he is.”

“Evie, can I come?” Flappy asked.

“No, Flappy,” Eve replied sadly, “It’s grown-up stuff.”

“Your sister’s right,” Clover told him, “But we’ll be back. Besides, you have Andrew and Olivia to keep you company.”

“I’ll take care of them,” Hiram assured Eve and her parents and his older daughter.

“Andrew! Olivia!” Flappy said, running over to Andrew and Olivia.

“Hey, Flappy!” Andrew said, hugging the young bat affectionately.

…

Eve and Clover led Eve’s parents to Ratigan’s lair, where Fidget was held prisoner inside a bottle, surrounded by traps.

“You little monster!” Clover snapped at the bat, “Now you know how it feels to be trapped like I was with my friends and family! Serves you right for trying to kill me, and my little brother and sister!”

“Let that be a lesson to what you’ve done to my daughter and her friends!” Shade shouted.

“You don’t deserve to be her boyfriend,” Luna agreed.

At the look of terror in Fidget’s eyes, they each knew they had made themselves clear.

“I have another idea,” Eve said, “We can banish him.”

“Good idea,” said her father.

“Fidget, we’re only letting you out so you can get out of our lives for good,” Eve told him and pulled the cork to let her ex-boyfriend out. As soon as she yanked him out, she set him down and added, “Now leave and don’t come back until you learned your lesson.”

Hearing her words, he ran away so that no one would have to deal with him for a while until further notice.

“You did the right thing, Eve,” her mother said.

After exiling Fidget, Eve, Clover, and Eve’s parents returned home.

…

“What happened?” Flappy asked.

“After Eve imprisoned Fidget, she exiled him until he _really_ learned his lesson,” his father answered.

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Will Fidget earn everyone else’s trust, including Eve?


	23. Ch 23: Rebuilding Trust

The next day after Fidget’s exile, Fidget started to feel bad, but knew he had to earn people’s trust in order for him to be let in again. He knew now Eve’s reason for breaking up with him: His criminal activity and his refusal to listen to reason.

…

Ever since Eve banished Fidget, she felt better knowing she could be independent and strong, _even_ without him.

“Eve,” a female voice said.

Eve turned to see who it was. “Yes, Clover?” Eve said, recognizing the eldest Flaversham girl.

“I just came to check on you,” Clover said, “That jerk, Fidget deserved to see what it was like to suffer everything we’d been through and be banished.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Eve agreed, “I hope he _really_ learns his lesson.”

“Me, too.”

…

When Eve and her family along with the Flavershams arrived at Basil’s, Eve explained her run-in with her ex, Fidget. First, she made him suffer the hardships she and the others had been through such as throwing him in a bottle, surrounded by traps, just to see how he liked it. Next, she assured them that she didn’t set the traps because they’ve been laying there ever since their escape. Then, she told them that they exiled Fidget until further notice.

Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson were shocked, but they saw where Eve was coming from. “From what I heard,” Basil said, “He needed to know what it felt like to be in our shoes.”

“Yes, sir,” Eve replied with a nod, “I didn’t set those traps.”

“Right. They’ve been laying on the floor ever since our departure. Besides, it wouldn’t be like you to set them.”

“Indeed.”

“She would never do such a thing,” Clover said.

“That rascal needed to be taught a lesson and banished,” Mrs. Judson pointed out.

“Agreed,” Dawson said.

“Either the traps were lying there since we left or someone pointed them toward the bottle,” Eve hypothesized.

“Sounds very likely,” Basil agreed, “Whoever set those traps and surrounded the bottle with them should be punished.”

Eve nodded.

…

A week later, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Eve and her bat family, and the Flavershams revisited on their walk. Toby lifted one ear up, since he heard footsteps drawing near them. The dog growled.

“What is it, Toby?” Basil asked. Then, he looked at the sight that upset Toby. “Oh, I see.” Basil glared at the person.

“Well, how was your banishment, jerk?” Eve demanded, “I hope you’re here to apologize.”

“Are you serious?” Fidget retorted, “That’s _exactly_ what I came for and this is what I get?”

“Don’t you start! If you want us to accept you, you’ll have to _earn_ our trust.”

“If you wouldn't have left me, none of this would've happened!”

“If you wouldn't have mocked my friends and threatened to throw them overboard, I wouldn't have left!” Eve raged, since she could no longer handle his attitude, although she knew she had one, too.

In loss of words, Fidget stopped himself to think of a good line. “Now, tell me truly, is it because you care about your friends more than me?”

“You don’t seem to care about anyone but yourself! You mocked me once, never do it again, I _died_ that day!” This comment silenced Fidget, but she had more to say, “And you can die, too, for all I _care_!” The last word was used through clenched teeth and she pushed him.

“As youuu wiiiish!” Fidget said, out of regret, as he rolled down. Then he added, recomposing himself, “Well, YOU should’ve saved me from drowning!”

“Well, YOU should learn to control your temper and stop being mean to me and my friends!”

Speechless, Fidget realized there was no point in arguing with Eve, knowing she had every right to be mad and he gave her a reason to part ways from him. He admitted that he was ill-tempered and had no excuse for it, let alone his criminal deeds and failure to listen to reason.

“No sense expecting us to treat you respectfully if you can’t,” Olivia said with crossed arms.

Fidget didn’t argue with her, either.

“The way you behaved towards me and my family reminded me of my ex-boyfriend,” Clover pointed out.

Fidget gasped, but was interested in listening to her sad tale.

“His name was Jax. First, he started off and loving and caring, until I learned his true nature: He was an alcoholic and started saying nasty things to me and my family, treating us like we’re stupid and no good after he lost his job at the supermarket. Thus, he hit me, but my younger siblings defended me and Daddy came to stop him. That motivated me to get up and put my foot down with him and tell him to get out. Daddy called the police and a couple weeks later, Jax came back for revenge. Jax tried to kill me with a knife as he jumped, but I shot him in self-defense.”

Clover paused, just to let it sink into Fidget before she went on. “To make matters worse, two weeks after Jax’s death, his men avenged him against us while we were out for a walk. They shot my mother.”

Fidget shed tears over the death of a loving mother.

“She sacrificed herself for me, so I don’t get shot,” Hiram said.

Andrew had another sad story to tell. “Since I was three, I lived in an orphanage and no one adopted me until a toymaker took me in at the age of ten. From what I heard, he wanted a son and I was the one he chose.”

This brought more guilt in Fidget’s eyes. “I should’ve been nicer,” Fidget said regretfully, “I had no excuse for what I did and I don’t deserve to have any friends. You’re right, I don’t care about anyone but myself. I realize now that being mean is no way to make friends.”

“That’s what I learned, myself,” Basil said, knowing he was just as guilty as Fidget was for disrespecting others, “Especially when I met Clover, Andrew, Olivia, Dawson, and Eve.”

“My parents were killed by Ratigan,” Fidget pointed out, “But that didn’t give me the right to kidnap or be nasty.”

“I’ve taken people for granted when I was younger, since I was spoiled, but as I grew older, I realized I couldn’t get my way by acting that way. I learned to appreciate others more and thanks to Dawson, Eve, and the Flaversham siblings.”

“Looks like we have some things in common,” Fidget mused, “Both of us were mean until we learned to be nicer.”

“That’s right.” Then, Basil owed him an apology, “Oh, and I’d like to apologize for casting you and other bats out of society, thinking your kind was evil as well as rats and other different species. I know now that not all of them are like that. As long as you do good deeds, we’ll let you in.”

“I promise. Oh, and I’ll have you know that, if you want me in, be patient with me, be nice, and don’t force me to do things I’m not comfortable with. Another important rule is do not feed me or anyone to your pets. Deal?”

“Deal,” Basil agreed.

Eve and the others smiled, seeing the two have reached an agreement.

“Fidget, meet my little brother, Flappy,” Eve said, picking up Flappy.

“Fidget!” Flappy cried.

“Hi, Flappy!” Fidget exclaimed, “Your sister told me so much about you!”

“See? He likes you!”

Toby sniffed the peg legged bat to see if he could trust him and licked him, making him giggle. That was the moment Toby knew he could rely on the creature.

After sharing Fidget their life stories and him listening, he was brought back in again. Eve gave him a peck on his cheek, his face turning red as he blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Looks like Fidget’s earning their trust as well as Basil decides to earn Fidget’s trust.


	24. Ch 24: Trapper Mystery P1: Clues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last two chapters, you know that Fidget was put in a bottle surrounded by traps, but someone mysteriously pointed the traps at the bottle, which was told by Eve. I decided to have the weapons surrounding the bottle without anyone noticing, since Eve didn’t turn the weapons against him. Enjoy!

The next day, Fidget told his friends he was going to the queen to admit his wrongs. At Buckingham Palace, he confessed the crimes he made to the queen and in spite of the ordeal the queen had been through when he carried her to the cat, she listened intently. “You can start by returning the uniforms, gears, and tools you’ve stolen from the toy shop to their rightful places.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Fidget said, bowing respectfully and he started on his way to find the stolen items.

Behind the curtains where Flaversham was controlling the mechanical queen against his will and where Fidget and his “friends” were tied up, he found the uniforms. Then he saw ropes being detangled. Someone must’ve broken free! Could this be his “friends” who escaped? If so, he must tell the queen and Basil about a clue he discovered right after he finished returning what was stolen.

The male bat went over to Her Majesty to report the news. He cleared his throat. “Excuse me, the ropes were broken and the uniforms have been removed,” he said and he led the way.

The queen gasped as she saw what Fidget was talking about. “Goodness gracious!” she exclaimed, “But Basil would be at least grateful that you found a clue. I suggest you leave those uniforms and ropes here as evidence. You did a great job.”

Fidget bowed respectfully once more and returned to his work.

…

The male bat attached the gears onto the mechanical toys and dressed up the toy soldiers. When day turned to night, he finished his task, he sighed, thinking of Eve since she and the others let him in again. Oh, how he wished she were here right now, praising him for his good deeds. Feeling lonely, he sang a song to himself.

_Come out, moon._

_Come out, wishing star._

_Come out, come out..._

_Wherever you are._

He walked out of the toy shop as he continued.

_I’m out here in the dark,_

_All alone and wide awake._

_Come and find me._

Eve, thinking of Fidget, started to feel lonesome, as well, so she sang her part.

_I’m empty and I’m cold_

_And my heart’s about to break._

_Come and find me._

Then both of them sang together.

_I need you to come here and find me_

_Because without you I’m totally lost._

Fidget sighed.

_I’ve hung a wish on every star._

_It hasn’t done much good so far._

He wrapped himself in his wings.

_I can only dream of you._

Although the love bats were apart at the moment, they did another duet.

_Wherever you are!_

“Guys, I’m worried about Fidget!” Eve said, “We haven’t seen him all day and we must find him!”

“You’re right, Eve, we must,” Basil said.

“Go find him, dear,” Shade, her father told her.

“Yes, Father!” She hugged him, then broke free and sang her part, feeling concerned for her friend.

_But when the morning comes,_

_And the sun begins to rise,_

_I will lose you._

The female bat shook her head, trying to remove unwanted thoughts of her friend being hurt, scared, and alone.

_Because it’s just a dream:_

_When I open up my eyes,_

_I will lose you._

She found the thought of something happening to him unbearable.

_I used to believe in forever,_

_But forever’s too good to be true._

Back at the toy store, Fidget went back to his part.

_I’ve hung a wish on every star._

In unison, Eve and Fidget sang emotionally.

_It hasn’t done much good so far!_

Tears came to their eyes.

_I can only dream of you_

_Wherever you are._

They paused until they found the positive words to say.

_I’ll hear you laugh._

_I’ll see you smile._

_I’ll be there with you…_

Eve, feeling better and stronger, sang her verse as she rode with Basil and the others on Toby.

_Just for a while!_

Fidget had also done the same.

_Oh, I’ll be there just for a while!_

Together, they sang:

_Yeah!_

_Oooh, come and find me._

Another pause until the love bats found more to sing:

_Oooh, I used to believe in forever!_

Fidget added:

_But forever’s too good to be true._

_I’ve hung a wish on every star._

Louder, the two sang:

_It hasn’t done much good so far!!_

_I don’t know what else to do._

Fidget finished:

_Except to try to dream of you!_

As their way of ending the song, they sang as a duo:

_And I wonder if you’re dreaming, too…_

_Wherever you are._

_Wherever you are._

…

Eve and the others arrived at Buckingham Palace to ask the queen questions. “Your Majesty, where was the last time you saw Fidget?” Basil asked.

“Behind the curtains, where the speaker is,” the queen answered and she led the way. She pointed to the uniforms and rope lying on the floor. “This is where Fidget found a clue, which must’ve been Ratigan’s thugs who escaped.”

“His deduction must’ve been correct,” Basil said.

“Bring these uniforms with you,” the queen ordered, “He’s at the toy store for all I know.”

Basil and the others stood, aghast by what she said. That must’ve explained the stolen uniforms from the toyshop Fidget was bringing back! “We know where it is,” Basil said, “And I’m sure we’ll find him there.”

“He can see in the dark,” Eve said, “And bats like us have echolocation.”

“That’s good and by all means, put your skills to use,” the queen said.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Basil said, “That’s our intention.”

…

Fidget was still sitting on the window sill outside the toy shop, wondering if his friends would find him. Just then, his ears perked up at the sound of a dog barking. He knew just who it was, but checked to make sure before they reached their destination. It _was_ his friends!

“There, good as found!” Basil shouted.

“Basil! Guys!” Fidget exclaimed.

Eve brought the uniforms with her as she flew to her friend. “I’m going to help Fidget clothe the soldier dolls,” she said and the two bats went inside the toy store. There, she helped Fidget put clothes on the toy soldiers. When finished, they stepped back outside.

Fidget flapped his wings to get to the others, but almost fell when Eve caught him.

“We’ll get you to the hospital once we solve a mystery,” she assured him and brought him over to their friends.

“Good job for finding a clue, Fidget,” Basil said, “It should help us with whoever pointed the traps at the bottle mystery, since Eve didn’t set them.”

“Because she’s our friend,” Clover added, “Now let’s go find those trappers!”

“That’s the spirit, Clover,” Basil said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I decided to do two parts of this mystery, so I could do two chapters at a time without anyone confused.


	25. Ch 25: Trapper Mystery P2: Uncovered Targets!

Fidget was a big help, finding a clue on who possibly surrounded him by traps. Toby sniffed for footprints from who could be their right targets. Picking up the scent, he howled and sprinted. This time during the ride, Dawson held on tight to Basil. Clover, Eve, Flappy, Fidget, Andrew, Olivia, and Hiram held onto each other.

“Yay, ride!” Flappy exclaimed.

“It’s fun, isn’t it?” Eve asked and looked at Fidget, who smiled nervously.

“Yeah, fun,” Fidget replied coyly.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Eve assured him.

“It’s okay, Fidget,” Andrew said.

“We’re right here for you,” said Olivia.

“And anyone who is a friend of Eve is a friend of mine,” Clover declared.

“But we all know who’s not our friend,” Eve said.

Knowing who she was implying, the Flavershams and Fidget shouted in unison, “Ratigan!”

“That’s right,” said Eve, who nodded.

“And rightfully so!” Basil added.

“For he is a wanted criminal Basil was after for many years,” Dawson said.

“He threatened me and my children,” Hiram chimed in, “He even kidnapped them. Shame on him, but he had it coming.”

“His criminal deeds were what led him to his demise,” Basil agreed.

Just then, Toby came to a halt near the sewer grate, which was the entrance to Ratigan’s lair. So, they hopped off him. Although Fidget was unable to fly, he managed to jump down onto the cobblestone ground. Toby stayed on guard and wished the mice and bats luck on finding the suspects, who pointed the traps at the poor peg legged bat.

Fidget opened the grate, which led down to the sewer and he and the others climbed down. Eve and her boyfriend led their friends to the scene of the crime. While the companions examined the scene, three thugs were hiding and fled.

Eve gasped. “Basil, did you hear that?”

“Yes, I sure did, Eve,” Basil replied.

“It sounded like a ‘whoosh!’” Fidget said, imitating sounds of speeding.

Basil nodded. “It certainly did, Fidget,” he said, “You two have good ears.”

“So does Flappy,” Eve added.

Basil put his hand on his hat absentmindedly. How could he forget a bat child? “Oh, I forgot about him.”

“Never mind that, Basil!” Dawson said urgently, “We’ve got to catch them.”

Basil’s eyes widened at his partner’s warning. “You’re right, Dawson! Let’s go as soon as possible!” He dashed to the criminals with Dawson, Fidget, Eve, and so many others catching up to him. Spotting the enemies, Basil, Fidget, and Eve lunged at them, successfully pinning them down.

“Let go!” a mouse named Snakes shouted. He was the one with purple clothes.

“Why are you doing this?” Bill the lizard asked.

“Who do you think you are?” Red demanded. He was the one wearing an orange sweater, a brown bowler hat with an orange band, and smoked a lot.

“We want to know if you set the traps against Fidget, while he was imprisoned in the bottle,” Basil replied.

“So, did you or did you NOT set traps against me?” Fidget demanded.

“No,” Bill lied.

“Tell the truth!” Fidget snapped.

“We saw your uniforms Fidget stole from the toy shop, lying behind the curtains where the fake queen was addressing her speech,” Eve said, “So what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Alright,” Snakes said, giving in, “We did that to get even with Fidget for leaving us at Buckingham Palace, while we were arrested.”

“But you were never there for Fidget whenever he was abused by Ratigan!” Eve snapped, “Were you afraid to stand up for Fidget? I protected him myself when you wouldn’t! Plus, when you and Ratigan humiliated Basil for his failures, Clover and I defended Basil!”

“Because that’s what friends are for,” Clover chimed in. “You also took Andrew and Olivia away from me and Eve! How could you do this? Have you no shame in taking family members from people?”

Eve smiled at her, touched by her words.

Bill, Red, and Snakes cringed, sensing each hero’s anger. Seeing the thugs feeling humiliated and afraid satisfied Basil, Eve, Fidget, Flappy, and the Flaversham family. Basil and Fidget because they were bullied by them. Clover and Eve because the gang took Andrew and Olivia from them. Hiram, Andrew, and Olivia because the thugs acted rough with them. Flappy because even though he’d barely seen Ratigan’s gang up close until now, he didn’t tolerate anyone messing with his older sister.

After seeing the downfall of Ratigan’s minions, Basil, Eve, and Fidget released them.

The detective caught a glimpse of jewels Ratigan had stolen from the queen years ago. “You can start by returning these jewels that are rightfully the queen’s,” Basil said.

“Ratigan stole them,” Red told him.

“Not us,” Bill and Snakes added in unison, shaking their heads.

“True, but bringing them back to the queen is your punishment for your misdeeds to reflect on what you’ve done to me and my friends.”

In defeat, Red, Snakes, and Bill didn’t argue, but they went to grab a few sacks to put the jewels in.

“What should we do now, Basil?” Eve asked.

“Well, since we solved the mystery, we can leave,” Basil said.

Fidget yawned.

Hearing this, Basil told him, “Good work today, Fidget. We couldn’t have done this without you and Eve. You worked hard enough for a well-deserved rest.”

Eve scooped up Fidget in her arms and they left the sewer with their friends, while Snakes, Red, and Bill carried the jewels to Buckingham Palace like sacks of potatoes.


	26. Ch 26: News About the Case

“Mother! Father! We’re home!” Eve shouted as she opened the door.

“Eve!” Shade exclaimed happily.

“Flappy, my baby!” Luna cried, seeing her son with them.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Flappy said as he leapt into his parents’ arms.

“Sweetie, you’re alright!” said Luna as she hugged him.

“Sorry for taking too long than I expected,” Eve apologized, “We found ourselves in a case that needed solving, but we figured out who set those traps against Fidget when he was inside the bottle.”

“Who?” Shade and Luna asked.

“Bill, Red, and Snakes.”

“Eve, I’ve always admired your bravery,” Shade said, “You took great care of Flappy and found your friend.”

Fidget smiled shyly as he waved, knowing who Shade was referring to. “Yep, that’s me.”

“He helped us out in the case by pointing out clues to the queen and she announced them to us,” Basil said.

Eve’s parents gave Fidget a skeptical look, remembering what Eve informed them, but their daughter assured them, “It’s true.”

Fidget placed his hands behind his back.

“He fought the bad guys!” Flappy added, admiring Fidget’s wits.

“In that case, we must thank you for helping your friends solve the case,” Luna told Fidget.

“Please, I wish you wouldn’t,” Fidget replied humbly, “I doubt I did anything worth your kindness.”

“Basil, Eve, and Flappy told me your wits to find vital clues and tracked down those who trapped you before,” Shade told him, “You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of kindness.”

Stunned, Fidget knew Eve’s father was right. Fidget didn’t have the luxury of kindness from others when working for Ratigan and he felt guilty. Soon, the peg legged bat would learn kindness and gratitude, thanks to Shade and the others. Exhausted, Fidget yawned.

“Long day, Fidget?” Luna asked.

“Yeah,” Fidget said sleepily.

Eve hoisted Fidget up as if he were a baby in her arms and brought him to bed. Then, she tucked him in when she heard her little brother’s voice calling, “Eve!”

Eve put her finger to her lips to silence him. “Shh…”

“Sorry,” Flappy said, lowering his ears in shame, “May I sleep with you?”

“Oh, of course, you can, buddy,” Eve answered.

Flappy crawled into bed with her and Fidget, who was already asleep.

The Flavershams, Basil, and Dawson, finding the hour was late, decided to spend the night with the bat family.

…

_That evening, Fidget had a dream that he and Eve were tied to a trap by Ratigan, who bored them to death with his lectures. Unlike Basil, Fidget didn’t fall into a depression, instead, he fell asleep. Eve couldn’t help but smirk at the rat for she had found his weakness: Fidget could no longer stand him._

_“What do you say, Eve?” Ratigan asked._

_“Fidget’s **tired** of you,” Eve said, grinning._

_Ratigan towered over her with his head. “What was that?”_

_“You heard me,” Eve sneered back and spat in his face, causing him to back away and cover his face._

_“I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy yourselves,” Ratigan snarled and walked away._

_Now that the love bats were alone, Eve kissed Fidget on the cheek to wake him up. Fidget slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend lying next to him. “Eve,” Fidget spoke._

_All of a sudden, Basil and Clover Flaversham were on their way to save the two bats. Seeing the mice, Eve gasped in relief, “Basil! Clover!”_

_“Looks like you’re all tied up, aren’t you?” Basil said._

_“Oh, you have no idea,” Fidget said with a smile._

_“Clover, Dawson, and I have been through the same situation as you,” Basil corrected._

_“But we’re here now,” Clover said, “Let’s get you untied.” With that, she withdrew her knife to start cutting the ropes._

_“It’s okay, Fidget,” Eve said gently, “She’s cutting the ropes, not us. She’s our friend.”_

_“That I am,” Clover said as she continued cutting the rope until the bats were free._

_“Thanks, Basil and Clover,” Eve said gratefully._

_“It was our pleasure,” Basil said, looking at Clover._

_“We couldn’t have done this without you guys,” Fidget said, hugging them and started to yawn._

_“Oh, goodness, Basil, would you look at the time?” Clover gasped in concern for Fidget, who was getting sleepy._

_Basil looked at his watch. “Oh, drat! You’re right, Clover!” Turning to Eve, he said, “Eve, take Fidget home. Clover and I will arrest Ratigan.”_

_As Eve flew Fidget home, Basil and Clover successfully arrested Ratigan, putting him in handcuffs._

…

When the dream ended, Fidget woke up just a moment to check his surroundings. There was no rat and he and his friends certainly weren’t tied to a trap. Seeing nothing but a bedroom, lying beside Eve and Flappy, he drifted back into a slumber.


	27. Ch 27: A Flight to Remember

The next day, Red, Snakes, and Bill confessed that they were the ones who pointed the traps at Fidget, while he was imprisoned in a bottle. Plus, they admitted their wrongs to the queen, so they brought the jewels back to make up for it. They also promised to do good deeds.

The queen considered this before saying, “I still don’t trust you.”

Snakes sighed. “You're right,” he said, “This still doesn't make up for what we did to you.”

“We're willing to make good this time,” Red vowed.

“Very well,” the queen began, “But don't hurt me or any of my subjects as well as everyone else. Do I make myself clear?”

The three thugs nodded and bowed respectfully.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Bill said humbly and the trio exited the castle to devise a plan.

“Guys, I’m starting to feel bad for Fidget and Eve,” Snakes said as he started to sit down near the bushes. “What are we doing?” He buried his face in his knees, ashamed of what he’d done.

“As are we,” Red said, also feeling guilty for mocking the heroes and neglecting Fidget when Eve did all the work, defending him on her own, “But we’ll fix it together.”

“Yeah,” Bill said, just as remorseful as his mouse friends, but determined to make amends, “We’re Fidget’s and Eve’s friends. Are we not?”

Snakes sniffled. “You’re right, guys. Let’s do it together.” Then, the trio each extended a hand and overlapped them, signifying teamwork and friendship.

“TOGETHER!” they shouted in unison and started on their way to find Fidget, Eve, and the others.

…

“Hey, Fidget, guess what?” Eve asked.

“What?” Fidget asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I set up an appointment for today yesterday, so…” Eve started.

“So?” Fidget was growing more confused.

“You’ll find out when you’ll get there.”

Fidget sighed. “Alright.” He probably didn’t remember what he was going to the hospital for, but he was sure to find out.

“Mom. Dad. Flappy,” Eve said to her family, “Would you like to come with me to take Fidget to the hospital?”

“Why, yes,” Luna replied.

“What for?” Shade asked.

“Is he sick?” asked Flappy.

Eve shook her head. “No, he just needs his broken wing fixed - that’s all.”

“We’ll come along, Eve,” Dawson volunteered, “After all, I’m a doctor and a surgeon.”

“Yes, we’ll join you for sure,” Basil said, wrapping an arm around Clover.

“My father, brother, and sister can come with us,” said Clover.

“Then it’s settled,” Eve said with a smile.

…

The Flavershams and bat family stepped outside. “I’ll call for transportation,” Basil announced, “There’s no faster way to get to the hospital than on Toby.” He whistled for Toby to get his point across. “Toby!”

Toby came bounding about to greet his friends and licked Clover, Andrew, Olivia, Eve, Flappy, and Fidget, causing them to giggle.

Basil brought Fidget over to Toby, saying, “Toby, this young bat lad needs to go to the hospital to get his broken wing fixed and we need your help getting us there on time.”

Toby lied down flat to let on the bats and mice. Once on, Basil concluded to Toby, “To the hospital!”

The dog started to run and bark.

…

As soon as Toby brought the friends to their destination, they jumped off him and started to walk in. Fidget was about to follow when Toby’s nose bumped onto his back to get his attention. “Huh?” Fidget said and turned to Toby, who whimpered. Realizing it was Toby, Fidget spoke to him, “Oh, Toby.” He pet Toby’s nose. “I’ll be back, I promise.” The peg legged bat proceeded to follow his friends.

Inside the hospital, Eve told the receptionist the appointment was here for her friend, Fidget. When finished, she sat with Fidget and the others until Fidget’s name was called.

Suddenly, a mouse doctor called, “Fidget!”

The peg legged bat hopped out of his seat, followed by Eve and her family, the Flaversham family, and Basil and Dawson.

“So, what brings you here today, Fidget?” the doctor asked.

“I...I have a broken wing,” Fidget answered and showed him his broken wing.

The doctor carefully examined it and brought it to the X-ray. “Hmm...that is something,” he mused, “But don’t you worry, I’ll get my team in here to help you fix that wing of yours. I’ll be right back.” With that, he removed Fidget’s wing from the X-ray and left to gather his team.

“Fidget, how did you know you were getting your wing fixed?” Eve asked her boyfriend.

“Um, I heard you guys talking about it,” Fidget replied, “Don’t you remember we bats have acute hearing?”

“Oh, that’s right. We have good ears.”

Ten minutes later, the doctor returned with a team of doctors, who happened to be bats, rats, and mice. “Well, son, your wing should be an easy fix and you’ll be flying in no time,” the same male mouse doctor assured Fidget.

Fidget smiled in delight, knowing this was the news he’d been waiting to hear for so long.

“Sir, if I may, I’ll help you since I’m a surgeon,” Dawson said.

“Well, welcome aboard, and who would you be?” the doctor asked as he and Dawson shook hands.

“Dr. David Q. Dawson,” Dawson answered.

The doctor was astonished, but realized Dawson’s name sounded familiar. “Oh, we used to work together! I’ve forgotten about you!”

“I forget, too.”

“Fidget, come lie down on the bed,” the main doctor instructed.

Fidget obeyed.

“Good. Now breathe and relax.”

Fidget did as he was told before the doctors sedated him with a needle, putting him to sleep.

Flappy stared at the sedated bat, worried for his friend’s safety. “Eve, is Fidget dead?” Flappy asked sadly.

“No, Flappy, he’s sleeping,” Eve assured her little brother as she hugged him.

“It’s okay, Flappy,” Andrew said, “I used to think the patients that were put to sleep were dead, too, but in the end, they survived. So, Fidget would most likely live.”

“That’s true, Andrew,” Dawson agreed and saw the rise and fall of Fidget’s chest, “He’s breathing, so he’ll survive the surgery.”

“Oh, goodie,” Flappy said.

…

An hour later, a female bat doctor informed Fidget’s friends the news. “Fidget’s doing well,” she said, “He can fly again.”

“Hooray!” Flappy cheered.

The bat doctor chuckled at the young bat’s enthusiasm, finding it cute. “Come on in,” she said sweetly and Flappy, his sister, parents, and his friends returned to the room Fidget was in.

The peg legged bat was flapping his wings and Dawson winked at his companions. “I told you Fidget would make it,” Dawson said.

“Fidget!” Flappy cried happily.

“Flappy!” Fidget shouted and gave the young bat a hug.

“He’s back,” Eve said.

“Feel free to exercise your wings, Fidget,” the male mouse doctor told him.

“Thanks,” Fidget replied and he and the others bade the doctors goodbye and the doctors did the same.

…

Thanks to a team of doctors, Fidget was now able to fly. He could fly along with Eve and her bat family. That night, Eve asked him, “Fidget, would you like to go for a fly?”

“Would I?” Fidget replied, “You bet!”

“Yay!” Flappy cried out.

Feeling energetic, the peg legged bat followed the bat siblings, flapping his wings.

Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, Andrew, and Clover went after them by riding on Toby to gaze at the bats flying wonderfully.

Little did our heroes know that Red, Snakes, and Bill were watching the trio of bats fly. The thugs were stunned, but amazed to see Fidget fly.

After a while, Eve, Fidget, and Flappy sat down on a banister. “Eve, thanks for bringing me to the hospital to get my wing fixed,” Fidget said.

“No problem, Fidget,” Eve replied, “It was the right thing to do and flying was what you wanted.”

She and Fidget were about to kiss when a voice behind them called, “Fidget, you can fly?”

The love bats turned to glare at Bill the lizard with Red and Snakes with resentment and distrust. “YOU!” Fidget and Eve shouted simultaneously.

“What?” Snakes asked, stunned by the couple’s reaction.

“Yeah, I can fly now and no thanks to you, knuckleheads!” Fidget snapped.

Red, Snakes, and Bill gasped.

“Yeah, if it weren’t for me, he’d be _grounded_ for life,” Eve said.

“Eve, do you mean he’d be _punished_?” Flappy asked worriedly, not knowing what his older sister meant. He heard “grounded” meant “punished”.

Eve bent down to her brother and said softly, “No, Flappy, that means he wouldn’t be able to _fly_ if his wing doesn’t get taken care of.”

“Oh.”

“Cute little brother, you have,” Red complimented.

“Leave them alone!” Basil shouted.

The trio of thugs turned to the heroes, shocked that they were still mad at them.

“Why have you come back?” Clover demanded.

“We just wanted to apologize,” Bill said.

“Either that or you’ll end up like my ex-boyfriend,” Clover replied angrily.

At the mention of her ex, their eyes widened with shock.

Clover sighed. “His name is Jax. He seemed really nice at first, but soon his true colors were revealed: He drank a lot and resorted to mistreatment to me and my siblings by talking to us like we were dumb and worthless. He lost his job at the supermarket and took it out on us and he hit me. My brother, sister, Father, and Mother defended me, which moved me to stand up for myself. I told him to get out and my daddy called the police. Two weeks later, just when I thought my pain was over, Jax came back to get even with us for kicking him out by trying to kill us, but when he was about to stab me, I shot him in self-defense.”

Clover stopped for a moment before going on, so Red, Snakes, and Bill could take it in. “A couple weeks later after Jax’s departure, his men avenged him by trying to kill me, my siblings, and parents just when we were out for a walk. They chased us, but my siblings and I made it. Just when one of the bad men was about to shoot my father, my mother took the bullet for him.”

The trio started to cry, hearing of not only Clover’s ex boyfriend, but her mother’s sacrifice for her father.

“That was until she and her siblings met me,” Basil told the trio.

Andrew knew he had to tell them _his_ sad backstory. “Ever since I was three years old, I lived in an orphanage and no one wanted to adopt me until I turned ten when a toymaker took me in. That day, I became a brother to Clover and Olivia and a son to the toymaker and his wife.”

Bill, Red, and Snakes listened to the boy’s tale intently with tears in their eyes.

“Sadly, bats, rats, and other non-mice were cast out of society until I broke the law in order to make friends with mice and non-mice,” Eve pointed out, “And Basil changed the law.”

“I realized how wrong the law was, so I made changes and thanks to Eve, who was our hero,” declared Basil.

“Eve, you helped save London?” Snakes asked, shocked over Basil’s story.

“Yes,” Eve said.

“In that case, we congratulate you,” Red said.

“Congratulations!” Bill exclaimed and he and his friends bowed to Eve.

“We’re Fidget’s and Eve’s friends,” Red told the heroes.

“We’re really sorry for what we did to you and your friends, Fidget,” Snakes said.

“Will you forgive us?” Bill asked.

Fidget thought for a moment before answering, letting their apology sink in. “Yes, we accept.”

“But don’t hurt my sister and friends,” Flappy warned.

“We won’t,” Snakes assured him.

“What’s your name, kid?” Red asked.

“Flappy,” the little bat replied and from then on, Bill, Snakes, and Red became friends with our heroes.


	28. Ch 28: Friendship Increases

A week later after their run-in with Snakes, Red, and Bill, Eve and Fidget and Basil and Clover had a double date for lunch at a restaurant. They had spaghetti with breadsticks. For dessert, they had Red Velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. However, Hiram, Olivia, Andrew, Flappy, Shade, and Luna joined the double date and had spaghetti with breadsticks and Red Velvet cake with cream cheese frosting for dessert.

“Clover, this Red Velvet cake is good,” Olivia said, eating her cake with her mouth slightly full, “Thank you.” Then she chewed and swallowed.

“You’re welcome,” Clover told her with a giggle, watching her little sister eat, “After all, I recommended it for you.”

“And I recommended it for Flappy and Mom and Dad,” Eve added, also watching her little brother eat his slice of cake.

After lunch, the Flavershams returned to their toy shop, while Fidget with the bat family headed over to Eve’s home and Basil and Dawson returned to Baker Street. In each of their doorsteps, they received letters from Snakes, Red, and Bill. The letters said:

_Dear friends,_

_We are thankful for giving us a chance to be let in again. This week we earned the queen’s trust, pleased with our sincere apologies that she invited us to a ball tomorrow night and we thought we’d invite you over, too._

_Fidget, are you still flying? Because we’re just checking on your well-being._

_Dawson, were you the one who fixed Fidget’s wing?_

_Eve, how is your family and your relationship with Fidget?_

_Basil, are you still solving cases, while keeping in touch with Clover?_

_Clover, how is your family?_

_We’d like to hear from you and we hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Red, Snakes, and Bill_

_P.S. we took turns writing the letter in each paragraph._

Each family read the letter carefully before replying, taking turns writing their own answers.

Clover’s reply was: _My family is doing wonderful. My father fixed his toy store with the help of Eve’s father, Shade and my father is back in business._

Basil’s reply was: _Yes, Dawson and I still solve mysteries together and sometimes Clover comes along. So, you can say, I have been keeping in touch with her. Our mystery we solved was a missing boy in the woods and as soon as we found him, we reunited him with his mother. Clover solved that case with us._

Hiram wrote: _I’m perfectly fine with Clover solving mysteries to stay in touch with Basil and Dawson after she announces the letters she receives from them before she goes. I let her go because she’s a young lady now and she’s all grown up. When she gets the case solved, she doesn’t fail to surprise me and make me proud. Even so, I am always proud of her no matter what she does._

Clover responded: _I couldn’t be any happier to be out and about with Basil and Dawson to get some fresh air and have something to do. It felt nice without being cooped up in the house all the time._

Eve’s reply was: _My family is happy and healthy. Fidget has been flying ever since he got his wing fixed. I’m still having a good relationship with him, as well._

Fidget stated: _It was good exercise and thanks to my doctors, I could fly again._

Dawson’s statement was: _Yes, but I didn’t fix Fidget’s wing alone; I worked with a team of doctors in the hospital._

At the end of the letters they’ve written, they each said: _Yes, we’d like to go to the ball and we’ll see you there._

The bat family and Fidget concluded: _Sincerely, Eve and her family and Fidget_

The Flavershams finished: _Sincerely, Clover, Andrew, Olivia, and Hiram Flaversham_

Basil and Dawson wrote: _Sincerely, Basil and Dr. Dawson_

When they were done, they each sent the letters to Red, Snakes, and Bill. They shared the letters and were happy to see their friends accept their invitation.

“They’re going to the ball with us tomorrow night!” Bill shouted.

“Then we’ll keep in touch with Fidget and the others,” Snakes said.

“And keep doing good things,” Red added.

…

The next evening, Clover was back in her rose-pink dress. Olivia was in her lilac dress again. Eve was wearing her green dress that she wore last time. Luna wore a yellow dress. Basil, Dawson, Hiram, Andrew, Flappy, Shade, Red, Snakes, and Bill were wearing tuxedos.

Seeing Basil and the others, Snakes said, “Hello, glad you could come.”

“It was good to see you again,” Basil told them.

“We’re glad to have you back, guys,” Fidget said.

“Fidget, Eve is beautiful,” said Red.

“Thank you,” Eve said, doing a curtsy.

“Clover’s pretty, too,” Bill said.

“Thank you,” said Clover as she did a curtsy.

“Hi, guys!” Flappy shouted excitedly to Red, Snakes, and Bill.

“Hello, Flappy!” Bill said.

“We’re at the ball again.” Flappy raised his arms to get his point across. These gestures reminded them of their friend, Fidget, although Flappy wasn’t related to the peg legged bat in any way, but nevertheless, Fidget and Flappy had lots in common. That was just how the youngest bat expressed himself.

Suddenly, music started to play and everyone began dancing. Basil danced with Clover like he’d done before. Flappy danced with Andrew and Olivia. Eve danced with her little brother after her family reunion last time. This time, Fidget offered her to dance with him and she accepted. Bill, Snakes, and Red watched in admiration to see couples, friends, and families dance. Just then, Fidget and Eve stopped dancing to move their heads to encourage the trio to dance with them. Seeing what the love bats meant, Snakes, Red, and Bill joined the dancers onto the dance floor. The trio enjoyed their dance with their friends very much.

Later, there was a feast, so the dancers took a break to eat dinner and dessert. After the feast, Eve was beginning to feel sweaty and warm. “I need some fresh air,” she said and politely excused herself. “I’m roasting in here!”

Seeing his girlfriend run, Fidget said, “Me, too.” Then he took off after her because he was starting to sweat and needed to be outside with her.

Eve was alone, but did not notice someone was after her at first.

“Eve!” a voice shouted.

She gasped and turned to her speaker. “Fidget? What are you doing out here?”

“I was sweaty and hot like you and I was worried about you,” Fidget replied.

“Oh, Fidget, you do care!” Eve fawned and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Fidget asked.

“It sure is.”

Eve’s boyfriend began to sing a song.

_My dearest friend, if you don’t mind,_

_I’d like to join you by your side,_

_Where we can gaze into the stars._

Then Eve sang along with him.

_And sit together now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We’re simply meant to be._

The two bats kissed passionately and went back inside the castle.

“We’re back,” Eve told the other dancers.

“Eve and I needed fresh air,” Fidget said.

“I don’t blame you,” said Basil, “Clover and I needed fresh air the last time we were at a ball just like you two.”

“And Basil was my knight in shining armor,” Clover added and winked at the bats.

A half-hour later, it was time to go home for bed, so everyone left Buckingham Palace.


	29. Ch 29: Visit from an Old Friend

At midnight, an old friend of Red, Snakes, and Bill had come to visit them. His name was Bartholomew. The trio woke up to see a ghost of their old companion and gasp. “Who are you?” they asked.

“Don’t you remember?” Bartholomew replied, “I’m your old friend, Bartholomew.”

“Y-y-you mean y-y-you’re safe from Felicia?” Bill stammered.

“Why yes. When you’re dead it doesn’t matter or hurt anymore.”

“And you’re here now just to visit us?” Snakes inquired.

Bartholomew nodded.

“I see you’re in a better place,” Red said.

“Yes.”

“How do you like it up there?” asked Bill.

“So much happiness and no pain,” Bartholomew answered.

“It’s good to have you back, Bartholomew,” Red told him.

“We missed you, buddy,” Snakes added.

“I’m so glad Ratigan left all of us alone, so we can be together,” Bill said and the four friends hugged.

“Guys,” Bartholomew said glumly, “I should’ve helped Fidget.”

“We _all_ should have, Bartholomew,” Snakes said, “It was our fault Fidget was in danger with Ratigan and the only one who defended Fidget was Eve. We also could’ve saved Hiram and stopped him from building the robot queen.”

“But we made up with the two love bats,” Red added.

“We realized some of us are non-mice like myself,” Bill stated, “So Fidget and Eve aren’t alone.”

“Eve’s family is alive,” Snakes declared.

“But where’s Fidget?” Bartholomew asked.

“Beats me,” replied Red, “He’s probably with Eve and her family.”

“You just might find him,” said Bill.

“Well, I may as well start looking for him,” Bartholomew told them, “See you later.”

“See you! Bye!” the trio shouted.

…

That night, Bartholomew searched for Fidget when he came to a bat family’s house. Fidget awoke to see a ghost. “What? What are you doing here?” Fidget asked.

“I came to see you, Fidget,” Bartholomew told him.

“H-h-how do you know my name?”

“We used to work together.”

“What’s your name again?”

“Bartholomew.”

Suddenly, Eve, Flappy, Shade, and Luna came into Fidget’s room, wondering who Fidget was talking to. “Fidget, who are you talking to?” Eve inquired.

“His name’s Bartholomew,” Fidget answered, “You know the guy who used to work for Ratigan like we did?”

This all came back to Eve, since she remembered the drunken mouse.

“You must be Eve,” Bartholomew guessed, “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, and this is my brother, Flappy and my parents,” Eve replied.

“Hi,” Flappy greeted. “Barthomew. Barthmew.”

Before the little bat could try pronouncing the mouse’s name any further, Bartholomew stopped him and said, “Hey, don’t hurt yourself, kiddo. You can call me _Bart_ for short, okay?”

“Okay, Bart.”

“He’s just a kid,” Eve told the ghost.

“But a good kid,” Bartholomew said, tousling Flappy’s hair, making him laugh.

“He’s funny and nice!” Flappy giggled.

Luna hugged Flappy and Shade tousled his hair.

“So, I take it that you used to work for Ratigan, as well?” Shade asked.

“Yeah, before I called him a rat when I was drunk and he fed me to Felicia,” Bartholomew replied.

“But you seem like a kind man,” Luna said.

“I’m also good friends with Snakes, Red, and Bill,” Bartholomew pointed out, “And anyone who is a friend of them is a friend of mine.” Then he witnessed Eve and Fidget hugging. “Are you two in love?”

“Duh,” Fidget replied jokingly.

“He’s my knight in shining armor as Basil is Clover’s,” Eve stated.

“Who’s Clover?”

“One of my best friends. You should meet her and her family and friends.”

“Oh, I think I will.” Then, he hugged the bats and all of them bade their goodbyes before Bartholomew left.

…

Bartholomew’s visits were the same as the previous ones. Each person he came across said, “Who are you?”, “What are you doing here?”, and “How do you know we’re friends of Fidget, Eve, Red, Snakes, and Bill?”

“I’m Bartholomew and because I’m a friend of Red, Snakes, Bill, Fidget, and Eve, too,” Bartholomew replied in his visits, “I came to visit you because they wanted me to see you.”

Slowly, Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Flaversham family: Hiram, Olivia, Clover, and Andrew began to trust him. Then Bartholomew added, “Red, Snakes, Bill, Fidget, and Eve told me so much about you.”

“After all, Andrew, Olivia, and I are Eve’s, Fidget’s, and Flappy’s friends,” Clover said, “And I’ve been joining Basil and Dawson in their investigations. Plus, we’re spending the night at Basil’s.”

“Clover’s been a big help in our cases, right Doctor?” said Basil.

“By all means, she has,” Dawson replied.

“I couldn’t be any prouder of my oldest daughter as well as my other children,” declared Hiram.

“I saw Clover in the papers with Basil and Dawson!” Stella exclaimed excitedly, “She’s famous!” She also squealed like an eager fan. “I’m so happy for her!” Then she hugged Clover.

Clover hugged her friend in return. “Oh, Stella, I’m glad you support me solving mysteries,” Clover declared.

“Hiram, you have a nice family,” Bartholomew told Hiram.

Mr. Flaversham nodded. “Thank you.”

“Hello, Mister,” Olivia greeted, “My name’s Olivia.”

“Pleased to meet you, Bartholomew,” Andrew told the former thug, “I’m Andrew.”

Toby barked and licked the spirit, making him chuckle.

“Toby likes you, Bartholomew,” Basil said.

“Would you like a cheese crumpet, sir?” Mrs. Judson asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bartholomew answered and she handed him a cheese crumpet. “Thank you.” He ate the cheese crumpet.

All of a sudden, the clock struck 1:30 AM.

“We best be heading back to bed, eh Doctor?” said Basil.

“Why yes,” Dawson replied with a yawn.

“Us, too,” Andrew and Olivia said in unison and went upstairs to bed.

“Goodnight,” everyone else said.

“Well, it was nice seeing you all and goodnight to you,” Bartholomew said as he waved goodbye and disappeared in a flash.

**AN: I know, not a very exciting chapter, but no worries. The final chapter will be here soon.**


	30. Ch 30: There for Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Isn’t that exciting? Not to worry, you’ll see my OCs again. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter.

“So, what made you decide to solve mysteries, Clover?” Stella asked Clover the next morning when they were having coffee.

“Well, I wanted to get out of the house every now and then,” Clover answered, “And over a month ago, my father was kidnapped by Fidget, Eve’s boyfriend.”

Stella gasped hearing of her friend’s kidnapping.

“But with the help of Dr. Dawson, we went to Baker Street to get help from Basil,” Clover continued, “Basil was difficult to get along with, but he helped us find our father and got rid of Ratigan.” Then she told her of her older siblings getting captured by Fidget, but Eve helped Clover get them back and Fidget threatened to throw Clover and her siblings overboard, which angered Eve, so she broke up with him.

“This bat you were speaking of was a monster,” Stella said.

“But later, he became friends with Eve again and he earned our trust,” Clover assured her, “Later, we found out who surrounded Fidget with traps while he was imprisoned in a bottle. It was Red, Snakes, and Bill. However, they changed their ways and befriended Fidget and Eve again.” Clover also described that Red, Snakes, and Bill were once friends with Eve and Fidget and the only one who defended Fidget when the trio couldn’t, was Eve.

“I know Eve,” Stella told her, “She’s a nice bat and it’s nice that Fidget earned her trust as well as the rest of you.”

“He likes her brother, Flappy.”

“Flappy’s a sweetheart.”

“He’s full of life. Even Andrew and Olivia like him.”

“Olivia and Andrew are good to him. Do you still hang out with Eve?”

Clover smiled and chuckled. “Of course, I do. We’re there for each other.”

Stella winked at her. “As I am for you and your family. It breaks my heart to see bats, rats, lizards, and other non-mice cast aside from the society of mice.”

“But Basil changed the law and so did the queen so we can live in peace.”

“Good thing they did because not even I could stand that silly law. Not only is it silly, it’s immoral, wrong, and racist. Non-mice deserve to be included in society.”

“Eve and I convinced him to change the law and it worked. Thanks to him and the queen, the law began to die down, although there are still some closed-minded folks, who think non-mice should be among their _own_ kind.”

“Who cares what _they_ think?” Stella said.

“Exactly. All that matters is we’re open-minded and let them be part of our world, so we can be friends.”

“That’s right.”

“Oh, Stella, if only I told you everything Andrew, Olivia, and I have been through sooner…”

When Clover couldn’t find the words, Stella said, “It’s alright, Clover. You told me now and that’s all it matters.” Then the two ladies hugged each other.

Hiram, Andrew, and Olivia witnessed the friendly scene.

“Stella, would you like to visit our friends?” Clover asked.

“Yes, I’d like that very much,” Stella replied.

…

Clover, Hiram, Andrew, and Olivia brought Stella over to see Eve and her bat family along with Fidget who’d been staying with them.

“Good to see you, Stella,” Eve said.

“Good to see you, too, Eve,” Stella answered.

“Stella, we survived and escaped the fire,” Shade told Stella, “We’re glad you can make it.”

“I’ve heard, Shade. Clover and Eve told me about it.”

“Stella!” Flappy exclaimed as he went over to hug the woman.

“Flappy! I missed you! How have you been?”

“Good.”

“We went to a couple of balls,” Luna said, “Thought we’d invite you one from the queen, who sent us another invitation.”

“I’d love to, Luna,” Stella declared.

“Stella, here’s my boyfriend, Fidget,” said Eve, “Fidget, this is Stella, a friend of the Flavershams.”

“Hi, Stella,” Fidget greeted.

“Pleasure to meet you, Fidget.”

“I hear you’re good friends with Olivia, Andrew, Clover, and their dad.”

“And I hear you’re good friends with Eve, Flappy, and their parents. Tell you what. How about we go to Baker Street together to see Basil?”

“I don’t see why not,” Shade said.

“It’d be a treat to visit again,” Luna agreed.

“Yay!” Flappy cried, “Basil’s house!”

“We’re all in, Stella,” Eve told Stella.

“Yep,” Fidget agreed.

“Alright, we’re all set,” Stella announced and they headed to Basil’s for a visit. Little did they know that Snakes, Red, and Bill joined them, too.

…

“Fidget!” Bill called, making Fidget gasp and flinch. “Sorry, Fidget.”

“We saw Bartholomew last night,” Snakes told Fidget.

“Me, too,” Fidget replied, “And so did Eve, Flappy, and their parents.”

“We’re not crazy,” Red said.

“We’re not,” Fidget agreed with him.

Stella knocked on Basil’s door and Dr. Dawson answered it.

“Hello, is this Basil’s home by any chance?” Stella asked.

“Why yes,” Dawson replied, “I’m Dr. David Q Dawson.”

“I’m Stella, friend of the Flavershams,” Stella told him.

“Well, come in,” Dawson said as he opened the door further letting her and everyone else in the house. “If I recall correctly, you spent the night here.”

“I told her she could come,” said Clover.

Basil came down the stairs. “Clover, who’s this?”

“Stella, who is a friend of my family,” Clover replied.

“Hello, Mr. Basil,” Stella said, “Don’t you remember? I spent the night here with Clover and her family.”

“Oh, yes, and I see you’re pleased with her solving mysteries with me and Dawson.”

“I am and she wants to go out and explore.”

“To get me out of the house,” declared Clover.

“Clover,” Olivia said, “Since you’ve been solving mysteries with Basil, I was wondering if I could possibly do it, too. I would need a partner or group.”

“I’ll be her partner,” Andrew said before Clover could answer.

Everyone gasped.

“Andrew, this is a big responsibility,” Clover warned, “You know that, right?”

Andrew nodded.

“Me, too,” Fidget spoke.

More gasps sounded off.

“Fidget, that’s very brave of you for deciding to help out,” Eve told him and to Clover, she asked, “What do you think, Clover?”

Clover looked at Basil for an answer, but he thought about it before nodding. Not only was he _Clover’s_ idol, he was also _Andrew’s_ and _Olivia’s_.

“Andrew and Olivia are growing up,” Clover told Basil.

“I’m their idol as well as yours,” said Basil.

“Alright, any more people want to join Olivia and Andrew?” Clover asked.

“Me!” Flappy shouted, “Mommy! Daddy! Can I go with them?”

“Yes, but make sure you stay out of trouble,” Shade warned.

“And stay close to your friends,” Luna added.

“Yes, Mommy and Daddy,” Flappy promised, “I promise.”

“Flappy, welcome to our team!” Andrew exclaimed as Flappy ran into his arms.

Fidget tousled Flappy’s hair.

“Eve?” Clover said.

“Yes, Clover?” asked Eve.

“Would you like to join our team?” Clover offered.

“Why, yes,” Eve answered, shaking hands with Clover and each had their own alliances.

Hiram, Shade, and Luna applauded, finding their teams were formed.

…

A year or two later, Basil asked Clover as he got down on one knee and held a container with a ring in it, “Clover, will you marry me?”

Clover smiled. “Yes, Basil!”

The next day was their wedding and Hiram walked Clover down the aisle. Mrs. Judson walked Basil down the aisle, as well. Dawson was Basil’s best man. Stella was Clover’s maid of honor. Olivia was the flower girl. Andrew was the ring bearer. The wedding theme music played while Hiram, Clover, Olivia, and Andrew walked the aisle.

Now that Basil and Clover were up front with the mouse minister, the minister cleared his throat, so he could start to address the soon-to-be married couple. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to unite this man, Basil and this woman, Clover in the bonds of marriage.”

The audience gasped happily.

“Clover, do you take Basil to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the minister asked the bride.

“I do,” Clover replied.

“Basil, do you take Clover to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the minister asked the groom.

“I do,” answered Basil.

Then, the mouse couple exchanged their rings, the minister continued, “And by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Basil and Clover kissed as everyone cheered.

At the reception, food was provided. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, a wedding cake, and desserts.

After dinner, Clover and Basil went outside the church with the wedding goers cheering. Clover tossed a bouquet of flowers and Stella was the one who caught it.

“Oh, Clover, your mother would be so proud of you,” Hiram said.

“She’ll be proud of you, too, Father,” Clover told him and this was a new chapter of her adventures with Basil. She visited her family whenever she liked and they came to visit her whenever they desired.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don’t worry, my OCs will return eventually. So, stay tuned, folks! I also need to change my OC’s name Stella Flaversham to Clover Flaversham in my other stories featuring my OCs. Stella can just be a friend of the Flavershams.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here’s my sequel to How We Became Siblings.


End file.
